


BEASTARS AU Life Together

by Azamandus



Series: BEASTARS AU Life Together [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: BEASTARS AU Life Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766386
Comments: 33
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Wedded Bliss

Haru sighed university had finally been put behind her, she sat there looking at her diploma she now had a degree in Floral design. “Haru, Legoshi is here.” She was still trying to come to grips with her being engaged to him, he’d done it last month it had been like any other date. Then just when things seemed to be settling down, he had reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

All of the hard work he had done, everything he had saved had gone into purchasing it for her.  
“I’ll be right down mom, just getting dressed.”

“Well you had best not keep him waiting long, he seems very excited.” Haru smiled it had taken a lot of explaining to her family that she was going to marry a wolf, her dad had been against her decision, until she told them the secret she’d kept from them for so long.

She was still trying to decide which dress she wanted to wear, he had said he had something to show her, and they had plans for a nice dinner out. She finally went with the spring floral pattern dress, it was a warm evening tonight.

“So Legoshi what are your future plans like? Haru tells us you decided to go to a Culinary school, your interested in becoming a chef then?” Legoshi stared at Haru’s dad, he still felt a bit uncomfortable around Haru’s family, but slowly he was warming to them.

“Yes sir, I’m in my second month already, it took me a while to finish school, after dropping out like I did.” Legoshi still had a hard time with school, the people in his program now had some very clear cut views on Carnivores, he was still adjusting to the college.

“Well you two are planning a life together, frankly I want to see my little girl happy, you really need a good job, if you two don’t want to struggle all of your lives.” Legoshi sat down hard on the couch, her dad was grilling him again,he sighed but understood her dad just wanted what was best for Haru.

“Sir I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised after tonight.” Haru came down and finally saved him from the glaring gaze of her father.

“OK dad, enough roasting my fiance over an open fire, come on let’s go, I’m hungry.” She reached out and took his arm, as they headed for the door.

“You have her back by 11 understand.” Haru glared at her dad, his concern was sweet but they were both adults.

“Dad I’ll be home when I come home, and that’s my decision to make, remember we had this talk the other day?” She raised her hand showing him the ring,as a reminder she was engaged to be married. 

Haru’s mother came out of the kitchen and her stern look made her husband subside into quietness, as the two left. “You quit badgering him, Haru will be very angry if you don’t stop, you know she and Legoshi are deeply in love, do you want to drive her away?”

“I can’t help being concerned, my little girl is getting into an interspecies marriage with a wolf, you know what kind of prejudice that brings!” The look on her husbands face was real, she nodded, and patted his hand.

“We can’t live her life for her, I am just as concerned, though we have to trust Haru.”

“He doesn’t really seem like he’s ready for marriage, I am not trying to be critical, he’s still working in a udon shop, ok I am worried they won’t be able to make it.” 

“Yes dear I know, but they have to do it on their own, it might be hard for them but if you keep on like this Haru will be pushed away, I don’t want to have her put us out of her life.”

He hugged his wife,she was right but he had seen how difficult it was out there. “I guess telling her to be back by 11 was over the line, when did she grow up to be like you?”

“What, she acts like you, Mr thick headed romantic.” His kiss felt nice, what were they going to do, Haru was the last to leave home, after her they would be alone from now on. She smiled they had all evening, no one home, she took off her apron and let the kiss linger, her hand drifting down to unbutton his shirt.

He got aroused pretty quickly, he was always being passionate when the children weren’t around, it had been a while since they had had sex, she wasn’t against making love to him, he had some difficulty with Haru’s room being right over them now, and Haru had always been a curious child.

They were just getting started when the door popped open and she reappeared, two stunned faces at the door really dumped cold water on what they had been doing. Haru’s hand went for Legoshi’s eyes, she reached for her key and hustled them both out, slamming the door on a scene that would be forever burned in her brain. “God you two, get a room!” her shout probably could have been heard by more then a few neighbors.

“I can’t believe my parents were doing that, on the couch in the living room!” Legoshis arm came in and encircled her shoulders.

“Your parent’s are old, not dead. They must be pretty passionate if the first thing they think about is sex when you leave. You know I hope we’re the same, when we get to be their age.”

Haru blushed, and punched him in the side. “Really we just saw my mom and dad having sex in the damned living room, and all you can think about is that now right? She raised her eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

“Nope, all I am thinking about is, I want what they have with you when were that age.” His answer made her blush more, she pulled him down to her and softly kissed him.

“Well I’ll think about it, after all I might get tired of you in about 20 to 30 years, maybe I might have a midlife crisis, and find some younger gentlemen to be my boy toy.” Her teasing had the desired effect.

“No way, not going to happen why do you like to tease me like that?”

“Because I love you stupid,and I know your big heart will never let us be parted,now shut up and give me a kiss.” He picked her up and kissed her right there on the sidewalk, an udon delivery guy on his bike, stopped to whistle at them.

It didn’t matter she was in his arms, the rest of the world could go away. “So where are you taking me, this fine spring evening?”

“It’s called the Garden house, it’s a rooftop restaurant that just opened downtown, one of my new friends from Culinary school works there and got us reservations, tonight is the grand opening. I thought since you like high places, you would enjoy eating there.”

“Are you going to put me down?” He realized he was still holding her in his arms and laughed.

“And what if I say no, I don’t want to put you down?”

“Legoshi we talked about this!” Was he being protective again,she got flustered and glared at him.

“Ok can I explain, before you go on a rampage and start yelling?” His voice sounded concerned but not dumb,she let the glare drop and sighed.

“OK but if it makes me look stupid, I’m letting you have it,got it?”

“I sometimes feel like I am dragging you along, I have such long legs, it makes me feel bad when it looks like that, would you feel weird, if I let you sit on my shoulder when were walking?”

“That doesn’t sound very dignified, why do I get the feeling you have been thinking about this for a while now?”

“It would also let me look at you, and talk to you on the same level, I hate how people look at us when you’re always having to look up to talk to me to. That did sound like he was trying to be considerate of her feelings, and she had noticed how some people reacted to them when they went anywhere.

“Ok but the first time you get fresh or something you promise to put me down? A girl can’t be seen in public like that, if her fiance acts like a pervert.” 

He agreed to her demand, and she climbed on his right shoulder, it did solve the looking up problem and it felt nice not to have to run to keep up with him, Like sometimes happened when they were out walking.

When they got to the restaurant, he put her down outside the door. She reached for his hand and they went inside, this place looked nice, the stairway leading up had beautiful flower designs painted on the walls. When they reached the top of the stairs, they were met by a hostess, who took them to a nice table for two overlooking the river, the view was amazing.

“So what do you think? Do you like it?”

Haru giggled and nodded. “I really like the atmosphere here, what did we want to get? The menu looks delightful.”

“How about the dinner for two special? Looks like we can choose an entree and side dishes with that.

“That sounds great, what did you want to choose as an entree?”

“You can go ahead and choose, you know I’m not a picky eater.”

She knew he was letting her indulge, he sometimes was still overly sensitive, when it came to food. “Ok let’s see, oh look they have spring daikon and fresh zucchini.” Her excitement made him smile,they ordered and listened to the live band that was playing. They both noticed the small dance floor next to the band, and went to dance while they waited for their food. The place was certainly busy, the grand opening looked to Haru like it was going to be a success. 

A slow dance came up in the rotation and Legoshi suddenly stopped, he knelt down and asked if they could go back to the table now. “Why when a close slow dance comes up, do you always shy away?”

Her question caught them half way back to their table. “I guess I feel weird, if you’re down by my legs, and it just feels weird ok!?”

“No it’s not ok, you know you could always just...pick me up and hold me close while a slow dance is playing.” He swallowed in a dry mouth as the waiter put their meals down in front of them.

“I could? You would be ok with me doing that?” He looked like he was blushing.

“I really like slow dances you big goof, so from now on when one comes on, will you please, I like the feeling of you close like that.”

They finished their dinner, and headed out Legoshi had said he had something to show her,and they were going there now. “How far is where ever it is we’re going?”

“It’s only a couple blocks from here, I think you’ll really like this Haru!” He put her up on his shoulder again, as they strolled along the street. 

From a side alley a couple of Bobcats made rude comments, Legoshi turned to the disgusting words and growled low in his throat. Haru knew the signs, she’d seen him when the rage came over him. “I’d suggest you two shut your fat mouths, before my fiance decides to tear you two apart, he’s known to be savage when someone talks to me like that!” In an undertone she whispered. “Don’t let them ruin our nice evening ignore them, I don’t care what they say alright!”

Legoshi turned to the two wise asses and she thought he had lost it. She got ready to leap away if the rage overcame him. “You’re just lucky my bride to be asked nicely, otherwise you two might have looked nice with your guts hanging out, now disappear before I really get mad!”

The two bobcats literally ran from the chilling voice of the wolf, they scrabbled over the fence at the end of the alley and disappeared in seconds.

“God did you have to scare the piss out of them, look there’s a real trail all the way down the alley, you really need to control yourself better, but thank you for being here for me.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek,making him blush again.

“I am trying anger management, but you know when someone says mean things or threatens you, it makes me crazy.” She grinned and caressed his cheek with another kiss.

“Ok but if were out here in public, can we at least let me get away from the oncoming destruction? I know if you let loose, there is going to be blood shed right, so put me down and I’ll stand away, you males are so violent.”

He nodded, he was trying anger management and it seemed to be helping somewhat, though if he was in male mode like he was now, things might get seriously dicey. They finally came to the place he wanted to show her, and he dug out the key from his pocket.

“Legoshi what is this?” Haru’s face had a curious expression on it as he opened the shops door.

“It’s your new florist shop,and there’s an apartment upstairs for us to live in, this place was a gift from my Grand Pa Gosha, he said we needed a start in life, and well he got this place and all we have to do is sign the deed papers, and it’s ours.”

Haru began to cry, she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him, after a few minutes she finally relented and demanded to be taken upstairs to see where they would be living.

“It isn’t very big but there are two bedrooms, a kitchen, the living room and a single bathroom next to the kitchen. What do you think?”

“What did you plan on doing with the second bedroom hmmm?” Legoshi knew that tone in her voice, that tone usually meant trouble, the Haru kind of trouble, he’d already gotten the adrenaline pumping with the earlier encounter with the bobcats, her soft touch on his leg made him swallow his mouth felt so dry.

“Uh...I thought we could.” Her fingers got to his zipper. He saw that look in her eye, and let her do what she was doing,he had to learn to control his urges, they were about to get married he had to learn how to be more intimate with her, she deserved it. 

“God Legoshi look at you, why are you so hard? I didn’t make you hard like that did I?” He felt her hand softly touch him through his boxers, her soft caress, sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

“It must be the adrenaline rush from earlier, it’s got me in male mode, and…” His voice trailed off she had pulled him out an her soft touch brought him to her lips, he felt like he was burning up, her tongue came out and barely touched the tip of his hard on. 

“Listen...I love you you’re in need of relief, and I think I can help, now you try to calm down and let me take care of this ok.” Her soft hand started to work him, gently stroking him, he could feel himself drifting now. Her touch was always gentle, but they had never had oral sex, he’d only seen it in porn flicks before. Her soft lips caressed the tip, then softly she started to lip him just barely taking in the tip of his cock, he felt a surge of pleasure as her lips softly caressed him.

“Haru that feels so good, uh do you uh, feel well horny?” 

She stopped what she was doing for a second and considered it,was she excited to, he had defended her, and that had given her a thrill.

“So if I say yes, what do you want to do? I think you liked what I was doing, would you like to, well try oral together?”

“I’ve never well you know, you’re the only woman I have ever been with, do you think we could try it? I don’t know what to do, you’d have to explain it.”

He took off his suit coat and shirt and laid them on the floor, she slipped out of her dress and underwear, his fingers helping her with her bra, Legoshi loved to lick her nipples and that’s exactly where he started, it wasn’t long to start her fire burning. He took out his dentures and she knew he was ready, sex was intense for them. His taking out his dentures allowed him to feel more at ease, she told him to lay on his back, then she crawled over his chest and turned her back to him.

Leaning over she moved back towards him till she could feel his muzzle pressed close to her.  
She could feel his warm breath on her down there, and it sent an erotic thrill through her body.

“Ok since this is your first time, start slow, find my clitoris and, well gently caress me with your tongue, uh I tend to get a bit excited when I have Cunnilingus given to me, it really curls my toes Legoshi, be ready for that ok.” Her intimate explanation made him smile, Haru was a very intimate woman, and he wanted her to feel as good as she was making him feel.

He explored and felt her moan when a he gently started to lightly lick her, his wet tongue sent shivers through her body. “Oh god Legoshi...yes just like that...oh yes that feels really nice,just a little harder ok.” He increased the pressure he was using and her soft moan got louder. He could feel her lips back on him again.

She was so wet, he could smell her sweet musky odor and taste her on his lips, oral sex felt extremely good, he finally decided to explore a little, his tongue tip penetrated her, and he extended into her, Haru’s eyes nearly bulged from her head, his tongue had gone inside and he was dragging in and out of her now, that made her moan harder no male had done that before,she’d had plenty of males give her cunnilingus but not one had thought to do what he was doing,it felt better then just having her clitoris licked. They had been at it for several minutes and she finally felt her climax nearing, he swirled his tongue inside her and she felt the orgasm surge through her body it lit up her brain and sent convulsions right to her pussy. She wet his face with her juices, just about the same time she felt him tremble under her and he arched up off the floor. She urged him gently with her fingers, he sprayed into her mouth, his hips thrusting upward in orgasm. A long groan of intense pleasure escaped his lips, as Haru swallowed the thick sticky load. She sat up and smiled at him.

“You know for someone whose never had oral sex before, you’re really,really good at it, feel better now?”

His breathing was hard and shallow as he answered her. “I’ve never even thought about it before so are there other sex things we can do together? This was very nice, and I didn’t mess it up, my face is so wet, a shame we didn’t think to bring a towel or wait. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, he wiped his face and she giggled.

“Sorry but I did tell you, well I get really excited if I get oral sex, did you like it?” He nodded and reached out to enfold her in his arms.

“Haru can we, uh try the normal kind to?” His tiny grin made her laugh.

“Are you still horny?”

He nodded, she looked down and sure enough she could see him getting hard again.

“So everytime we have had sex I’m always on top, not that that’s not nice, but I always feel like I am going to crush you if I well, if I slip.

“So what did you want to try then?”

“Well I was talking to Bill the other day, and he said he and his new girlfriend they, ah like to do it with her on top, does that sound ok?”

Haru giggled again and had him lay down. “I’ve never been on top before, usually guys like to feel they are in control and want to dominate me, but I guess we can give it a try. Hmmm well this is actually pretty nice. Her words came out just as she got him seated at the entrance to paradise. He thrust up gently into her, she dug her fingers into the fur on his hips and felt him go deep.

Well that was new, usually he would penetrate pretty shallowly, but he’d been the one on top,now she was there in the command position.She rocked herself forward, thrusting herself forward on his upthrust. “I think I like this way to Legoshi! Oh god that feels so deep, I..we should do this again, oh...ohh god yes. Oh god a little harder,just a bit harder, ohhhhhhh!”

That had been quick, her orgasming in this position so quickly was unexpected, though he still hadn’t cum yet. “Should I stop, it feels nice Haru,but well do you want me to continue?”

“You get a girl to cum then you want to tell her you’re going to stop before she feels you inside her pulsing, no way, you finish the job mister wolf, a girl has needs to you know!”

“But you just orgasmed, uh I’m confused!” She put her hand over his mouth.  
“When your wife tells you she wants to feel you cum inside her, you do what she asks!”

Haru had really never been demanding, it had always been about what a guy wanted or needed from her, Legoshi never did that, he was always wanting her to feel good, even at his own expense.

It took him another 5 minutes to finally orgasm, his warmth pulsed inside her, as she lay down on his still heaving chest,the feeling of utter bliss, making them both sluggish after sex.

She dragged her fingers through his chest fur and he kissed her tender and gentle like he always did.

“I still can’t believe I fell in love with a wolf, and good god he gives me great sex!”

“So do you like this place? His question made her giggle.

“Legoshi it’s a beautiful place, I think we’ll have a great life here, but we’ll need to get all sorts of things like a couch, that ratty old thing you have at the hidden condo is not coming here, got it!”

“I do have some things that I could bring though my Futon is big enough for us both, and you said it was comfortable when you came over the last time. I think I am going to miss living there,  
but this is our place, do you want to sign the deed now or wait till we get married?”

“I do have some things from my college dorm room we could use to, let’s wait to sign it that’s only next Saturday, did you invite your grand father to the wedding?”

“He said he couldn’t come, something about making a promise to someone else never to come back to the city. He did invite us to come see him though, would you like to meet him?”

“Yes he sounds like a very kind person.” They had gotten dressed as they’d been talking and she reached for his hand, he seemed still a bit nervous over something. “Legoshi are you having stress about the wedding?”

“A little, I only have my father coming, I have never really gotten along with my dad, he and I well we were never very close.”

“So it’s a small wedding, so what. I like the fact we didn’t invite a ton of people.”

“Well I sort of did invite some other people, the guy’s from 701,uh a couple of my friends from the udon shop, and ofcourse a bunch from the hidden condo,was that ok?”

“Well you might have said something before now, but I’ll talk to my mom, between her and I we should be able to figure something out, just wish you would have said something before now,  
god you are so frustrating sometimes.” His ears drooped. “Hey don’t get all mopey, I am just talking out our problems, you know we need to start communicating better, you’ve been doing really good, but talking about important things is how we make a happy life silly, now give me a kiss.”

He picked her up and kissed her, she could feel the stress leaving him, she had to remember he was sometimes super sensitive to her voice, he picked up on the tone of someones voice, he had automatically put her on his right shoulder. She was actually liking being that close to his face, and up high like this, she could see better.

She leaned in and whispered.”I love you Legoshi, now stop worrying about every little thing, I had a nice evening.”

His smile made her happy, she nuzzled his neck as he locked up their new place.

“I’ll need to probably look at getting a loan to open the shop, but I feel so happy, I’ll have my own place. What were you thinking of doing once you get out of culinary school?”

“Well I plan on putting in a cafe right here with you, I would be on one side and you could be on the other. I figured we could draw in more business for each other if we did that.”

“Oh that’s a great idea, we would get a joint business loan, that could net us more money to put into our start up!” she kissed him again. “I’m glad I am marrying such a smart male, can we work on our business proposal when you get out of class tomorrow? I should be done with wedding preparations by noontime.”

“I get out by 11 AM but I have to work till 5, the boss said he wants me to help do inventory with him.”

“So you should be able to get here by 6 then, let’s plan on that, I’ll work on the proposal for us tomorrow, would you like to come to dinner?”

Legoshi stopped in front of her parents door and put her down. “I think it would be nice to eat with your parents, you sure they are going to be ok with eating with me? You know what happened the last time.”

Haru stopped at the door, “I’ll make sure everythings ok, you just get here we need to work on our proposal for the loan.” He agreed she pulled him down to her and kissed him goodnight, she could feel his warm lips on hers lingering as she went inside. 

“Haru you’re back early, it’s just a little after 9, did Legoshi leave already?”

“Yes mom, but I have something to tell you and dad, Legoshi and I have a new place.”


	2. Plans

Chapter 2 Plans

“Really has he found a new apartment then? I would think you two would be trying to save money.”

“No mom Legoshi’s grand father bought he and I a place to not only live, but to have our own business in, Legoshi is coming over for dinner tomorrow we’re going to go over a business loan proposal for he and I to open our own florist shop and cafe. Isn’t that amazing?!”

Haru’s dad came out of the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table a glass of carrot juice in his hand. “That must be what he meant when we were talking earlier, well maybe I was wrong about him not being ready for marriage, it takes a smart person to get something like that done, tell us more about your idea’s for the florist shop Haru.”

Legoshi slipped into the shadows of the alley someone was following him,he could smell feline  
Stink the stench had followed him since he left Haru’s place. He dove behind a dumpster and started to let the beast inside him out, his vision blurred and surged into red, he focused on the scent that was very close now.

“Where did he go, were gonna beat his ass aren’t we boys!” Legoshi noted locations of the bobcats he had scared earlier, there seemed to be a few more,wanting to hurt him and cause trouble, his leap startled the lead bobcat as he came in hard for it’s throat, he had to remember to bite as hard as he could with the dentures in.

Legoshi tore the throat out of the first one. A fountain of blood sprayed over his shirt, and coat, his howl was a chilling battle cry. The rest of the bobcats seeing their leader go down in a shower of his own blood, decided to try running from the monster that was Legoshi, a bad decision on their part. 

He caught the next one as she tried to make the corner his claws came in his fist came down the crunch of shattered bone resounded like a gun shot in the alley. He crushed her skull and drove her body against the brick wall, the rest fled screaming in three different directions, the rage receded and he came back to himself, his coat and shirt covered in blood.

He sat on the curb and called the police. Twenty minutes later the car finally pulled into the alley where Legoshi was sitting.”Were you the one reported an attack? I can see two bodies, we will need a statement. Legoshi explained that he was walking home from his fiancee’s house when he was assaulted by these bobcats and had defended himself. The bear patrol man taking his statement looked disgusted by the torn throat and the crushed skull of the two perps, then his ox partner spotted the triangle brand on their cheeks. 

“Golden triangle gangers, likely they were going to kill him and sell his organs on the black market, we’ve caught several of them doing that sort of thing, your very lucky you could defend yourself these gangers usually run around in a group and just kill at random, we’ve been trying to clean things up but these gangers have the support of someone higher on the food chain, thank you for your statement we’ll likely contact you if we need to question you further about what happened have a nice evening.”

The cops waited for a herse to arrive from the morgue and departed, Legoshi felt relieved that they hadn’t wanted to haul him in to the station. He sighed and headed home, stupid bobcats annoying him it made him so angry, he had to relax the fight was over, but the cold rage in his system wasn’t settling down.

He ran into Zaguān on the stairway leading up to his room and they stopped to chat. “Legoshi my friend you look angry, what can I do for you?”

“Nothing I was attacked earlier tonight after my date with Haru.”

“Who in their right mind would attack a BEASTAR?”

“Shut up no one is supposed to know about that, I’ve told you before I don’t want the power, it just gets me in trouble. I can’t be doing that from now on, you know Haru and I are getting married, if I continued doing that, it would only cause her to become a target.”

Zaguān nodded he understood Legoshi’s dilemma but he couldn’t deny the power. “My friend you know the BEASTAR power will never go away don’t you, I think you had better tell Haru about it before she witnesses something and you are forced to tell her, isn’t truth better then all the deception you have been using to hide your abilities?”

Legoshi stared at his friend, he was right, the power wouldn’t just go away because he wanted it to go away, it was like a deep seated time bomb just waiting inside him to explode into rage powered violence.

“I promise I will tell her once were married, I feel lost Zaguān like I am wandering in a fog, but that all clears when I am with her, does that sound right to you?”

“Yes friend Legoshi it’s because when you are with her, the rage that drives you is allowed to be at peace, you know telling her will make things right, your true nature can’t be kept hidden from the one who will be your mate.”

“Thanks Zaguān you’re a good friend, I’ll tell her our life together can’t be started on lies and deception. Legoshi sighed and continued upstairs to his one room apartment, the hallway stank of stale beer, and someone was smoking again against the rules.

“So did she like it?”

Legoshi had been deep in thought and failed to notice Seven she moved out of the shadow next to his door and smiled at him.

“Ah I think so, taking her to a nice restaurant really helped, thanks for giving me that advice, did you want to come in for tea?”

“It’s late I have tomorrow off though so yeah I guess so.”

He opened the door and they went in, the bag of rubbish he’d forgotten to take out earlier today was sitting next to the door.

“Sorry ignore that huh, what kind of tea would you like? I have orange peco or green.”

“I could use a green tea thanks, I just wanted to find out how it went was she impressed by the place?”

“I think so, she says she wants me to come over tomorrow to start working on a business proposal for our new florist shop and cafe idea.”

“That’s marvelous Legoshi, I hope you both have great luck, it sounds like Haru has her mind set on being a florist, you said before she adores flowers didn’t you?”

“Yep has all through school, guess she wanted to do that the rest of her life. Well here’s your tea.”

He set the tea in front of her then thought about what she had said. “Haru has always loved flowers, it’s one of the things I love about her,when shes with her flowers it’s like shes in another world.”

“So this invitation you told me about is for Saturday, at the church downtown, what time was it? I forgot what you told me.”

“The wedding is at 8AM we are still working out the reception details that’s one of the things I need to talk to Haru about tomorrow.”

“Well I can see you have a lot to think about. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me Legoshi, when I first met you at the rental agency, I thought you were pretty scary. I was wrong,  
you’ve been one of the nicest neighbors I have ever lived next to, even if when you have visitors over, you tend to get very loud. Are you planning on moving out this apartment is very small?”

“Yeah the guys from my old school said they would help me move, Jack even rented a truck to do it, we’ll try to be quiet when we load everything.”

Seven smiled.”Did you want another set of hands, if I help then I’ll get to see where you and Haru are moving to won’t I?”

“I was trying to figure out why you would come over this late, sure I guess you can help.”

“Great, well think I’ll be going now, take care and thanks for the tea.”

Legoshi finally got ready for bed, his mind kept spinning through the days events, finally he was able to get to sleep well after 2 in the morning.

He woke at 7 in a cold sweat, his pulse was racing and he could feel the sheer terror of the nightmare as it left him breathing hard, with that picture of Haru torn to pieces and ravaged by his own jaws.

He scrabbled for his phone and dialed Gohin. The crazy panda finally picked up.

“Who the fuck is calling me, so early in the damned morning?” 

“It’s me, I had the nightmare again!”

“God dammit Legoshi! I tried to warn you something like this was going to happen, but you keep saying your fine, well apparently your brain says otherwise, well you’ve already woken me up, might as well tell me everything.”

Twenty minutes later as he was getting ready to head to Culinary school, he finally hung up. Gohin’s suggestion had made him very nervous,what would happen if she were right beside him. She’d never slept with him over night before, the only time she’d done that was one night in a cheap no tell motel and both of them had been in no shape to do much. He was terrified by the thought but after this week,they would be in the same room,in the same bed together. He would ask if she would like to come over tonight when he came back, and see if what Gohin said was true.

School had been a success, the assignment today had been to create a three course dinner, he had gotten high marks from the instructor, and even compliments from fellow students. He was feeling confident when he finally got to Haru’s door at 6. 

He wasn’t ready for what happened when Haru’s dad opened the door.

“Legoshi my boy, come in come in we’ve been waiting for you to get here, Haru’s has been hard at work making dinner for us all, come sit down she’s just getting ready to serve.”

Legoshi was immediately creeped out by the reception he had just gotten. *Now what have I done wrong?* That thought kept circling his brain until she stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

“I see you’re very punctual this evening.” The apron she was wearing said kiss the cook, he decided to follow it’s advice, he’d been working on showing his emotions in front of people and this looked like a good time to test it. That kiss had been longer and more romantic then he was shooting for, but the look on her face had told him she’d been pleasantly surprised by it.

Haru was blushing when he finally put her down. Her parents looked shocked by it, but her mother started to giggle. “Oh I see now what brought that on suddenly, Haru look at whose apron you decided to wear.”

Haru looked down and spotted kiss the cook, she’d inadvertently put her mothers apron on, and thinking about it, her dad usually ended up doing just what Legoshi had done when mom wore it. The blush on her face deepened, as she quietly took it off and folded it neatly.

When she’d finally returned the offending apron to the closet it called home, she gathered her wits and started to serve dinner. Mom and dad were deep in conversation with Legoshi, when she came back in with the braised carrots.

“We were delighted to hear the news when Haru told us about your new home, it seems I was wrong about you Legoshi. Maybe I was being overly critical of you, I’d like to apologize for my words the other day. You certainly seem to have a good idea of what you and Haru’s future will be like together, now let’s enjoy this nice dinner shall we.”

Legoshi sat with strange thoughts swirling through his brain, he finally nudged Haru and whispered. “Is you dad ok, usually by now I am being grilled over an open fire, did I do something weird again?”

“No stupid you did something right, now I wanted to ask what was that kiss all about? My god that was embarrassing, Legoshi you’ve never kissed me like that before, I could feel a deep burning passion in that kiss, have you been hiding it from me all this time?” Her whispered reply made him stop to think about his feelings.

“Gohin said I need to let myself feel emotions, growing up I never got to show emotions much, after my mom died, I guess I just emotionally shut down. He thinks that’s maybe why I have such a hard time showing my true feelings. So I promised I would try to be more open, did I scare you?”

“No you didn’t scare me, but when you did that in front of my parents, I felt like they must have felt the other night when we opened the door on them doing what they were doing.” She reached out and squeezed his hand. “It made my heart race idiot,it’s still in shock after that kiss.” 

He smiled, and started to eat, trying to remember manners. He wasn’t at home in his old run down apartment, he was among civilized rabbits.

“So Legoshi any plans on making us grand parents soon?”

Both of their mouths dropped open at those words, coming out of Haru’s mothers mouth.

“Mom, god is that any kind of dinner conversation to drop on us! We haven’t even gotten married yet, and your already pushing us to give you grand children!”

“Well Haru you are in your prime years, babies just don’t come along under cabbage leaves you know.”

She blushed but was shocked when Legoshi chimed in. “We haven’t discussed children yet, but it’s definitely been on our minds.”

Haru’s face went bright scarlet, she grabbed his hand and went to drag him into the kitchen,when her father dropped the next bomb.

“Maybe you and Haru need to go home to your place this evening and discuss it in detail, we rabbits are very romantic when it comes to family discussion time.,wouldn’t you say it’s about time she sat and really talked to him about this dear?”

“Yes I think she’s ready to talk about her relationship needs,and babies but we know we’ve seen the signs you two have been fooling around haven’t you? Maybe we knew all along that Haru was truly in love with you Legoshi, so instead of sneaking around having sex behind our backs. We think you should just be open with us, after what happened the other night, you know your father and I still enjoy sex. You should tell us if that’s what you are going to do, we respect Legoshi, and two days from now, it will be official anyway. What does it matter, if you two act like a married couple.”

Her mother reached out then and took her fathers hand.

Haru’s embarrassed face slowly lightened, her parents had known about their having sex all along. She swallowed and glanced over to see his reaction, and he was smiling with a big stupid grin on his face.Then he reached out and took her hand like her mother had done to her fathers hand an pulled her into his lap.

“I wanted to ask her tonight, and I think it should be openly, Haru will you come back to my apartment and be with me tonight?”  
Was he really ready? The only time she had stayed over night with him had been a disaster, no she would be an adult about it. “I’ll need to bring my suitcase do we have enough money to call a cab?”

Legoshi’s face lit up and he dug out his wallet, “Uh maybe, I don’t know how much it would be, I’ve never taken a cab from here before.”

“Well never you mind, here call it an early wedding gift now maybe that discussion you two were planning on having about that loan can be in more intimate surroundings, oh and just so you know, your father and I have plans tonight understand!?” Her mother handed Haru a fifty and giggled. “Now finish your dinner ,pack your things and scoot, your dad and I have a nice evening planned, and yes I can see it on your mind we plan on having sex again, Haru you’ll see once your married and have children, just how nice it will be to finally get some romantic time together.”

Haru went to clear the dinner dishes and got a stern look from her mom. “Go pack your things, I can take care of the dishes later, and you two are cutting into my alone time with your father now git!”

Legoshi called a cab, and stood by the curb to wait on it as Haru packed her suitcase. Her mom came in and touched her on the shoulder. “I am happy for you Haru, your father and I know how you feel about him, what we said down there is true, we just want you to be open with us, I have known since that first summer break you had fallen in love with him. I didn’t know he was a wolf at the time, but I knew you were deeply in love,now go be with him. He’s shown he’s a very responsible young male, with your happiness in mind.” Haru’s mom hugged her then and kissed her forehead.”Go be happy my girl.”

The cabbie dropped them off at the entrance to the hidden condo, Haru reached into her purse and handed the driver the fifty. “Just keep the change, I know how dangerous this neighborhood can be at this time of night,thank you.”

Legoshi grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk, and took her hand as they headed to the door.

Someone was standing in the shadows of the doorway. “Oh hey Legoshi, looks like you have company staying over.”

“Oh hi Bogue, what are you out here doing?”

“Just catching a breath of fresh air, it’s a beautiful evening this evening, out here taking a break from writing, sort of hit a patch of writers block, and who is this charming lady you have with you?”

Haru started blushing. “This is my fiancee, we’ll be going now, and you can stop perving about her already she better not become a guest star in your hentai novels, got it.” Haru’s gaze looked stunned at hearing Legoshi’s words.

She stared at the retreating figure of the bear at the door, as Legoshi picked her up in his free arm and carried her up the stairs. “Legoshi who was that?”

“That’s Bogue he writes trashy romance novels that are nearly pure hentai, he had me proofread one last fall. His pen name is Ms Fig.” Legoshi’s words were like nails being dragged down a chalk board to Haru she’d been an avid reader of Ms Figs work for so many years.

“Tell me that’s a story right...that old fat bear can’t be Ms Fig, Ms Fig is a snow rabbit and one of my favorite writers!”

“He uses a stock photo of a model he met years ago for his dust cover picture, and that’s the truth, did you never wonder why Ms Fig never goes to any book signings, and is supposed to be a recluse, it’s because she is a he and an old guy in a run down apartment building in the worst part of the city that’s why. But I can see you have to see it for yourself, ok lets go back down and I’ll show you.”

He unlocked the door and tossed her suitcase in his apartment, he slammed the door shut and carried her down to Bogue’s door. Just as he prepared to knock Bogue appeared at the top of the stairway to the floor. “Did you need something Legoshi?”

“Yep my fiancee doesn’t believe me that you are Ms Fig, she is under the impression I would make up a story to protect an old pervert like you, please show her what you are currently working on.”

“Well your manners sure need some work but if she’s a fan sure I’ll give her a look, you just have to promise you won’t get on social media and give away my plot.”

He opened the door and led them in.” Here’s where I write all of my Ms Fig adventures, the latest is of course Ms Figs gentlemen caller, having a little trouble on a particular romantic scene, involving Ms Fig and the dapper Mr Weatherbee, see.”

Haru’s eyes went to the page he was working on on the computer screen. Ms Fig was in a compromising situation with her long time companion and confidant Mr Weatherbee, they had been apparently caught in the garden arbor by Ms Finkle the Hedgehog maid that worked at the Weatherbee estate.

She looked around her eyes burning, and spotted awards and plaques everywhere for Ms Fig.  
“Legoshi I’m sorry I mistrusted what you were saying, Mr Bogue could you sign my copy of Summer in Ohara, please.”  
“Sure anything for a friend, Legoshi has been a really good friend to a lot of us here, would you like to be a proofreader? I have been looking diligently for a new proof reader for my work, if you think you would be able to do that that is.”

Haru pulled her copy of Summer in Ohara out and her mind started whirling. “Uh I could proofread MS Fig stories before they go to press?” Her hands started shaking she was so excited.

“Yes that’s what a proofreader does, I like to use people who are not professionals to get a more honest response, I even let Legoshi do one last year, though still haven’t found a buyer for some of my Blue work, ah that’s how we refer to more pornographic writing, oh sorry did that surprise you? Well a writer needs to eat, many of my pieces never see print.”

“You write hentai to?”

“Yes well under another pen name of Mr Vice, clever turn of phase, but it’s a living I guess.”

“So when you say proof reader that would be for...Ms Fig stories right?”

“Oh you’re very funny my dear, I need a proof reader for all of my works, it pays well, usually 200 to 250 per manuscript. Do you want the job?” 

Haru was having a dilemma, she wanted to read Ms Fig stories, but could she bring herself to read the much more pornographic manuscripts, he would be sending her. She thought about her life to date, it likely wouldn’t be much different then that old life.

“Well I can see your likely going to turn me down, here let me sign that for you.”

“I’ll...I’ll do it!”

“Really, oh one second I have a Mr Vice novel right here, just completed the first draft and it needs a proof read to pick up errors and such, thank you for helping me it’s been months of searching.” He rummaged and finally found a large manila envelop with the manuscript inside, the label said Carnal desires series, Lusty ladies book two.

Legoshi had been very quiet during her talk with Mr Bogue. “So you’ll see just what kind of pervert Bogue really is now, but at least he’s going to pay you to ruin your brain with that hentai he writes.”

“Legoshi don’t be so mean, I’m sure it’s not that bad, I am going to do this only because I love Ms Fig novels so much, and if he isn’t a she it is exciting to actually meet the writer you have enjoyed reading for years.”

“You’ll see, I’m warning you.”

“I didn’t know you were such a prude Legoshi.”

They got back to the apartment and got dressed for bed, she opened the envelop and took the manuscript out to read a little before bed.

By twenty pages in it was proving to be just like Legoshi had warned her it would be. The writing was so blatantly sexual, the scenes in the pool she’d just finished reading had resulted in making her hot, she glanced over and he was beginning to doze off.

She decided to put the very sexual material away, and try to get to sleep they could talk about the loan tomorrow he had the day off from work that meant by noontime he would back here. she subsided and turned off the light. Almost an hour later she was still awake, she was so aroused she had to do something, so she could sleep. 

She gazed over and could hear him lightly snoring, he looked so peaceful she couldn’t wake him. She reached under the cover and pulled up her night dress,her fingers questing found her clitoris and she began to masturbate quietly, it took her nearly ten minutes to finally climax, it felt really good to relieve her need. She took her wet hand away, and smoothed the night dress down. God that manuscript was so graphically pornographic, she wondered if she could actually  
read through the thing. 

Finally around midnight, she finally fell asleep.

It started like it always did, the chasing, the terror of the monster that lived inside him, he could see it’s burning red eyes as it came howling towards him. Then he was there, his mouth slick with drool, he could see the rabbit girl as she ran from him,the scent of her drove him mad he wanted to devour her, to taste her blood in his mouth.

He was just about to tear her to pieces and her hand came up and smashed him on the nose. “Stop it Legoshi, you aren’t a monster, now behave!” The nightmare faded, he didn’t wake, her presence next to him had stopped the nightmare from making his sleep a torture.

Haru woke to the sound of water running somewhere. “Good morning love, did you sleep well?”

Haru looked over and spotted him already dressed, she smiled and let what she had been going to say slip away unsaid. “Yes so I’ll work on our business proposal more then we can talk about it when you get home at noontime.”

“Right, would you like some breakfast? I made pancakes.”

She brushed sleep from her eyes and smelled the delicious smell of fresh pancakes.


	3. Wedding day dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally is upon them.

Chapter 3 Wedding day dreams

She finally finished her ideas for the florist shop and decided to start working once again on that very sexual hentai novel, as she got deeper into the thing, she started to become engrossed by the female character. The day seemed to fly by, she was startled when she heard Legoshi’s key in the lock.

“Wow You’re back already? I finished my part of the business loan proposal want to start on your ideas so we can apply for the loan soon?”

Legoshi grinned it had been another great day at Culinary school, he’d scored the top grade in the class today on entrees. The instructor had asked the class to begin menu design projects for their mid terms, that grade would be nearly half of the scoring for the course study.

“Yes I had a really good day, I feel alive when I am cooking Haru. My imagination soars when I am at the stove, but I wanted to ask if you were hungry or not? I spotted the Kare pan vender down stairs on the street. He sells the best I have tasted, outside of the festival booths.”

Haru’s stomach growled at her and she blushed. “Uh I think my stomach is saying yes, lets get some, then we can come back and finish the proposal ok?” 

She pulled out her sun hat and put it on, for a spring day it had sure gotten hot. The cart selling Kare pan had a pretty good selection, they bought a nice lunch, strolling hand in hand as they as they went back upstairs to eat it.

Haru put the business proposal with everything she would need to get started in front of him, as she finished her meal. “So here’s everything I’ll need to get started, let’s start on the things for your cafe shall we?”

Legoshi shoved his last bun in his mouth, and started to read through the proposal she’d put in front of him. He reached into the bag he used for his knives and other culinary school things and dug out his notebook.

“My instructor helped me put together the things I would need for what I want to do, I wanted to keep it simple soups and sandwiches would keep it fast, and basically allow me to work the place by myself. I also talked to some of my fellow students, and set up a deal to buy bread and pastry from a couple of them, to help with their start ups being bakeries I’ll be able to have fresh bread for the sandwiches, and pastries for the morning crowd. He suggested getting a smoothy maker and offer that for cold drinks, and of course tea, but a fellow student saw what I was doing and said we might also consider a cappuccino machine. What do you think Haru, do you think a cappuccino machine would be profitable?”

“Well why don’t we research it.” She went to her suitcase and pulled out her laptop she’d used for college and plugged it in. “Oh I forgot you don’t have an internet connection here.”

“Wait the office manager for the building has a connection, and Bogue uses it to keep in contact with his agent, be right back.”

Legoshi slipped down and knocked on Bogues door. “Yeah, who is it?”

“It’s me I know you have the wifi password, can you give it to me? Haru needs to do somethings on the internet.”

Bogue opened the door and let Legoshi in. “Sure one sec let me find something to write it down on, just don’t give it to everyone, the building manager would have my head.”

Bogue quickly found something to write on and wrote down the password. “Here you go, has Haru started on my manuscript yet?”

“Ah I think so, I haven’t been paying attention really, been to busy with school and work.”

“Ah I see, so not just up there having naughty fun together, when you get home huh?”

“Shut up you old pervert, why does it always have to be about sex and crazy hentai shit with you huh, thanks for the password.” Legoshi slammed Bogues door and headed back upstairs.

“So were you able to get the wifi password?” 

“Yep here you go, now lets see what we can find out.” Haru typed the password in and searched for the site she was looking for, she finally located the site and clicked on it. 

“God you would think on a site that does business analyse, they wouldn’t have a bunch of pop up adds, for so many things. Hmmm maybe it’s because they get revenue from the sites listed with them, ok here's the info we were looking for, looks like where we are going to be opening shop gets a good to very good rating for cappuccino.”

“So I think it would be a good bet, we would see a pretty good income, from buying a cappuccino machine.” He added it to his business outline and handed it to her to add to the business proposal.

“Now we just need a name for our place, any ideas?”

He sat down and pondered that question, what would be a good name for their joint venture. “How about the Floral cafe?” Haru’s eyes lit up with excitement, and she typed in that as the name on their business proposal for the loan. “It’s simple and descriptive, I really like it. So tomorrows the big day, are you as nervous as I am Legoshi?”

‘Yeah...I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight, you’re planning on heading back to your parents house early in the morning and I always feel like this neighborhood is full of bad people.”

“Well I can take care of myself, you know I did it long before we ever met, ok what did you want to do? We’re done with our business loan proposal, and we have all evening to talk or do whatever we want to.”

Haru started moving closer to him on the couch. “Uh.. Bogue asked if you had started to work on the proofreading yet?”

Haru’s face turned a bright shade of scarlet. “Oh...uh yeah kind of taking it a little at a time, he didn’t exactly tell me when he needed it done, maybe I should ask him.”

“Why are you blushing so much?” Legoshi picked up the manuscript from the couch and opened it, Haru tried to grab the thing from him but he held it away from her. He scanned the first page and it was already dirty.

She tried to get it away from him, but he kept her at bay. “This is totally disgusting, how far have you gotten then?”

She finally subsided and stared at him. “At first I couldn’t read it much, but now I don’t want to stop, I identified with the main character, it feels like he is writing about my life, so I’m already on chapter 15 nearly done with it.”

“Really it doesn’t bother you, seems very much pure porn, how can you read this?”

“I thought that way to until I got a couple of chapters in, now I like the style Bogue uses, his character the main character she is a free spirit, her sexual relations with so many males is so much like my life before Legoshi I just like it now, do you understand?”

“You’re a hentai, ok.” He handed her the manuscript and she glared at him.

“I am not a hentai, I just happen to like the book is all!”

“Hentai..hentai...hentai. She dove on him then, and stopped his teasing with a kiss.

She finally broke away. “There, was that enough to stop teasing me?”

He started laughing and put devil horns up behind her head. “You blush so cutely, when I say that.”

“Ok so maybe I am a little,stop that, god you’re being so mean today. She pushed his hand away that was making the devil horns and started to giggle she couldn’t help it. “Dammit you made me laugh now, ok it’s hentai but it’s really good hentai, and we could use the extra income so nehhh!” She stuck out her tongue at him.

“So, are you just about done with the book?”

“Yes I only have a chapter and a half to go, then I can return it, wonder if he pays in cash or check?”

“He paid me in cash, the last time I proofread his junk.”

She inched closer to him. “I really like his stories, I thought I was going to be disgusted but are you ok with me doing this?”

He reached out and encircled her shoulders. “I think it’s ok, just was having a bit of fun.”

“I’m enjoying reading the book, I guess it’s very arousing, Legoshi I never thought I would feel this way reading a book.”

He leaned in and kissed her then. “Haru this arousal you’re feeling when you read the book, does it bother you?”

“A little, to be honest it...it makes me really horny Legoshi, I’m feeling that way now!” She finally climbed into his lap, and reached up to caress his face.

His face felt so rough under her fingers, his hands came in and he enfolded her in his arms. “You feel so soft Haru.” His touch was gentle like always, she turned and straddled his lap.

“Can we make love? Her plea was accompanied by her warm hug as she tried to crush herself closer to him. These emotions that were stirred up from reading, wanted to be quenched with him, to feel him touching and caressing her body.

“As my soon to be bride commands, so shalt it be.”

“God don’t be sappy.” They undressed and Haru reached for the book.

“Could we try what’s in chapter 15?” Haru had book marked the page.

Legoshi took the manuscript from her as she crawled back into his lap naked, she straddled him again and started running her fingers through his chest fur, while she waited for him to read through the scene.

He finally got to what he determined as the thing she wanted to try. The male in the scene was some kind of boxer or athlete he guessed rippling muscles and such he guessed that was in there to excite the reader, ok so it seemed simple enough.

Meanwhile Haru’s fingers had trailed down his chest, then down his stomach and stopped right where she intended them to,she softly started to stroke him.

“I can only read so fast, if you...keep that up...I..won’t.” He dropped the manuscript on the floor behind the couch and let nature take its course. 

His right arm went around her, his left arm went under her and he stood up. Haru’s eyes went wide they were going to try this exciting sounding position, she reached for him as he held her there and got him seated.

Her arms went around him then as best they could, and held on to his back. He brought her down gently on him, she could feel him going all the way in, as he slid home inside her.

God he was so big, she felt filled to bursting, then he started to lightly bounce her on him. This was what had been described in the scene she had read, and god it felt good he could hold her in this standing position and she would get very deep penetration, just like when she straddled him on top. The bouncing on him made her orgasm very quickly, she rode that orgasm the entire time, till he finally came inside her. Their breathing was hard and ragged, this was what sex should feel like, when they made love. This position would be used again, a lot, if she had her say.

“Oh god Haru...that was so good, did I do it right?”

She was still breathing hard having sex used to be enjoyable, but when you let your feelings get involved, love felt so much better.

“Legoshi that was just like I pictured it would be, I love you so much!”

He leaned down and kissed her again. “Haru I feel so good when we’re together, is this what emotions are supposed to feel like?”

Her gaze locked with his, and she caressed his cheek. “I think this is what love is supposed to feel like at least.”

They got cleaned up, and Haru sat back down with him in nothing but her bathrobe. “I’m really nervous about tomorrow I guess it must be wedding jitters, can we just relax and watch something with the wifi password we could watch a movie and lay here on the couch together.”

“That sounds fun, can we watch a comedy?”

She brought the laptop over and accessed her netbox account, browsing through they found new releases and spotted Yumi had a new comedy special.

“I know you’ll like her, shes really funny and well she suits my taste in comedians, let’s watch it.  
They spent the next hour watching dirty skits and naughty jokes Legoshi laughed at the impressions she had done and said she looked like that when she orgasmed. Haru smacked him playfully.

“Well when you cum you look like this!” She scrunched up her face to look like his, when he orgasmed, and Legoshi busted out laughing.

“I do not, that is silly I wouldn’t look like that!”

They started making stupider and stupider faces till she finally started laughing just at how silly they both were. When she finally caught her breath, she climbed back in his lap.

“You know to be honest you do have that open mouthed look when you orgasm, it’s a bit daunting, but I have come to know when I see that look. You’re about to make me feel like I’m alive inside.” The words she spoke were soft, almost a whisper, as they sat there on the couch.

“Uh... so what do you want to watch next?”

“Well comedy was a good choice, hmmm does an action movie sound fun?”

“Hey look the new Kaiju Space monster Gidora is there, we have to see it Haru, it’s the best!”

She clicked on the giant monster movie and they both got involved with the story, the brilliant scientist finds the giant egg on a research trip to a desert island somewhere in the Pacific ocean. He and his very sexy research assistant, decide to bring the egg back to Japan and unlock its secrets. Little knowing that by moving the egg from the shadowy location it had landed in, they would begin the hatching process.

The giant monster lizard hatched out, and began to rampage it’s way across Japan. Two hours later the scientist and his beautiful assistant finally created a poisonous gas, that destroyed the giant monster.

“Hey are you tired Legoshi?”

“Yeah getting there, shall we unfold the futon and get some rest?”

Legoshi turned out the light and the room fell into darkness, he wondered if the nightmare would visit again, but the night passed and nothing disturbed his sleep.

The alarm clock rang at 5:30 AM and they got up today was the big day, later this afternoon his friends from 701 would be coming over to help move everything to the new place downtown. “Did you sleep well?”

Legoshi looked over and smiled at Haru, her ears looked frazzled. “I did but you look a fright, didn’t you sleep well?”

“No I was to hot last night, we really need to get a nice fan when we move, later today.”

Haru put her robe on and went to the floors public restroom with her tooth brush and comb, she ran into Seven coming out of her apartment.

“Good morning I saw you coming out of Legoshi’s apartment you must be his fiancee Haru, I’m Seven, pleased to finally meet you. I hope Legoshi’s inviting a lot of us from here, didn’t put you to to much trouble.”

“No my mother and I figured out a nice meal for everyone, it’s a pleasure to meet someone from here that seems so nice, this neighborhood sure isn’t very friendly sometimes.” 

“I hear that, it’s taken me quite sometime to get used to this part of town, it’s not the nicest of places, but this building has some really decent people living in it.”

She completed her morning routine and went back to Legoshi’s apartment. 

“I met your neighbor Seven she seems very nice.”

“Yes she used to think I was a scary person then we all got together and found out we were all just people who were hiding from something. I made us waffles.” He handed her a plate and sat with her on the couch to eat.

“So you’ll be going back to your parents place then after this?”

“Yes, I will need sometime to get into my wedding dress, I saw you had rented a nice blue tuxedo, I imagine you will look dashing in it at the church.”

“Yes my grand father told me you only get married once in your life that matters, and to make it a happy memory.”

Legoshi cleared their plates as Haru got dressed. “I'll see you at the church Legoshi.” She leaned in and gave him a morning kiss. “I love you, I’m still trying to figure out how I allowed you into my heart like this, but you have to promise never to leave me.”

“Just leave the suitcase, I’ll pack it on the truck and we can take it to our new home this afternoon. Haru I don’t know why, but when you were taken by the lions, I felt like my heart had been torn out, it made me feel real anguish for the first time since my mother died, all those years ago. I promise to always be by your side, count on it.”

Legoshi got dressed and walked with her down to the street. “Love you, see you soon, don’t you dare be late Legoshi!”

Haru got to the first bus and showed the driver her pass, there were a lot of morning commuters heading into the downtown area, as she sat she spotted Seven again sitting at the back of the bus. “Don’t you have the day off today Seven?”

“Yes I do, but I needed to go pick up my check, need to pay rent for next month and buy groceries this morning. The store I go to opens early I will get what I need and be to the church before 8, see you then.”

Haru sat next to an old Possum lady who was trying to knit, her knitting was a beautiful shawl she was working on. “So you look like today is special, don’t be shy I am not crazy, I am a fortune teller, I am heading to my shop early. Because I need to do some spring cleaning and my niece promised to come help me today.”

“Oh isn’t that nice, so that looks pretty what you’re working on there.”

“Would you like me to read your fortune?”

Haru extended her hand to the old woman, and waited. “Oh my this is a very convoluted future you have, I see much joy and a sadness that will take long years to heal, I feel for you my dear, to marry the perfect one for you, is a thing many of us never get, I think the sadness will not be to soon but his passing won’t be unforeseen, he has been hiding it from everyone.”

“Thank you, for telling my fortune, but this is my stop.”

Haru nodded to the old lady and got off the bus at the end of her parents road, the walk up was a bright feeling of joy to Haru. Today she was getting married, to a wolf of all things, and she couldn’t feel more at peace. The old lady fortune tellers words drifted away as she stepped to the door, used her key and quietly slipped inside.  
“Oh Haru your back already, your fathers already gone ahead to the church to get things ready for the service. Now lets get you into your wedding dress, and we certainly need to get you looking radiant, you are such a beautiful daughter, your father and I are going to miss you when you go to make a life with Legoshi, you’ll have to have us over once you two get settled.”

Haru let her mother help her with the dress, and allowed her to preen her fur she gazed in the mirror in her mother and fathers room and the beautiful woman staring back at her made her want to cry.

“Mom what if were not ready? What if we end up hating each other? What if…?” 

“Haru don’t you think I went through this with my mother to, it’s called wedding day jitters, I think every bride must feel like this at one time or another, but you know you love Legoshi, that is never going to change. I saw that the first time you came home after whatever happened to you, before you explained he had saved your life. Don’t you feel it deep in your heart? That deep down feeling of joy and peace, when you are with him?”

Haru started to cry. “I do feel it mom, I guess I’m just worried about what other people will do, or how they will react to us being a couple, Dads right about that there is a lot of prejudice against interspecies marriages still, and I looked at the numbers for divorces of interspecies couples it is really high. What would I do if he decides in a few years, he doesn’t want to be with me anymore mom?!”

“Haru now think about that seriously for a minute, think about Legoshi, how does he speak to you? How does he treat you when you’re with him alone just the two of you? I’ve seen how he treats you in public, he’s always trying to be respectful and treat you fairly. Even when I watched him put you on his shoulder and carry you, I thought at first that might be undignified but after I thought more about it, I saw what he was trying to do. He put you up there, because he is so much bigger and up that high you could not only see better, but talk easier to him as well.”

Haru sniffled and looked in the mirror. “Do you think we can make it mom?”

“If I didn’t think you and Legoshi could make a life together, don’t you think your father and I would have said so? We did have misgivings at first, but once we came to know and understand him, we changed our minds about him, and don’t let what your dad was saying the other day bother you to much. He’s your dad,he’ll never really be happy about someone marrying his little girl, now wipe your eyes. I need to get you to the church, so my little girl can become a bride.”

Haru wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and hugged her mom. “I hope someday I am as wise as you mom, maybe one day I’ll be sitting there giving a daughter of mine, the same talk you just gave me.”

Legoshi was antsy, the suit itched and he felt it was a little to tight, Jack had agreed to be his best man, and Louis and Juno were sitting on the brides side. He felt extremely under the close observation of old schoolmates, that had been a shock to learn Louis and Juno were engaged to be married next month. Louis was now running his fathers company, and the marriage announcement had been a slap in the face to the arranged marriage he had dissolved only three weeks ago.

The pastor of the church had gestured to the grooms party to step to the podium, Legoshi started to sweat,he loosened the collar of the shirt, his nerves were on edge. The wedding march started and Haru appeared at the end of the hallway. He swallowed in a dry mouth, she looked absolutely radiant in the flowing white dress, the veil she wore was trimmed in pink lace.

Jack nudged him the pastor was speaking to him he had been drifting away. He stepped to the podium as Haru’s dad stepped away, and Haru joined her arm to his in front of the podium.

“Legoshi do you take Haru to be your lawfully wedded mate,in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Do you Haru take Legoshi as your lawfully wedded mate, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“With these vows to bind them together, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Legoshi raised her veil and drew her to him,the closeness felt exciting as his lips touched hers for the first time as a married couple. There was a patter of applause from the gathered guests and one wolf whistle from Louis who couldn’t remain silent.

They rushed down the aisle to the waiting limo and were driven to their new home. “Legoshi why did we come here? 

“Because Jack told me we needed to be here, the truck he hired, well he wasn’t completely honest with me. He hired a moving company to actually do everything, he said it was a surprise wedding gift, but I am feeling a little anxious. What if they don’t get everything?” 

“We’ll know soon enough I guess is that the movers truck there? 

“Yep looks like it let’s get the doors open, and let them in, we can move your things in tomorrow I guess.”


	4. New friends and old enemies

Chapter 4 New friends and old enemies

Today was the day, Haru got up early but Legoshi was already in the bathroom, “Hey I am coming in there.” She had started doing that, they’d already had one embarrassing happening with him on the toilet.

“I’m taking a shower, are you as nervous as I am about our loan presentation this morning?”  
He heard the door open and could see her through the shower curtain at the sink.

“Not really, I know we have a good proposal, and our numbers are sound. The only thing I am worried about, is if we will get someone who is a speciest. My dad was right, there is a lot of prejudice against interspecies marriages out there, so many purest howling against people like us.”

“Well I hope the loan officer were going to see judges us on our proposal for our business, and not our relationship.” He had just begun to shampoo his head, when he felt her enter the shower with him.

“Hand me the cloth, and the soap, I’ll do your back for you if you do mine.” His tail started wagging, she giggled.”Hey stop that, your scattering water everywhere, silly male!” 

“I’m excited Haru, I feel so happy.” He ducked his head under the water and rinsed out the shampoo. She’d already lathered his back by that time and he noticed he was shedding, “Must be getting my summer coat, sorry about all the fur.”

“Well I’m shedding to you know, guess biology does what it does, we need to make sure we clear the drain Legoshi we wouldn’t want to have to call a plumber, that would be very very embarrassing.”

“I’ll do it, after we have breakfast.”

The shower spray felt good on his back, when he turned to face her and rinse off the soap.  
“God Legoshi,again this morning? Are you never not horny anymore?” His hard on was sticking out straight from his body, at full attention.

“Well we haven’t got time for much, do you wake every morning with morning wood now?

“I wake up and I can smell your scent so close to me Haru, so yeah I guess it will keep happening, I can’t help it.” She thought back to yesterday and nodded, she’d woken in the same state, wanting him, but her body hid her reactions better then his did.

“So Mr Wolf, would you like me to relieve the pressure?”

He nodded,but had her turn and finish washing first. “It can wait till we are finished washing, Haru does it bother you if...well if I am this way in the morning?”

“Not really, but I have to admit, some mornings when I wake up it’s happening to me to. Yesterday, well I was extremely feeling that way, but you had school early and I didn’t feel like bothering you with it. Uh so how about from now on if we’re well, you know feeling this way can we just ask the other partner for...it?”

He finished washing her back, and reached around her bringing her in close to him,she felt his hard on pressed against her stomach as he turned her to face him, dousing her in the shower spray. Her hand went to him, it felt natural to help him this way, it didn’t take her long to jerk him off, the warm water spraying over them both felt extremely nice. When he finally came, he let out a long sigh and kissed her.

She giggled at the look on his face. “You know we are starting to fall into a routine already, we haven’t had sex for a few days now, even though I have been horny, and this morning I think maybe we are getting to know our rhythm together. We still have times when I guess it will happen, but maybe we will even out soon, have you noticed the urgency of mating has slackened off after last week?”

It had been all they could do once the movers and wedding feast had gotten over, not to rip each others clothes off right there in the living room, and mate till they were both sore. Over the last few days the demands had lessened and they were adjusting to each other, she smiled and caressed his cheek. “We should get out, the water is getting cold.”

He put her down and turned the water off. She giggled outside, and when he climbed out, she popped him with her towel. “Hey no fair!” She laughed and scrambled out the door, after she had popped him, running for their bedroom.

He ran after her, trailing water as he did so. She screeched and dodged his wet hands, as he dribbled everywhere. 

“Ahhhh, stop your all wet ugh get away...eeeeeh stop don’t, ugh Legoshi gross. He had finally caught her and hugged her to his sopping wet body.

“Got you.”

He held her with wet hands, then kissed her again.

“Legoshi you got water everywhere!”

She started laughing, and threw the towel from the bathroom at him.

He took the towel she had thrown at him, and dried himself off. “You realize you made an absolute mess right!?”

He looked sheepishly at her, then started grinning. “It was fun though!”

“Since I am already dry, what do you want for breakfast?”

He thought about what they had gotten out shopping the day before, and smiled. “How about a nice omelette?”

When he had finally cleaned up the water dips everywhere, he went into the kitchen and sat at the table. “Ummm, that smells delicious babe.”

Haru stopped what she’d been doing and blushed, he’d started calling her that over the last few days. 

“Ok hun, come get yours.” She waited for his reaction, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye, as he came to get his breakfast. He had a blush on his face but he didn’t say a word about her cute pet name for him.

She finished her own food and sat down to eat with him, paging through their proposal one last time to see if they had missed anything.

“Haru… I like being called hun.” His blush hadn’t faded from his face though she noticed.

“Well you started it, calling me babe, I like that to, just don’t say it in public yet, still trying to wrap my head around being a married woman now, please.”

“I promise I won’t call you that unless we’re alone, let’s both do that ok?”

She grinned it would be their secret for now.”So I wanted to ask, did you think of anything else you might need for the cafe, before we leave for our interview for the loan?”

“Jack had a suggestion, he’s been working part time as a bar tender, he said we might consider a glass froster for our cold drinks, can we see how much that will cost?”

Haru had been overjoyed when the internet service had finally come to hook them up the day before yesterday,and she had live access again. “Looks like it will cost another 500 Legoshi you sure we need a glass froster?”

“Jack said they use it for keeping drinks cold, but when I spoke to a fellow student I was told it is also great for doing ice cream bowls and parfait cups as well, I was thinking I might have ice cream as a dessert choice, and that would be very nice to have.” 

Haru inserted her USB flash drive, and added the item to their proposal. “Wow that brings our total to 40,000 I hope we get this Legoshi, that’s a lot of money!”

“Well our proposal is well put together, I think we have a good chance of getting it.”

She extracted the USB drive and put it in her purse. “Well next week I’ll be taking my drivers exam, my dad and mom got me a car to make deliveries with.”

“I sit for my Culinary City & Guilds, end of the week, if I get my certification I can open the cafe, while I finish school.”

Haru was excited as they went to the bus stop together, he had put her on his shoulder again and was happily explaining the new friendships, he was making with fellow students. “I think it will be nice to invite my friends from Bebebe udon shop over to see my new place, once we get open to.”

He put her down as the bus approached, and they climbed on. This bus seemed pretty full for this time of day. “Pull the bell pull Legoshi the next stop is ours.”

Legoshi picked her up like usual and they headed for the bank, they arrived twenty minutes before their appointment and Haru went to speak to the loan officers secretary. “My husband and I have an appointment for 10 am, we will be waiting in the waiting area when the loan officer is ready for us.”

“Thank you for being prompt, I’ll tell him you are out there waiting on moment.” The Gnu secretary got up and went to knock on an office door, and opened it.”Your ten o’clock is here to see you sir, should I send them in?”

“Yes I’m excited to see what their business proposal looks like, please do.”

She went back to where Haru and Legoshi were sitting and told the two they could go in.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome please have a seat, what can the national bank do for you?”

Legoshi sat regarding the anteater, and allowed Haru to make their presentation. She handed Mr Saito the USB flash drive, and waited for him to read their proposal. “I must say this is very well laid out, I don’t see any discretionary funds here though, you should really allow for a bit of on hand cash, I would suggest with a start up like this of about 5,000 in discretionary cash to allow for business expenses, that might occur outside of the norm,should I add this to your proposal?”

“Haru maybe we should, we might run into expenses that we haven’t planned on.”

“Alright, yes please add that amount to our business proposal, thank you Mr Saito.”

“Well then everything looks in order, let me just step over and speak to my bank manager, I will be but a moment.”

“What do you think was he impressed enough to give us a chance?”

“I think so Haru, your presentation was well put together, and other then the money he thought we should add, we priced everything out, I am feeling confident.”

Haru nervously chewed on a nail, this was everything they ever dreamed about, she spotted the loan officer coming back, being followed by a rather portly Bulldog gentlemen.

“This is Mr Benton our branch manager.” Mr Saito introduced them and returned to his desk.

“Mr Saito tells me you two are applying for a start up business loan, I reviewed your proposal and am quite intrigued by your idea, can you explain what you envision your place being like for me please.”

Haru told him what she expected to do with her side and further explained future plans on turning the small yard they had in back of the building into a greenhouse once they could afford to invest further.

“Ah I see, so the future plans would ensure your business would likely become self sustaining, and you sir tell me how your side will work.”

Legoshi explained his menu ideas and his hopes of further expanding to larger dinner selection once they got established.

“Very good this shows determination to succeed, I like it Saito, their loan is approved 100%. I would like if you when you do decide to make further expansions, return to do business with us again, have a nice day.” 

They signed the loan agreement, and were on their way home, Legoshi’s tail kept wagging all the way to the bus stop. “We did it, were in business!” Haru hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s get on this as soon as we get home Haru, I want to be able to open the day after my exams for my City and Guilds are done and I have my certification, we’ll have to apply for our business license but we have the funds to do that, did you want to do that now?”

Haru was so excited they had gotten the loan she started kicking her feet. “Yes, I think it would great we have plenty of time, lets head to city hall and get our licenses!”

They traveled to the station and switched to the City center bus it took another twenty minutes to get to city hall. Haru reached up and pulled the stop cord, they headed inside through a morning crowd of people, in the downtown corridor. 

They took a number and waited the license office was swarming with people. Finally after an hour they were finally called. “What kind of business are you applying for licensing for?”

Mr Asahi is it? My husband and I are looking to open a Floral shop with an attached cafe, we realize this will be a joint business and have accounted for the prices accordingly.” The Fat Baboon looked at them over his glasses, and wrinkled his nose.

His attitude started getting on Legoshis nerves, as the mealy mouthed agent started to give them a line of legal run around, Haru started to cry as the agent further noted fees and service information, Legoshi’s eyes began to redden.

Haru felt the wave of rage building, she tried to calm him but he had had enough bullshit from this pencil pushing asshole. “Yes and of course the city dumping fee.” The speed at which he hauled the offensive Baboon to the grate between them was lightning quick, he slammed the bastards face into the grill and whispered.

“Give us our licenses, or I am going to have an early lunch, understand!?”

Mr Asahi rapidly filled out their licenses and pushed them through the opening, his feet dangling off of his work station box by several inches. He had to learn not to aggravate large carnivores, from now on, it was bad for his health. “Tha….tha...that will be 300 please.” Legoshi slammed the money into the cash tray, and shoved it forcefully in, jamming the tray into the baboons fat stomach.

Legoshi let the baboon go, and retrieved the licenses. “I hear anything about other fees, I’ll come back down here, and we’ll have words again, understand!?”

As they walked back to the bus stop Haru smacked him. “You just threatened to eat him Legoshi, what’s wrong with you!?”

“He was being an irritating asshole, and I wouldn’t eat something like him, his stench was offensive enough, in my nose, and you were letting him push you around, why? You can be forceful with me, he was treating you like crap, when I saw you start to cry, that’s when I had had enough, now drop it.” 

Haru stared at him, Legoshi was being assertive, she stopped to think about that. He’d only reacted after the baboon had made her cry, that had been a trigger. “I...I’m sorry for smacking you, but you frightened me back there, though I guess it could have been worse. There could be a bloody mess back there, but tell me something, why didn’t it turn into a bloody mess?”

“Uh...I guess my anger management course is working, I felt angry, but not in a rage. I’m sorry if I scared you, I only meant to scare him into doing his job, and to stop hassling us.”

It took them almost forty five minutes to get home during the noon rush hour, and when they finally got back, a large package had been left for them by Max-fast. “Hmm wonder what this is?” Legoshi labored the huge package in, while Haru got the door open. “Grab something to open it with, Haru.”

“Coming, one sec let me grab a kitchen knife, be right down.”

Legoshi finally got it open, and unpacked the thing, it was a new bread warmer, to keep bread and rolls at a warm temperature. “This will be great for the sandwich rolls, and bread, there’s even a setting for pastry, but there was no note with it, I don’t even know who sent this to me.”

“Well, had to be someone who knows you Legoshi.”

“Maybe someone from my school, yeah the more I think about it, I bet it was one of the bakery students that was a really nice thing for them to do.”

“These fellow students of yours seem very nice Legoshi, are you ever going to invite any of them over?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it, maybe we should have a grand opening party, and invite our friends?”

“Oh that sounds exciting, yes let’s do that!” Haru gathered up the the box and the filler inside, and took it out to throw it in their dumpster. 

“Hey fluff, give us a private show, how about you come with us? We can give you what you want!” Haru turned at the loud voice, and saw two coyotes.They were dressed in dark leather jackets at the end of the alley next to the night club, that was under renovation.

“Get the fuck away from me, I only work here, you are disgusting!” Haru heard a slap, and saw someone fall to the bricks, the voice sounded familiar.

She decided to speak up then. “Hey leave her alone, you assholes!”

“Well looks like we found us another little bitch rabbit to play with, come over here and let us get to know you better!”

The taller one started heading her way. Haru stood her ground and glared at him, he was fat and it looked like he had mange, he got right up to her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

So you work at the strip club to? Or are you just a street walker sticking her whore ass in where it doesn’t belong!?” He drew a long knife from inside the leather jacket. Haru began to back away, she saw blood shed was about to happen, and backed into the garden wall. Fear over came her, and she started to whine.

“Don’t hurt me!”

The shadow descended from the top of the wall, she saw the force of his fist strike the coyote in the head, the sound of crunching bone made her ill, then Legoshi was mauling the fat coyote, her fear must have drawn her to his attention. “You retards are never going to learn, you hurt those I love or defend, and I will tear you apart!” 

The other coyote had continued to beat on his captive, smack after smack, then hurled her to the alley bricks, only turning to confront the real threat to late.

That’s when it happened. Haru watched Legoshi begin to glow red, then suddenly he accelerated at an amazing speed, to impact and drive the second attacker so hard into the clubs concrete wall, he was crushed.

Yafuya sensed the power being used, he’d been watching Legoshi closely ever since the incident with the Golden triangle gangers. He leapt into the alley, and came to rest next to Legoshi’s mate. The dead coyote was one he had been tracking for the last few days, he and his pack had killed and maimed innocent herbivores uptown, all hopped up on some new designer drug, that made carnivores into mindless eating machines.

The carnage of the last attack site had been truly gut wrenching to witness, parts and pieces of the coyote packs victims half eaten carcasses, arms, fingers, legs torn off of bodies. The memory would be forever burned into his brain.

He walked up slowly on the new Beastar. “Legoshi I told you this was going to happen, the last time we spoke, didn’t I!”

Legoshi turned to Yafuya, the look on his face was focused. “Oh it’s you, I told you before I don’t want to have anything to do with becoming a Beastar, why don’t you leave me alone, why do I have to clean up the mess? Shouldn’t you have been the one to take care of scum like these!”   
Legoshi savagely kicked, the dead coyote on the ground at his feet. 

“I was tracking them, but fate seems to have intervened again, and now there’s nothing you can do to stop it now!” Yafuya pointed at the harlequin rabbit finally getting to her feet, at the end of the alley where she had been thrown, scratches and a black eye apparent on her face.

“There are witnesses now, you have no choice now Legoshi, the council will demand a full report, when word of a new Beastar gets out, I will be forced into training you. We both know if that happens our views are different, please come down to the station with me, I know how hard this is for you, but it can’t be helped now.” 

“If you insist on dragging me down there, then Haru comes with us, if shes excluded you can go to hell!”

Yafuya stared back at Haru as she slowly made her way up the alley. “If shes drawn into this shes going to become a target, do you seriously want her to be under that sort of threat the rest of your damned lives, are you fucking stupid!?”

Haru spoke with her angry voice at the horse standing in the alley in front of her. “I will decide if my life being threatened is worth it or not, now shut the fuck up before my husband gets enraged again and there’s more blood shed!”

The harlequin rabbit finally made it to her avengers, and a voice from her past sounded familiar to her. “Haru is that you? Haru glanced over and saw the rabbit was Mizuchi a old high school nemesis, her face was beaten and she looked in terrible shape.

“Mi...Mi...Mizuchi what are you doing here? I thought you and your high class society friends, would never be seen somewhere like this.”

The harlequin rabbit collapsed to the alley floor. Haru ran to her she could see blood seeping from a wound on Mizuchi’s side. “She needs an ambulance now!”

Yafuya grabbed his cell and dialed special services, the medical team would be here in minutes. “She’ll be alright as soon as the medics get here, but the three of us I guess need to go to the station, there’s no other way Legoshi. Your power as a Beastar is maturing at an alarming rate, I’ve seen your power level climbing, each encounter you have it increases in it’s raw rage induced ability. If you don’t learn to master it, then I will be forced to kill you! You know the council will never allow a rampager, to run wild in the streets ever again!”

Haru’s face was stunned by the horses declaration, he had just told her husband he would kill him, if he didn’t comply to the demands he was forcing on them.

“You’re a real piece of work, Legoshi has defended me for a very long time, he is a good wolf, he is driven to help others even at his own expense, and you have the gall to threaten his life in front of me, Fuck you!” Haru savagely kicked, the horse in the leg. Legoshi snatched her up and glared at Yafuya.

“You are forcing me to choose, and I really can’t see any way out of this now. Haru, please stop, his threats are because of the council, they would make him kill me, he and I have spoken before, but I can’t let this kind of thing go on any more, this violence has to stop, now let’s go down to the station and take care of this.”

Yafuya summoned a car to come pick them up as soon as the medics took the rabbit away. “I must say Legoshi, your mate has a brutal kick, that actually hurts.” 

“I learned something a while ago about Haru, she doesn’t care if she lives or dies anymore, if a carnivore threatens her she gets savage and mouthy to.”

Haru glared at him for calling her mouthy. “Well I don’t give a crap, he was insulting and nasty, saying that.”

“So Legoshi you know the council will make it official right, a new Beastar in the city will make criminals think twice before committing acts of criminal violence, and you being on this end of town certainly makes it easier for me to patrol.”

“Hey Mr wolf! Yeah I’m talking to you, why didn’t you tell me you were a Beastar, were you just going to creep out at night and go around avenging and whatever without my knowledge!?”

Legoshi looked at her, he could see real anger in her face. “I have been meaning to tell you, I just could never find the right time to explain it, I hate it Haru, this power makes me hurt inside sometimes, I didn’t want to frighten you, and I was afraid of scaring you with it.”

“You idiot! How could running around being a hero, be scary, dumbass!” She leaned in and kissed him then. That’s how I feel for you saving me from those scumbags again, never keep anything from me ever again, understand!?”

Yafuya started laughing at the couples argument. “What’s so funny asshole!?” Haru demanded to know.

“Legoshi I like her, shes got fire in her soul, did you marry her because of that? Her mouth needs work, certainly doesn’t act like the lady wife of the next Beastar! Oh you do realize what I said was true, you will be a walking target from now on Mrs Haru!”

“I don’t give a damn, if someone threatens me I know Legoshi will be there to deal with them end all!”


	5. The grand opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected happenings! for Legoshi and Haru

Chapter 5 The grand opening

Yafuya had taken them to the station and they had been waiting for three hours, finally he had returned. “Well it’s official, dammit I knew they would force me into doing this, but I told them you need a carnivore focused training. I can’t do that, but I know someone who can.”

Legoshi sat up, Haru noticed he was suddenly on edge. “So you’re going to force me to go train somewhere else? I have a life here now, you can’t just shove me around like a ignorant child!”

“Did I say I was shoving you anywhere, no I said I know someone who can train you, just I don’t know if...dammit just shut up and go home for right now, I’ll contact you in a few days all right!”

“Haru and I have a grand opening to celebrate tomorrow, so we have a lot of work to do between now and then.”

“Legoshi we still have so much to get set up, it will likely be the end of the week before we can open.” 

“Ok, so what say we plan on next Saturday then?”

Haru smiled and nodded at him. “That sounds more doable then tomorrow, we still need to get our floor plan set out, and get everything set up, do you think we might be able to get some help from some of your friends Legoshi?”

“I’ll ask the guys from 701, they usually can help I’ll get Bosu to have a look, he went into interior design and commercial architecture.”

“That would be great, he could help us with the layout then!” Haru was excited, Legoshi’s friends were turning out to be loads of help for them.

“Well here you are, now Legoshi, you have to keep this with you from now on. It’s a tracking device equipped cell phone, the council needs to know where you are at, from now on at all times.”

Legoshi helped Haru out of the unmarked car. “I get it, I just don’t know if I like it that much, this thing better not be bugged to listen to what I am doing! If I find out it is, you will get it back, in pieces!”

“Dammit it’s not bugged, it does have a recording function though, you get into a fight, you need to turn it on! That way it will be used as evidence, when the officers show up, got it dumbass!”

Legoshi growled and shoved the new cellphone in his hoodie pocket. “I guess, call me when you get things straightened out, until then make yourself scare, your scaring away business with your ugly face.”

Haru took him by the hand and unlocked the front door.”That reminds me we’ll have to get a door sign for announcing our shop hours, we really need to figure out when we want to open and close.”

As they walked inside, Yafuya drove off. “I thought we could be open 11 AM to 7PM, that way If you have any deliveries to make, you could use the morning to do that. I was thinking I might set a few tables outside here, early and set up a booth to sell pastry and cappuccino while your out making morning deliveries, then open the shop at 11AM.”

Haru pulled him down to her and kissed him. “Your being clever, that sounds like a really well thought out plan, it would be great for encouraging customers. If they knew they could come back later for lunch and dinner, and closing at 7PM, means we could still have evenings to do whatever we wanted to do.” 

“I’m going to call Bosu right now to see if he can come over in the morning and give the shop a look, we also need to talk to the sign people about our shop sign did you want it in the window or one we can put on the building?”

“I’ll call them while you’re talking to Bosu, and get pricing for both ideas, that way we can decide whats best for us.” Haru went searching for the local phone number on her laptop while Legoshi called his friend.

“Oh turns out the sign place has an online service agent, you can talk to right on the website. I’ll sit down and chat with them and see.”

“Hey Bosu, it’s Legoshi, yeah I’m shedding to, guess it’s that time of year again, I called about if you could come over to our place tomorrow and take a look at our layout here, and help design our shop. You can be here by 8AM, hey man that’s great, see you then!”

Haru finished with the agent, and signed off. “Ok they say it will cost three thousand if we get a sign for the building, but only 1,700 for a window display sign, I think the best bet would be to go with the cheaper window display for now don’t you?”

“Yeah that extra money is going to come in handy, we didn’t think about the signage, when we made our proposal. Yeah the window sounds best, we could always expand our advertising later by adding a bigger sign on the building. Oh I also talked to my fellow students at school, one of them is setting up a food truck, and suggested we might consider flyers and a standing sign for outside near the road for daily specials and announcements.”

“That would be a great idea Legoshi, I could put weekly specials on it to, for my side, like bouquets and such.”

“I’m starving let’s make lunch.”

As they headed for the stairs a knock came on the back door of the shop. “I’ll go see who that is, make something nice for lunch, I’ll be right up.” Haru went to the back door and opened it, to be confronted by someone unexpected.

“Hello Haru, I bet you never thought you would see me again huh? Before you start screaming and throw me out, I’d like to speak to Legoshi if it’s ok?” Haru regarded Mizuchi with a critical stare, then saw the two children clutching tightly to her hands.

“Sure come on in, don’t stand out there we try to keep this door closed, if you like you can wait here, or follow me up to our apartment. Would either of these cuties like something to drink?”

The little girl on Mizuchi right hand smiled. “Is it ok momma, if I have something to drink?”

Mizuchi looked down and smiled at her little Hina. “I guess that would be ok, but both of you should have better manners and introduce yourselves.”

“My name is Hina, and my shy sister is named Yua, I think both of us would like something to drink thank you.” Yua hid behind her mothers leg and gazed at Haru, with huge eyes. “Yes please.” Was all she was able to say, before ducking back behind her mothers leg.

Haru sighed, “Well such good manners for such a young person, come on then Legoshi just went up to make lunch.” Mizuchi and the the two girls followed Haru upstairs. Legoshi, we have visitors, oh that smells delightful, what are you cooking?” Haru went and poured juice for the two girls. Then gave it to them.

“I’m making curry who is it, that’s shown up?” He turned from the stove and spotted the nasty tempered bitch that had made Haru’s life miserable during her time at Cherryton. Then he spotted the two kids, and held his growl in.

“Ah I see. Mizuchi I certainly never expected to see you again, not after the last words you said to me. What was it you came over for?” Legoshi turned back to his cooking, to hide the anger in his face from the children.

“I wanted to thank you for saving me from those Coyotes earlier today, I don’t know if you knew it was me until Haru spoke to me, but I have had a long time to think about how I acted in High school, towards both of you. Life hasn’t been kind to me, after my boy friend dumped me for Haru he fell in love with a Flemish exchange student in college. They have 6 kids now, and I fell in love with a wonderful male Lop, my family were appalled by that, and I became an outcast. Life sure does change our perceptions.” It sounded like Mizuchi had come to realize her nasty behavior in high school had finally opened her eyes towards other people. He made a decision then. “So I have made way more then I thought, would you like to stay for lunch?” The smiles on the children's faces when he turned made him feel better.

“I don’t know. I really only came over to thank you, that might be such.” Little Hina pulled on her mothers hand.

“Please momma, it smells so good!”

Yua chimed in with. “Yes please?”

“All right then, you two have to promise to be respectful, we are unexpected guests after all.”

Haru smiled at Legoshi, knowingly. “I’ll get the table set, can you hand me the bowls Legoshi?”

“Oh forgot I’d put them up so high, here you go.” He reached down the five bowls and handed them to her.

“So Mizuchi what have you been doing lately?

“I start work at the club across the alley next week, I never went on to college, and finding work with two children is hard in this town, I’ll be working evenings, while taking care of these two during the day while my husband is at work.”

It sounded like Mizuchi hadn’t found her dream life, but her two kids were adorable they both had the harlequin pattern of their mother, but had the long floppy ears of their father, little Yua had longer fur then her older sister, it looked like to. Haru’s heart melted as she looked at them.

“Well once we open don’t be a stranger, Legoshi plans on having ice cream when he opens the cafe. Hurry up now and eat up, I think we have popsicles in the freezer for children who clean their plates.”

Mizuchi had a stunned look on her face at the unexpected kindness she and her children were being shown. “Haru thank you for being so kind,and you to Legoshi, I never expected to ever see either of you again. I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for the way things went back in high school, it was mean and I think I was so angry because he treated me so badly and treated you so well. He turned into a real jerk, but maybe it was because we were never meant to be.”

Haru smiled and got up to get the promised popsicles, as both children had indeed cleaned their plates. “Here you two go, and Mizuchi you feel free to come back anytime, if we held grudges what kind of people would we be?”

Haru cleaned up after lunch and Legoshi lead the visitors down to let them out. “Uh Mr Legoshi, are you going to have popsicles at your cafe?” 

Legoshi smiled at Hina. “I might the menu isn’t set in stone yet, so I shall put your idea with the rest, please come again.” Legoshi closed and locked the downstairs door, and waved to the children as they followed their mother off down the road.

“Haru, haru where are you at?” Legoshi began looking for her had she gone into the bedroom, he went looking and found her in the bathroom. “What are you up.” He never got to finish his statement, she squirted him right in the face with the squirt gun. 

Her laugh made him laugh then he barged in and grabbed the wet towel from earlier that morning and popped her with it, Haru dodged and ran out spraying him again. “Hahaha slow poke, you’ll never catch me silly wolf!”

He chased her for several minutes, finally she collapsed on the couch breathing hard. “I just felt like being silly, are you ok Legoshi?” He flopped down and inched towards her, when he was finally close enough he grabbed her, their lips met.

“Ugh bad breath, ahh curry breath! I’m going to die.” Haru swooned like she’d collapsed from the stink, then started laughing when he pulled up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

“Oh that’s unfair,stop Legoshi that tickles,your so mean,Legoshi hahahahahaha! She couldn’t help it, the feeling was intense. He was always doing that finding her ticklish spots. I swear one of these days, I’ll find a spot on you, that’s ticklish, you wait!”

They sat on the couch until he inched closer again, she looked over after finally catching her breath and grinned evilly. “I can see you’re up to something, what is it?”

“I’m feeling romantic, no not horny just romantic, want to kiss and talk about us?”

She inched over and sat in his lap, she reached up and stroked him under his chin.”What’s made you so serious all of a sudden?”

“I started thinking about what your mom was talking to us about last month. Haru do you want to have children?”

“What’s brought this on?” She turned in his lap to face him, he looked worried about something.

“Seeing those two kids really touched me I guess, I think I would really love being a dad Haru, my dad was never close to me, but I would be here, always.”

“Legoshi, this is a little sudden, god uh do you really think were ready for kids?” His eyes looked so sad. “I can see this has hit you pretty hard, I don’t know if I’m ready to become a mom Legoshi, let me think about it a little while, it’s not like we rabbits are subject to a season I can have babies any time of year.”

They hadn’t been using birth control at all, she’d just not conceived, it was a little problematic actually when she thought about it. “Legoshi...uh I’m not even sure if we can have kids, it might not be possible, let me speak to my obstetrician, she might be able to tell me if we can have babies.”

“I want to go with you, when you go talk to her.”

She leaned in and kissed him then. Babies, that was a huge step in their life together, were they really ready for a baby? Haru hugged him hard, they were going to find out soon enough. “I’ll make an appointment for next week ok?”

He smiled and hugged her to him. “Sure babe, what ever you say.”

They spent the evening relaxing on the couch, watching a romantic drama show on Netbox.

“Mmm I’m getting tired Legoshi, want to head to bed?”

“I guess, lets finish this episode and head to bed shall we?”

“That sounds good hun, she smiled, they had gotten undressed a while ago. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, but they hadn’t done anything except sit on the couch together, she grinned at him and kissed him again.

“Did you want to have some naughty fun, before we go to sleep silly Mr Wolf?”

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. “Yes I think my sexy wife needs a nice warm bit of naughtiness, before we sleep.” His touch felt so gentle, he laid her on the bed and softly began to caress her nipples with his warm wet tongue, it always made her excited. His soft touch as he made love to her, this was life, this was what they would always have together, sex was just sex. Making love was so much better. 

“Oh god Legoshi, that feels so good, yeah just like that, oh god!” His lips seemed to know exactly where to touch her now, she didn’t need to tell him where to make her feel good, he naturally sought out those spots and she could get lost in the erotic feelings.

“So Haru I had a thought that might have something to do with babies, we might have to ask about it.”

Haru smiled, she was feeling to good to worry anymore about talk, now it was time for fun, she let her mind roam and made him lay down on his back, yes she wanted to try it that way again, the top mounted position, was so much more fun.

The intensity of the sex made her moan as he entered her, it felt incredibly good, she could feel him throbbing inside her, though he had never gone all the way in, he’d come close the last time. She’d never bottomed out fully on him, was that maybe something to do with him and sex? Her mind turned that over, as they made love.

“Legoshi I want to know something?” His lips were on her neck, as he rolled her to the side, that was unexpected he’d never done that before. “Oh… a little harder….her breathing was coming in shallow gasps now, as he brought her to the brink. “Oh...yes...yes oh god I’m right there Legoshi!”

He held her at the waist and the final thrust brought them into full contact, she felt him swell inside her but this was different, what had just happened, he wasn’t thrusting but she was orgasming so hard. With him that deep, she tried to move her hips and found they were locked together, she started to panic, until he caressed her cheek.

“I didn’t know if we could make love like this Haru….don’t panic this is just the way wolves truly mate,He held her tightly to him. I'm sorry, I always felt uncertain about this...this is a wolfs most intimate contact, am I hurting you?” 

“No but it did panic me, I wish you would have explained before we did this, but god Legoshi don’t stop, it feels so good! Oh do you think this is why, we haven’t had any results yet? We haven’t been using any birth control, but could it be this is why?”

“I don’t know, but if I’m not hurting you, can we do this again? The feeling of his pulsing inside her, was a sheer wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Once she understood not to panic, she just let herself experience it.

After half an hour, he finally released himself from her,and kissed her deeply. “Was that good?”

She was still shivering from the feeling. “Legoshi that was frightening, and the most exciting thing I have ever felt, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“To be honest I didn’t know if I could do it, I just knew after what we discussed earlier, I wanted to be sure it wasn’t my doing, that was stopping us from having babies.”

“Oh Legoshi you idiot, we just might not be able to have kids, so why didn’t you wait to find out first?”

“Well I also felt like seeing if I could do it with you to. She grinned at him and poked him in the chest.

“So you have been keeping the great sex hidden all this time, you are so mean Legoshi!”

“So you liked it?”

“Idiot why do you make me feel this way, I panicked until you told me what was going on, dummy, god that felt so good. So yes now that I understand it, we can if you want to.” 

They cuddled the rest of the evening, till they went to sleep.

“So Bosu what do you think?”

“I like the space, you were thinking about setting up the cafe on this side, and Haru is going to be on the other right?”

“Yes we have all of the counters and such already, we’re planning on using ordered. They are coming on Thursday to install them, here are the counter designs.”

“Legoshi I just called the obstetrician, she says I can’t get an appointment till week after next, the late spring breeding season is her busy time, so friday after next at 2PM, she said I was to bring you in to discuss our compatibility.”

“Good, Bosu is drawing what our shop is going to be laid out like right now, care to take a look?”

Haru smiled and walked over to where Bosu had sat at one of the tables. “Can I see?”

“Oh sure, one sec. He folded the page back, and showed his idea to her. 

“Oh I like this, it’s different then I pictured it, but I really like how you have set it up.”

“Thanks, the shops big enough to really have a nice layout, I thought the middle section here could be used for one of those ribbon aisles, like they use at banks. It would set up the line ques for each side, as people come through the door.”

“I also thought about a couple of self promotional signs, you could have on white boards, that would allow you to have weekly and daily specials listed, for promoting the other sides business. Legoshi’s side would list your weekly flower specials, and your side could promote his daily meal specials.”

“Oh, I like that idea!” Haru sat at the table and watched him finish the rest of the lay out sketch.

Finally the big day came, Haru woke early her stomach was upset for some reason, she’d had to run to the bathroom and was violently ill. Was she sick, she didn’t feel feverish, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t sick. She decided to not tell Legoshi, when he got up. Today was the grand opening, and tomorrow she would be visiting the doctor with him she’d ask the doctor then if she was sick. Maybe the work on the shop had been to much, maybe she’d caught a cold.

Legoshi had worked long into the night last night on finishing touches, everything looked wonderful to her. She pushed open their bedroom door, and and he was sound asleep, she decided not to wake him, and crept to the kitchen to make them some breakfast, food always got him up.

What did she feel like eating this morning, she had a strange urge to eat raw food today, she was craving fresh fruit. Well they had bought melons yesterday, after Legoshi had come home from his part time job at the udon shop, all of his friends there had been sorry to see him go but happy for him to be opening his own place.

A knock at the door brought her out of those thoughts. She tied her robe around herself and noticed she was gaining weight, maybe she’d been eating too many sweets lately, she’d start an exercise program and see if she could get rid of this fat.

“Hello who is it?”

“My name is Gosha, I’m Legoshi’s grand father, can I come in?”

It was Legoshi’s grand father, she must look an absolute fright, she quickly ran her hands over her head, there was nothing more she could do, and quietly opened the door.

“Ah you must be Haru my grand daughter in law, I’m Gosha. I hope it isn’t to early, are you and Legoshi sleeping on a nocturnal schedule?” He seemed very concerned to have disturbed them.

“No sir not at all, we just had a long night finishing the shop, I’m sure Legoshi will be surprised to see you came all the way here, please come in.”

Haru lead Gosha upstairs, and seated him at the table. She then thought about what she could offer him, it was very early still, and he’d likely not eaten yet either. “Can I get you something to eat or drink sir?”

Gosha sighed.”Well first of all please stop with all of the sir nonsense, please call me Gosha, and a nice cup of tea might be welcome, I eat early in the day. Well my day usually starts about 3AM, got into that pattern when my wife was alive, and its never changed.”

Haru went to the kitchen, and started the kettle. “It won’t be long, we have Orange Pekoe or green tea, which would you prefer Gosha?”

“Oh green would be delightful please, you two look like you have been working hard on the shop downstairs, but I really need to speak to Legoshi about an urgent matter, do you think you might get him up, please?”

“She doesn’t need to, I heard your voice gramps, I thought you said you could never come to the city? In fact, you said you promised someone you would never come back, what’s going on?”

“Oh my boy you’re what’s going on, the person I promised never to come back here to, summoned me here. We have to talk Legoshi, and this will change everything about what you know about me, so sit, let’s talk.”

Haru brought him his tea, and started on preparing some fresh fruit, for her and Legoshi.

“Making us fresh fruit for breakfast hun.” She stopped suddenly and her hand went to her mouth, she’d inadvertently used that intimate name in front of Gosha.

Gosha started laughing at Legoshi’s facial expression.”My boy, don’t be unkind your wife loves you, so there are going to be little slip ups from time to time, your grand mother rest her soul used to call me sweety when we were alone. I still remember the time she used it in public the first time.” Gosha was off on a ramble about that for the next half hour, as the couple ate their breakfast together, by the end Legoshi was smiling and holding Haru’s hand.

“Now then to the reason I came, I’ll be training you in your Beastar abilities. So I’ll be staying in the city a while, and we’ll do that.” That had just been the first shock, of Legoshi’s day. The trip to the obstetrician had discovered not only why Haru was being ill in the mornings the last few days,but also why she was putting on weight lately.

“We’re what!?” Both of them had exclaimed together, when they spoke to the obstetrician. “My dear, how did you not know? You’re about two weeks pregnant I would say, you rabbits have such quick pregnancies, compared to other species. Now then we’ll have to wait another couple of weeks, if you want to know what sex the twins are.” Legoshi fainted. 

That evening the grand opening party was a smashing success, though the announcement Haru made topped everything else. A cheer had gone up from the gathered friends and guests. Legoshi’s old room mates from 701 started razzing him, about it, till his face turned bright red.

“Come on guys cut it out, we’re married, that’s what happens when you’re married!”

Seven nudged Haru to get her attention.”Are you planning on a baby shower Haru, I could set it up if you like?” Haru stood there in shock, babies, she was having twins, what was she going to do now they’d only just opened, were they going to be able to be full time parents and run a business. She smiled at Seven. “Yes please, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054973/chapters/57886120 if you're looking for something a little different I just put an original story up here.


	6. Parenthood ready or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived time to become parents.

Chapter 6 Parenthood ready or not

They had been open a week, Legoshi had passed his City and guilds and gotten his food certification. Haru had been excited when he came home triumphantly, and showed it to her. “I’m so proud of you Legoshi, this evening after we close, I want to go out and get a van, I passed my drivers exam today!”

He picked her up, held her to him and kissed her. “Our business is really good, just from the morning sales of coffee,tea and pastry alone, I’ve been bringing in a pretty good income, being close to the bus stop really helps.” Legoshi finally put her down, and smiled.

“Fresh cut flowers and bouquets are selling really good to, today I’ve had several inquiries as to when I was thinking on bringing in live flowers to. We would need to put in the greenhouse we discussed, for me to warrant it, but if sales continue at the current rate. After paying our loan and the monthly bills, we should be showing a damned good profit.” 

(Note to readers the typical rabbit pregnancy runs at 31 days to 33 days, meaning it doesn’t take months to have a child,so Haru is already getting close to full term by week number three at 21 days, she’s got only 10 to 12 days to go.) 

“Oh I got a call from Seven today at school, tomorrow evening once we close, she told me the baby shower for you, is at the New voice karaoke bar over on 5th street at 8PM.”

“How come she didn’t call me, to tell me?”

“She said she tried several times to get a hold of you, but could never get through.”

Haru reached into her work apron pocket and pulled her phone out.”Dammit it’s dead, I must have forgotten to charge it again, glad we put in a business landline, at least I didn’t loose business today, I’ll charge this and call Seven babe.”

Gosha had been staying with them in the bedroom they were getting set up as the babies room, while training Legoshi. “Ah I thought I heard your voice my boy, what’s the good news?”

“I got my certification today Gramps, so now I can open once I get home from school, and start earning more income for us.”

“Legoshi don’t let your studies fall behind, I’m proud that you decided to follow after your grandma, she was a great cook, I guess you get that from her. So I’ll be in the backyard when we finish dinner, let’s see what we can get done this evening with training shall we?”

Haru suddenly dropped the box she’d been bringing out of their storage room. She had a stunned look on her face, that made Legoshi worried, something might be wrong.Then she smiled and took his hand, placing it on her stomach,one of the twin boys was kicking.

“He surprised me, I’ve felt both of them moving about in there, it caused me to be pretty ill again today, but they really haven’t given me much trouble.” Haru held Legoshi’s hand tightly as she explained. “Are you going to be alright tomorrow evening, when I’m out at the shower? She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Sure gramps and I plan to be training, you have fun, I’ll be all right.” Just then the other twin kicked Legoshi’s hand on Haru’s stomach, and he smiled.”Wow someone is a strong one, you feeling ok babe?”

“I’m fine but could you take that box of bouquet sleeves, to the counter for me? Thanks love.”

Legoshi grabbed the box and slid it into its spot under the counter.

“Here ok?”

“Yes that will do just fine I have a nice soup on for dinner, if you could get it ready to serve, I’ll bring in the last of the cut flowers I ordered.

Legoshi nodded and and stepped to the kitchen.”Hey gramps can you take the bowls and set them out, while I serve?”

“Sure can, is Haru all right out there?”

“Yeah I have learned one thing since we got married, if Haru needs help she asks, otherwise she likes being independent.”

The soup had turned out perfect. “I was kind of hoping this would turn out all right, I haven’t really cooked very much since university.”

“Well things should get better once we have a stable schedule to keep, are you excited about the baby shower Seven has planned Haru?”

Haru smiled at him, and nodded. “Yes I’m not sure who has been invited, shes kept things a secret, did she speak to you about it Legoshi?”

Legoshi made a lip zipping gesture and raised his hand to stop further questions. “Promised I wouldn’t say anything, but I think you will be surprised at whose attending.”

“All right Legoshi my boy, concentrate, now very slowly ease into it, let yourself go slowly and adjust the amount of rage you’re using accordingly, yes that's right just like that, feel how it comes to a slow boil, instead of that hard driving over blown surge!?”

“Yeah it feels different, and I can still speak, that’s a huge difference over when I simply let the beast out of its cage, how do I shove it back in there gramps?” Gosha sighed.

“That’s just it, you can’t keep abusing your power it’s part of you, not some other you that you need to punish, if you keep trying to do that, you will eventually go completely insane do you understand!? Legoshi you need to make it a natural part of you like breathing, only when you can handle your power without trying to punish your subconscious mind, will you truly accomplish the goal you have set for yourself.”

“You mean to say, that monster needs to be me? Legoshi gulped, could he really allow himself to be this close to the monstrous side of himself, and learn to control that raw rage power coursing through him. Gosha smiled at him.

“You can do it, I did it, it takes iron determination to control that hurricane inside you, the feeling of so much raw power at your finger tips,controlled by your will. You’ll see once you can even out the flow, that you’ll become more aware of everything around you, once you can do this then everything else will be a breeze.”

“Grand father, I’m going to fully open the door between me and my other self, if I can’t control myself, please make sure Haru doesn’t see me like that. It would be very disturbing for her, a bad memory of when we first met, dwells there in those shadows.”

Legoshi sat down in a cross legged stance, and pushed open the door fully. *I’ve been here all along,waiting to spit in your face, you are a pathetic loser, you use my power and regard me like a servant! Then you shove me around and punish me, how about I smash through your happy little life and devour her! You’re weak! You can’t even let me out in the light of day, because you fear your self control will be lost! Fool!*

Gosha sat down beside his grand son, and felt the tense battle going on inside him.”Legoshi letting that side of you out takes courage, because you know uncontrolled it is a powerhouse of destruction, so let him go!”

Legoshi smiled and released his grip on his other self, he felt bewildered and tried to run,only to be restrained by something iron like, the chain was attached to his other self,and as hard as he tried,there was no sundering this strange bond that had come into existence, just in that second.

*Why can’t I break this chain!? I’ll make you rip her to pieces,I’ll make you crush the life from her,and bathe in her blood! What is stopping me from moving to do what I want to do,damn you tell me!* Because this chain is my love for Haru, you can never break it, you’ll never be alone in the darkness again,you will be with me here every second of every day until we die! Gosha smiled as his grand son finally came to terms with his power, and embraced it with loving hands, he noticed tears running from Legoshi’s eyes as he realized how badly he had been abusing his gift.

*So you think your worthy of me now!? Maybe you are, but until I know you know I am here inside, then you must show me everything.*

Legoshi smiled again,all this time he had thought he needed to cage his power, and hide it, when he needed to fully embrace it and become truly one mind.I’m sorry I didn’t know what you really were till just now, never leave me understand!

Gosha looked into Legoshi’s eyes and saw the bright red glow that told him the power was fully awakened in his grand son now. “So how do you feel Legoshi?”

“Everything is so different, how do I know what to do, tell me how do I live?”

“That’s easy, you depend on yourself, and of course Haru’s love for you makes you so much stronger, Yafya never understood how my power levels kept getting higher then his, it was because I fell deeply in love with your grand mother Legoshi. Her love drove me to achieve greater and greater goals, as I sought the enlightened path, to control my rage.” 

“I feel so strange is it supposed to feel this good? This warm feeling what is it? I can feel it’s hold around my heart.”

“That must be love!” Legoshi turned to the doorway and she stood there, a tear running down her face,she reached out and touched him,he nearly recoiled, this burst of warmth surged through him,he could feel it radiating from her.

“I nearly ate you once, how can you stand there and feel so much love for me?”

“Because I know your just a part of Legoshi, and I never want to be parted from him ever, till death do we finally part, and if he’s smart he’ll find me in the circle of life when we die, silly wolf!”

The rage side of himself pulled Legoshi toward him, and he came back to himself, the power tried to retreat, love hurt so much from these shadows. *No, come here and stand with me, feel what it is to be truly loved by her, her love is unconditional, see how she holds me, see the tiny lives inside her,they are our children, that’s the next generation moving into a better future,that we can make better by being one.*

The merge was like lightning running through his body,but when his eyes cleared he was in perfect balance. “Well then, now the real lessons can begin. Let’s see if you can focus, and flash sprint to the back gate.” Legoshi nodded and felt the warm surge go through his body, this felt so much better then the cold feeling, that had always haunted his brain before. He burned with a white fire inside now, he sprang from his seat and the flash step was easy to do. Suddenly he was standing there his sneakers were smoking slightly.

“Well you have the raw power down, but your focus is a little off, burning your shoes shouldn’t happen dumbass, try it again!”

Legoshi surged again and this time he held the power a bit lighter, no further smoke issued from his shoes.”Yes, that’s exactly how it works!” Gosha got up and wiped his hands on a towel he had hanging from his back pocket. “Come give me a hug Haru, it’s time for me to go now,but I promise I’ll send her cookbook to you when I get back home, next time I want to see my great grand children, understand?”

Haru smiled and hugged the old Komodo dragon, her tears were ones of happiness now. “You sure you have to go already, we could.” He covered her lips with his hand.

“You don’t need a grumpy old man with all of the baby things you are going to be going through my dear, you’ll see I was right, but a promise is a promise. You have to come visit me, once they get old enough to travel.”

Legoshi started crying, just out of the blue, Haru laughed. “Now don’t you start, or else I’ll be bawling to, damn it!” Her exclamation was followed by more tears of her own, but they were happy ones.

Gosha packed and called Yafya. “I did what you asked, but you better know this right now,his level is far beyond my own. You’ll notice it when you see him next, oh and just for warnings sake. If anything happens to Haru, you’ll have an explosion, the likes of which hasn’t been seen before ever, just warning you Yafya, don’t allow that to happen.”

“Is that what I just felt Gosha, was that huge surge of power actually Legoshi?”

“Yep damned kid is like a fucking dynamo on steroids, and that’s only after fully awakening, imagine what he’ll be like once he’s seasoned a few years fighting crime and beating the shit out of evil doers!”

“You sure I can’t get you to stay with me for a while, to help if he loses control?”

“If he loses control now Yafya my friend, there will be nothing you can do to contain him, good luck he’s gonna be an absolute pain in the ass once he unlocks everything. He learned flash sprint in two tries, hahahahahaha!” Gosha hung up and continued laughing all the way to the airport.

Haru went to the door with Seven and sighed, she hoped Seven had been able to find anyone for this baby shower, she’d not had many friends and that was a fact.”Well go ahead and go in silly.”

Haru resigned herself to it and opened the door, she could hear voices coming from the next room. Someone was singing karaoke, and doing it badly. Haru walked in and was stunned at who was sitting there. Her older sister,her mom, and of all the people she ever expected two others who had pretty much made her stay at Cherryton high a living nightmare Sally and Mizuchi.

Recently she’d buried the knife with Mizuchi but Sally had been gone for literal years. Haru sat down and they all started discussing their lives to date, turned out Mizuchi knew Sally and had kept in contact with her, Sally had wanted to be included so she could finally apologize for the ill treatment she’d shown Haru back in school as well. They had cake, sang badly and over all enjoyed themselves, Haru smiled at the gift her mom and sister had gone in on together.

“Now Haru this is an electric breast pump, top of the line recommended in modern baby, are you planning on breast feeding,or bottle?” Haru stared at her mom, and thought about it.

“I don’t know mom, still debating the merits of both right now, on one hand they say breast feeding is better for the baby, on the other I am having twins, don’t know if I would be able to keep up enough breast milk to provide for them both.”

“It sounds like you’ve been really thinking about it though, that’s good.”

“When I had my four, I went immediately to store bought formula, having four kits was absolute torture but they are turning 3 now.” Sally pulled out pictures and started showing her four cute little babies. Haru smiled at the tiny faces.

Life sure had changed her old high school nemeses into more compassionate people, then again life for her had changed as well. Her reminiscing was cut short as a sixth figure appeared at the door. “I’m sorry I’m a bit late, the driver had trouble locating this place.”

Haru sat stunned by Juno’s appearance, they had been unexpected rivals for Legoshi’s affections once, but now Juno had just married Louis, the papers had been filled with the story of the wolf and deer couples marriage. It wasn’t everyday a corporate power hitter like Louis married out of his species.

That story had garnered a load of interspecies heat, from the stiff necked traditionalists bound and determined to tear down, what they saw as abomination is societies eyes. “No it’s all right,come on in we haven’t been here to long,here have some cake.” Haru was trying hard not to cry, of all the people that could have been invited, her being here made Haru realize people really could change drastically. “Oh yes Haru you’ll be seeing a lot more of me, I went on to get my degree in fashion design, and Louis bought me a small shop. It’s just 4 doors down from yours, isn’t that splendid? I wanted to ask, how has Legoshi been?”

The question caught Haru off guard. “Well you can pretty much see where his mind has been.”  
Her joke had covered her reaction to the question pretty well, but Haru noticed Juno‘s sudden stab of pain.

“Yes well all males I guess, have that same thought going through their brains, in fact.” Juno reached for her purse and pulled out a sonogram,she meekly showed it to everyone.”I guess I’ll be next.” Haru could see tears in Juno’s eyes,but they looked like happy ones and not the sad kind. “I’d like to invite all of you to my baby shower next month, Louis has told me to invite all of you to the mansion.”

Haru was very quiet on the ride home, her mom had driven there and her sister had been going on about her latest one starting to teethe.”I was certainly shocked to see Juno, Seven said Louis actually contacted her, seems he’s been keeping track of all of us ever since high school.” Haru’s words made her mother smile.

“Well it’s nice to see someone from your time there cares enough to keep track of old friends, all of you girls are having babies, it makes an old woman feel sort of self conscious really,but I had my time with diapers and teething,dear god Haru, you were such a crabby baby.” 

They pulled up in front of the shop and her sister helped Haru with the gifts she’d received, getting them inside. Haru waved as they drove off. “Hey babe, glad to see you home, what’s this thing?” Legoshi picked up the breast pump and turned it over in his hands.

“That is a gift from my mom and sister, it’s an electric breast pump.” He had that look on his face of complete idiocy. “I stick my tits in here, and the thing expresses my breast milk for baby bottles.” Her crude explanation made Legoshi faint. “Hey, are you ok?” Haru was standing over him, a look of concern on her face when he opened his eyes again.

“I don’t want to hear anything else, that sounded dirty.” He closed his eyes as she started to get the gifts sorted.

“It’s not dirty, that’s exactly what it does, well maybe I should have said breast instead of tit but you got what I was saying plain enough you big baby, now help me take all this junk upstairs, what have you been doing all evening anyway?”

Legoshi smiled and collected the rest of the things and took them upstairs, and right into the place he had been working ever since she’d left. Haru’s expression of wonder made him grin. “Oh Legoshi you got the babies room finished, you sweet male you!” Her kiss made him blush he’d only just finished in time for her return. “Be careful the paint on the walls is still fresh.”

“You set up the baby beds and everything, this is the best gift I got all evening, I was dreading this job,but it’s all done!” Legoshi looked abashedly around and smiled.

“I just thought I had some extra time, and I said I would do it, so well by the time I looked around everything was done, do you like the color I chose for the paint?” The walls were a pale shade of eggshell blue now.

“I love it, and I love you!” Haru kissed him again and smiled.

That night as they lay in bed, Haru laid her head on his chest.”Legoshi, are you as excited as I am about becoming parents?”

He put his arm around her and sighed.”It’s certainly going to change our lives,here we were worrying if we could have babies,when everything was actually already happening. Now I find myself looking at toys in windows of shops,and thinking about playing games with my boys when I have time. Everything is going to be so different now Haru, it kind of scares me a little, I worry if I’m going to be a good dad or not.”

Haru smiled and caressed his cheek. “I think you’re going to be a great dad, I’m worried about being a mom myself, my temper hasn’t always been so great, guess we both will find out soon enough.” Legoshi leaned in and kissed her softly.

“You will be a great mom Haru, it’s just how you are.” Those words echoed in her mind, as she went to sleep, a smile on her lips. 

“Legoshi it’s time! The days had flown by, it was two in the morning, and she’d been awakened by a wet feeling, the bed on her side was a mess her water had broken. She woke him, he was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as they headed downstairs for the cab.”Did you grab everything?!”

He was running in circles a jangle of nerves, almost as nervous as she was feeling.”Where’s that cab? It better get here soon!”

“Easy, breathe Haru, remember the class? Breathe, everything's going to be just fine, where the hell is that cab at!?” The cab finally pulled up and Legoshi carried her and all of the junk to the open door. “Drive, my wife’s in labor,Cherryton community hospital!”

Legoshi ran through the emergency room entrance and started screaming his wife was in labor. A kindly old nurse got him under control and had him sit, while an orderly got a wheelchair and wheeled Haru down to Maternity. Legoshi followed along wringing his hands together,as they got her on the examining bed.

“If you want to be by her side you’ll need to get into proper clothes to do that sir, or would you rather sit in the waiting room?” The kindly nurse was back explaining to him his options.

“I want to be with her!” He was directed to a dressing room and given a set of special clothing and a mask to wear, he got quickly dressed, and headed back,the doctor was examining Haru when he got there.

“Oh my Haru this looks like it’s going to be a fast delivery for you, you’re nearly fully dilated, in fact I’m going to go get someone to assist. It’s a good thing you got here as quickly as you did.”

The doctor stepped out past Legoshi, who was now holding her hand tightly. “I’m here, Love!”

“Silly wolf, not so hard, and calm down, your not the one getting ready to have a baby I am.”

The next contraction made her inhale sharply, she squeezed his hand hard.”That felt like someone wants out fast.” The doctor was back then, with a delivery nurse to assist. She got the area prepared, as the doctor got Haru positioned for birthing. 

At 3:07 AM Yuto came into the world with a scream on his lips. By 3:27 his brother Yuki had joined him.”I’m astounded that was one of the quickest deliveries I have ever been a witness to, the nurse is going to help Haru get cleaned up, can you step outside with me Legoshi, it won’t take long.”

Haru let go of his hand, he’d stood there by her the entire time,a pillar she could lean on as the pain of the delivery had shaken her, he had comforted her through out the entire birth.”Go on I’m a mess, silly wolf.” He grinned at her and stepped out to join the doctor.

“Legoshi I am going to recommend Haru and the babies stay a couple of days here, interspecies babies like yours can sometimes have complications, and it would be a load off my mind to know they are going to be ok to go home understand?”

Legoshi nodded the doctor sounded worried,maybe it was for the best, Haru looked like she could use the extra rest it had been a quick but grueling birth for her. “Thank you doc, I understand, I’ll explain to Haru,can I see my sons now?”

Legoshi met the maternity nurse coming back with his two sons as he was heading down to see them. “Oh sir I was just bringing them back, Haru asked to see them immediately some mothers are like that, we try to comfort new mothers as much as we can, please follow me.”

Legoshi walked along beside the nurse wheeling his sons in the Maternity cart. “Here we are, back from getting cleaned up,ready to be with mommy for the first time.” The nurse eased the two into Haru’s waiting arms one on each side of her. Yuto immediately started trying to nurse.

“Oh my, he seems hungry that’s a good sign to see.” The nurse closed the curtain around them as the twins sought nourishment from her.

”Legoshi why are you blushing like that?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s seeing such a beautiful thing as what I am seeing so close up.” He swallowed hard, and tried to get a little closer.

“Well stop it, your giving me the creeps now come over here and be with me,while your ravenous sons have breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, I’m suddenly starving myself, could you see when they serve breakfast around here?”

He nodded and went to the nurses station on the floor. He found out breakfast wouldn’t be served until 8AM. “Thank you, my wife is very hungry I think I’ll step out and go get her something.”

Legoshi went back and explained it to her.”So what would you like love?”

Haru named off a list of things she wanted to eat, and Legoshi started smiling, she sounded as ravenous as the two tykes at her breasts.”Ok one of the students from the culinary school works at an all night diner near here, I’ll go there and see what I can get on this list.”

An hour later he returned a large bag in hand. “Decided to join you love, the boys look like they are sleeping soundly, you feeling up to eating then?”

Haru smiled at him and gently moved up to a position she could eat.”They were hungry babies, but now they sleep like their dad,listen they are snoring just like you do.” She giggled softly as he leaned in to listen to his sons, then handed her the food he had brought.

Two days later they were released, Legoshi stood with Haru as the nurse helped Haru load the babies into the infant carriers Legoshi had brought with him. Each of them carried a baby out to the waiting cab.

Yuto immediately hated the bright light outside and started to wail,this set his brother off and they continued to wail until Legoshi started to sing softly to them. Slowly they calmed and Yuto started to reach for the edge of the carrier testing his surroundings.

His brother Yuki stuck his right hand in his mouth and started to suck at his fingers. “Oh my looks like someone might be hungry again already, it shocked me to learn they would need to eat so often 8 to 12 times a day seems like a lot, but I guess breast milk is so easily digested they require more milk .”

As soon as they got in the door, Haru got the nursing blanket out, and started to nurse them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hidden agenda

(Note a 4 year time jump has happened)

“Mommy said we have to share, I want to play with the toy sword now Yuto!” Yuto regarded his brother with a cold stare, he was always ruining Yuki’s fun just when he started having it.

“Sure here, take it you big baby, you go running to mommy every time you don’t get your way!” He threw the toy sword at his brother then stomped off downstairs. He knew once he reached the bottom of the stairs to use his best manners, mom and dad were working, but he was hungry.

Yuki stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw how busy the counter was around his father, if he went over there, dad would be sure to notice but that would disturb the flow of business. He  
went behind moms counter instead, she had only two customers she was dealing with.

“Yuki you down for lunch already?” Haru looked up at the clock and it was 1 PM already. “Excuse me a moment my little boy needs to have his lunch.” Haru took off her work apron and laid it on the counter. The customers smiled and nodded as Haru left the counter and crossed to Legoshi’s side of the shop.

He was certainly busy today.”Hun I’m going to make the boys lunch, can I help with anything while I’m here?” Legoshi was in the middle of pressing a hot sandwich and smiled at her.

“Sure can you dish up two bowls of the lunch special soup for the two customers on the end of the counter, while I finish this?” Haru smiled at him,he knew by now she could do that,but he was always being considerate. It felt like just yesterday he’d finally completed culinary school, but that had been three years ago. His diploma was displayed behind the counter, on the wall right next to their business license.

“Two lunch specials up, who ordered the soup?” The two city workers raised their hands, they were becoming regulars since the construction had started three streets over on the new housing development.

Legoshi turned, his attention had been drawn to the shops entrance. “Hey Legoshi old chum, my boys behaving themselves?” Legoshi sighed internally Bill had gotten a foreman's job with the city and started showing up every so often, he was becoming a pain.

“Sure they come in to eat here plenty, can I get you something?” The huge tiger sat at the counter next to his two workers and grinned.

“Yeah I’ll have the daily special sandwich, and one of those pineapple smoothies you make.”  
Bill liked Legoshi’s place, but he would never tell his old school mate that.  
They always ate dinner right after closing the shop, the evenings were meant to be a time for family. Haru usually came up and started their dinner cooking an hour or so before closing, so had taken to opening, an hour earlier on her side of the shop to compensate.

“I saw Bill was in again today, was he being a pain in the ass again?”

“Yeah like always, I think I’ll be back late again tonight babe, going to be patrolling over near the black market, been a lot of gang activity there again, those damned golden triangle gangers, have been pushing drugs down there, they are like flies. Everything I do now to stop them seems to bring more and more of them out.”

It had taken Haru almost two years to get adjusted to his night time ventures out, she still feared for him every time he went out at night, but she knew he felt socially responsible for protecting everyone from the scum, that crawled out of the cracks in this city.”Don’t be to late, the boys start school tomorrow.”

“I’ll remember,now come give me a good luck kiss.”

Haru grinned, she’d taken to doing that when she found out about his night time activities. “You just want me to lean in so you can grab my ass, I’m wise to your antics by now Mr wolf, how about you come over here, and get that kiss?”

He grinned, so that was how it was going to be tonight, he slid over and leaned down sitting on the edge of the king sized bed they had purchased last year, felt sensual. Since the boys had come along, their sex life had virtually disappeared, but sometimes they still found intimate times.

Legoshi grinned when she grabbed his tail and gently squeezed his ass.”Is that a promise?”

Haru’s face turned scarlet.”Just what are you implying hmmm?” 

“Well the last time you did that, we both woke up late, and you were stiff for two days, remember?”

“God did you have to bring that up, ok so we over did it a little, it’s not like we get to have sex very often anymore, with your night time adventures and working our asses off during the day, neither of us gets to be with the other much, then the boys are a handful, just because they are boys.”

He stilled her complaining with a soft,warm kiss. “Sorry babe, I guess my doing what I do to keep the city safe for everyone doesn’t help, I’ll do the patrol,then come home ok?”

She nodded and pulled him down to her one last time.”Ok so when the boys are asleep, I expect you back for 1am, you wake me when you get home, tonight is special remember?”

“Yep I didn’t forget Haru, babe close your eyes.” She closed her eyes and giggled what was he up to now. “Ok open them.”

She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful silk kimono it had a pale blue base with cherry blossoms in pink on it, it was sheer and nearly see through, she swallowed it was a very intimate gift, and this anniversary looked like it would see some action after all. “Now you sit there a minute, ok?”

She reached under the bed and dug out the gift she had for him. “Well go ahead and open it silly.” He tore the paper off, and his fingers found the locket shaped like a heart inside.”It’s a locket you can wear, open it up.” He pried the thing open and saw Haru and the boy’s pictures inside.”Now we can be with you where ever you go, I love you Legoshi.”

Felina was terrified, they had hired her to do a porn video, she’d come expecting a normal shoot, then discovered the thing wasn’t what she’d expected, the terror had set in now tied up the way she was. She watched them sharpening knives, the Bobcats and the Lynx who had claimed to be the producer of this horror show smiled, oh they told her it would be porn, but when they were done she was going to be devoured.

Snuff porn, she’d been taken for a snuff porn, the darkest side of the industry existed to cater to some of the sickest Carnivores, males so twisted they got off on watching a girl get gang banged, then after she had satisfied the males carnal needs, the girl would be killed and eaten on camera.

The director came and kicked her, “Guess were ready to start aren’t you just the prettiest little 19 year old, it’s a shame you’ll never see twenty, hey Helva, drag her over to make up and take all that crap off her, I hate eating my food with make up on, spoils the taste, we’ll call this one fresh faces the series.”

The female Lynx did the make up for the normal porn they made here during the day, and worked cleaning up the special girls at night. Her payment was to have the girls liver tonight. Helva licked her lips as they salivated in delicious thoughts, of eating that delight, raw and fresh from the deer girls body.

“Please...oh please help me, how can a fellow female stand to watch as they abuse me, god are you a monster?” Helva smiled at the deer girl, they were always appealing to her, every last one had asked her to help them, it had become routine now.

“Oh I’ll help you.” The deer girls face brightened with hope. “I’ll help your liver slide down my throat, with some nice warm fried onions, see!” She held up the bag of sweet onions and the fry pan she intended to use, this delicacy was going to be savored tonight.

She finished cleaning the deer girl up and dragged her back to the room. “She’s been cleaned up boys, time for the first part of the fun!”

Helva got the deer girl into the BDSM restraints, and jammed the ball gag in her mouth, “OK boys all ready, lets see a nice bukkake scene shall we, if you make me hot enough maybe you can get a nice reward.”

The male Bobcats knew she got seriously turned on when she was present during the hardcore sex scenes, it would make her randy for some herself after watching the bukkake scenes,she would be wet and willing.

Helva could feel her clit pulsing, as the males finally climaxed inside the deer girl,on her face, in her tight little ass. Helva wasn’t going to enjoy the next duty getting the deer girl cleaned up before eating,all that cum was a bother to get cleaned up maybe the new suction pump they’d bought would help suck the cum out of her. Helva smiled, just as the sky light shattered and the avenger came down with a crash.

He was a blur, she stood in the background word had been passed, the beastar known as avenger of the streets had been digging in the gangs business again. He’d been the subject of many conferences by the gangs headmen, now he was beating the shit out of the males in the room, she could hear the crunch of bone, she could see him a wolf shaped shadow. His fists brutally beating her fellow gangers, into whimpering piles of flesh.

The males lay in scattered heaps they were still breathing but Helva could see raw broken bones sticking out of most of them, she made to move away from the carnage, and that drew  
His crimson gaze to her.”Just where do you think you’re going huh!? I made a promise to my wife, to be more gentle when dealing with you females, but you’re not going anywhere!”

The avengers voice cut through her like a frozen knife blade, his voice was icy cold and dragged down her spine when he spoke to her. “You move an inch, and I’ll do to you, what I just did to them!” Legoshi drew his pocket knife and cut the deer girls bonds when her hands were free, she did something stupid, she leapt to her saviors body outstretched arms encircled him. The Lynx girl saw her chance to escape, but she knew just escaping wouldn’t help her, she snatched at the locket dangling from the avengers neck, she smashed through and blasted out of the studio window.

She made it to her car, by the time Legoshi untangled himself from the deer girl he could only hear a car screeching out of the parking lot, he sighed and glared at the disable males moaning in pain around him.”This is Legoshi, got a pick up for you boys over on Highland park avenue at the porn studio, 7 perps down here they will need medical assistance, and bring a rape trauma team, one victim will need it.” After four years he’d come to feel like this was normal, crime and evil were a natural part of his life, he’d become a force in the night that evil feared now.The deer girl tried to move, somewhere during the cruel sex scenes she’d been a party to, her right leg had been broken. She started crying, as the realization she had been saved from certain death by a wolf sank in, and the adrenaline wore off.

The team arrived in under ten minutes this time, the detective in charge walked in, it looked like it usually did after the beastar got done. Broken faces, busted limbs and unconscious bodys were the norm. “You’re getting better, no causalities in over six months, that’s a new record, what, you going soft on us?” 

Legoshi growled he didn’t like this new detective, the wolverine got under his skin and had become a serious pain in the ass. His constant needling had begun to get on Legoshi’s nerves.  
“Keep it up asshole, I promised my wife, I’d be less cruel and I intend to keep my promise, so why don’t you shut the fuck up and do your job. Or would you like me to call my pal Yafya, and let him discuss your future employment options!?”

The detective immediately stifled himself, maybe he had pushed a little to far this time,threats like what Legoshi had just uttered were to be taken seriously when dealing with any Beastar.  
“Uh sorry, yeah so the girl, what’s to be done with her, she’s seen your face, we letting her go or ah you know sending her to reeducation?”

Legoshi walked over to where the medics were splinting the girls leg and giving her pain meds.  
“I have to ask, that you say nothing to anyone about me, can you do that?” She looked at him and reached for his hand. “Thank you for coming, thank god you got here when you did, they planned on eating me, her voice trailed off as the pain meds started taking effect.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone, but thank you, dear god thank you.”

Legoshi nodded, victims usually kept their word, he walked back over to the detective who was handling processing the perps.”She gave me her word, she won’t say a word about me, so let her go home ok.”

The detective nodded, he’d been on the job long enough to know when this beastar said the victim would say nothing to believe him. “Hey you going to head home now?” Legoshi turned and noted the detective was genuinely concerned.

“Yeah tonights my wedding anniversary, so going home early, you guys were right on top of things tonight, tell everyone thanks.” Legoshi leapt out of the skylight hole and noticed the locket was missing, in the scuffle he must have, then something snapped, no the last one who had escaped that’s what she had done, while he was involved with untangling himself. Dammit Haru was going to absolutely roast him for losing that.

Helva drove as fast as she could without drawing the polices notice, and pulled up in front of the big bosses mansion. “I need in, I have word and he’s going to want to hear what I have to say!” Her words were answered by the gate opening and allowing her to drive in.

She parked in front of the door and suddenly there were males in black all around her, she could see the machine guns at their sides and slung over their shoulders.”The studio was taken down by the Avenger Beastar tonight, but I think I might have something the boss will want to see, here with me.” The door to the mansion opened and he was standing in the light.

“Bring her in,lets see if she’s telling the truth!”

Helva was strongarmed into the house, and forced into a hard backed wooden chair.

“Alright start talking , you apparently ran like a little bitch, what is it you have that could possibly interest me huh bitch!?”

Helva reached in her purse slowly, she could see the black clad males around her tensing, if she came out with a weapon she would be dead in seconds. The locket came out and she handed it to him. “So what’s this then ,whats a stupid necklace got to do with anything?”

“It’s a locket, look inside it!”

The boss popped the locket open and smiled, the grin that covered his face was terrifying for Helva to witness, but just maybe this had redeemed her in his eyes.”Did I do right boss?”

“Yeah you did great, this will help me immensely, boys take her out back and shoot her in the head,when you’re done toss her remains in the mulcher.”

Helva screamed relentlessly, as she was dragged to her death, her scream was silenced by a single shot. Execution style to the back of her skull.

“This is Hako, tell Grimsby I’d like to employ his sleuthing abilities to sniff out a couple of people for me, and I’ll pay him five times the going rate.”

The fixer on the other end of the line sent a text message to his contact, and waited for a reply.  
“My client says he’ll be at your place tomorrow evening, he wants half up front as a show of good faith.”

“Sure I’ll have the money waiting.” Hako hung up and stared at the pictures in the locket. He was going to enjoy this, finally the so called avenging beastar had fucked up, now Hako knew he had loved ones and for all of the nasty shit the avenging beastar had done to him and his people in the last two years, they would suffer, for his punishment.

“Hey george, take a look at this, doesn’t the rabbit look delicious? Wonder if she’ll scream a lot when we start cutting her up alive, and sending bits of her back to him?”

Legoshi crept silently into the bedroom, quietly he got undressed and slipped in beside her, she immediately turned over and stared him in the eyes. “Did you seriously think that by now I wouldn’t know when you got home, now then I believe we were going to start right about here.”

Legoshi gulped her right hand came in and touched him, he felt the urgent need in her as she started to get him hard, it felt intensely good, he started breathing hard pretty quickly. It had been over two months, since they had had a chance to have sex. “Dammit woman, that feels so good!” His mouth came in then, and went to her neck, his tongue dragged wetly to her breasts. She let out a tiny moan, as the intensity of it made her do it.

Legoshi parted her new kimono and his gentle hands started caressing her body, his hardon was standing at full attention now, her soft fingers knew intimately how to make him hard, she smiled as he moved to get under her. He was so accommodating, he knew she truly enjoyed riding him on top.

As she eased down on him he thrust up to meet her, a gentle thrust that penetrated,lifting her a little as their bodies got into the flow. “Oh god Legoshi, yes...go slow please can we just go really slow?” He stared into her pleading face, if he went slow it would mean a long night of sex, his body would demand pleasure, and being a beastar in love meant Haru had to deal with his heightened sexual appetites, his stamina had gone through the roof, sex became a marathon now, if she asked him to go slow.

“Are you sure the boys are asleep, did you make sure to take.” Her lips came in to silence his worries.

“The boys have been soundly sleeping since 8, and I took my Levonorgestrel like I promised to do from now on, no more babies, right!?” After the boys the doctor had told Haru on her next checkup to be very careful with getting pregnant again, the twins had taken a serious toll on her body, so the doctor had suggested they not have more children. Her life could be in danger he’d said. 

They had discussed their options and Haru had opted to take the pills, it was the only method that wasn’t a permanent choice, like having her tubes tied or Legoshi having a vasectomy even when he offered to have the procedure,she’d said no. Maybe one day they might want to have another child, even with the threat on her life, Haru felt she might one day want a little girl, Legoshi had finally agreed. 

They locked hands together as she rode his hips, his thrusts became more urgent, even as they went slow the final push always made him accelerate a bit just before. Here it came she could feel the intensity of his thrusts driving her hard to orgasm, she shivered as he burst inside her, the feeling lit up her inside. Haru’s mouth formed an O of intense release, as she finally climaxed, trembling on him as she collapsed on his chest. This had been the sixth time this evening, it was well after 4 in the morning now, and she knew tomorrow would be hell. She’d be sore likely for the next couple of days, but this, this had been worth waiting for. She could feel his deep abiding love for her, as she came down by his side, and cuddled up to him.

“Legoshi I turn 26 next month, and and I wanted to discuss something with you!” He put his arm around her and drew her in tighter to him. Legoshi I want to try for a little girl, I spoke to the doctor and he said that if I went in for artificial insemination you could donate for us, but doing it that way would mean I’d only be carrying one baby, which he thinks I would be able to handle within reason, so yes I want to have a little girl please!”

Legoshi nodded he had had a feeling she would want that soon, he had become in tune with everything around him so deeply he had felt the change coming on her, Haru was growing more mature. “We’ll speak to the doctor, I’m not against being a dad, I would love to have a daughter but you can’t suffer for that, I’d die if you did!” His eyes filled with tears, she knew he would never stand for her to feel pain, if he could prevent it.

“I got the information the last time I saw the doctor,I waited to be sure we could deal with having another child, but there’s something else we need to consider. The house isn’t big enough to add more, unless we add on another floor.”

“I went and talked to an architect, he said the shop could support another floor, so I was figuring well here.” She reached under her side of the bed again and pulled out the design sketch she’d had the architect draw up, it would add on another floor with two bedrooms and an upstairs bathroom for those up there. 

Legoshi looked it over, and smiled. “You’ve thought a lot about this haven’t you love?”

She nodded as he pulled her in tight to him again, his kiss was warm and gentle as always.

“I’ll look into it tomorrow can we sleep now babe, and I think I am calling a day off tomorrow with the boys going to school and everything else we can afford a day off.” She smiled and turned out the light, his breathing soon evened out and she snuggled close to him, life had sure gotten better for them.

He woke early,it had only been four hours ago when they had fallen asleep, he eased out of bed and went downstairs to put a sign on the door, telling everyone they would be closed today. He went back upstairs to find the boys already up and demanding breakfast. “Dad were hungry and moms still sleeping!” Yuto crabbed, Yuki had gone searching for the cereal box, he knew mom hid it up high. “Hey you get down off that counter young man, before I paddle your butt for climbing up there, you know how to ask!”

“What’s all the yelling about?” Haru came out and saw Yuki on the counter being scolded by Legoshi. She sighed and took him down.”What did I tell you would happen the next time I caught you climbing on counters, your grounded Yuki, that means no going outside to play when you come home from kindergarten do you understand? and Legoshi you should know better then to argue with him,whose the adult here anyway?”

Legoshi glared at her. “I just told him I was going to paddle his butt for him when you came out and over rode me!” Haru looked stern then nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear what you said, all I heard was noisy yelling, well then which will it be a spanking or the room! Young man?”

Yuki looked at his mom, and then at his dad, his dad glared at him, and his mom had that angry look she got when he did something bad, he started to immediately cry. Haru comforted him, but knew she had to make him understand climbing on the counter was dangerous, and he could get seriously hurt if he disobeyed and did that.

“So your father and I are waiting Yuki which is it going to be?”

He looked at his dad, and decided.”I’ll take the paddling.” Legoshi whacked him on his butt once, and then picked his son up.

“Boy we don’t tell you things to hurt you, your mom and I love you, and we don’t want to see you fall and get hurt, now apologize to your mom for making her worry, and come eat breakfast. Legoshi got the cereal he had been trying to find down and poured him a good sized bowl, Yuto sat quietly watching everything, they usually ended up getting in trouble at least once or twice a week,though lately not so much.

“Can I have the toy dad?” Yuto’s question caught Legoshi off guard.

“Ok I guess, you asked for it first.” Legoshi dug out the rubber ball from the box, and handed it to his older son.

"School starts at 8:30 we should all get dressed, and your father and I will walk you to school ok?”

They all got dressed, the boys had chosen matching overalls and red shirts to wear, Legoshi put on his leisure suit, and Haru put on a nice spring dress, they all met back up at the head of the stairs. “Well aren’t you boys just dapper looking, did you tie your shoes or did you need mom to help you?”

They both put their feet up, showing mom they had successfully tied their shoe laces. “Good job boys, now let’s get going can’t be late for your first day.” Legoshi picked them both up as they went out the door, Haru locked it and joined them as they headed for the end of the road and into the elementary school grounds.

Legoshi put them both down as the school bell rang. “We’ll see you both at lunch time, when you get out.” Haru waved as they went in, tears coming to her eyes as she watched them go.

“They are growing up so fast Legoshi, look at me crying, silly me.” She sniffed and Legoshi reached out to put his arm round her.

“Your not silly, your just emotional, guess we’ll have to get used to them not being under foot all the time,soon they’ll be making new friends and forgetting all about us as they go away to school.”

“Oh stop,you’ll just get me bawling more silly mr wolf.” He leaned in and kissed her there.

“Now then it’s time to celebrate a little don’t you think, I found out the local theater is running a morning matinee for that movie you were badgering me to go watch with you, what was it called again oh yeah the whirlwind romance of Clara wasn’t it?” Bogue had sold one of his books to the movies, it was a Mrs Fig novel starring his latest heroine Clara albright.

Haru and Legoshi sat through the matinee, and Legoshi made silly comments all the way to the end.”Well why did we come watch the movie if all you wanted to do was call it more of bogues naughty ideas?”

“Well I did have ulterior motives, I know what kind of side effect that sort of goopy junk has on you wife mine.”

“Legoshi you’re terrible, to think I would get in the mood by watching a romantic movie for shame!”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and noticed he wasn’t having none of her bologna.

“You through telling me that silliness didn’t get you in the mood look we have a morning to just be naughty, I mean last night was fun,but today we could go home strip down and just lounge around naked if we feel like it.”

Haru looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance and giggled. “That would be absolutely scandalous Legoshi, are you sure it wouldn’t bother you, to well run around streaking in the house?”

He started laughing and grabbed her hand.”First one to the house gets to shower first!”

He let go of her hand, and started running for the door.”You are terrible Legoshi!”


	8. Stranger in darkness

Chapter 8 Stranger in darkness

Legoshi had reached the door first, but he knew he would, he opened the door and slipped inside, he could hear her coming fast. Spending alone time with her was one of the few things they could share, without being in public.

He ducked to the side as she came in and snatched her up, kissing her warmly. “Oh I see, so this was just an attempt to get me hot and bothered hmmm, I see what you were up to now.” Her lips were stilled by his, it felt good to just be themselves, not parents, not business people with a public face on, just Legoshi and Haru two adults in love.

“Legoshi where’s the locket I gave you?” His hand went to his throat, and he looked upset.

“I hoped you wouldn’t notice right away, it was taken in a fight, I was saving this deer girl,and one of the criminals snatched it from me. I didn’t want to worry you, so I didn’t say anything, sorry.”

Haru nodded.”I’m your wife stupid did you seriously think a gift I gave you would go unnoticed if it was missing, sometimes I think I married an idiot, but then I remember he tries to keep me from feeling hurt.” She lightly punched his shoulder.

He mocked being beaten, and stuck out his tongue stupidly at her.”God my husband is a damned fool, but I guess so am I.” She giggled as he carried her upstairs. “Hey I thought you were going to take a shower first, what gives?”

“Well since I won the race to the door, I decided your punishment is to wash my back,of course that means you have to be in the shower with me.” He looked away, like it hadn’t occurred to him that was exactly what he had planned from the start.

“You know I saw that coming a mile away right, Mr wolf you aren’t that clever! Now get out of that suit let’s get naked like you said and, well I guess a bit of shower play would be fun to have.” The naughty grin she gave him,made his tail start wagging. 

“You know I had another thought, if were making home improvements anyway, I thought we might put a hot tub in and an outside bath house in next to the greenhouse, what do you think Legoshi? We would have a private spot to soak in warm water, when we needed to relax, and it would give us a place to be intimate, if we felt like it away from the house, and prying little eyes.”

The shower had been fun, as they lounged later Legoshi made that call, and spoke to the architect. “Oh and while I have you on the line, Haru and I discussed putting in a bath house for a hot tub out back, how much would that add to the costs of construction? Really that’s not much really, we’ll get back to you soon.” 

Legoshi hung up and smiled at her.”Seems the entire addition will run us about 30,000, let me check something really quickly, I need to borrow your laptop babe,won’t take a sec.” 

“Alright our morning naughty times just about over, it’s 11am already, where does the time go?  
How about a nice iced tea?”

Legoshi smiled and nodded his agreement to that idea, as he logged into the secret account he had through the council. His eyes grew wide at the figure staring back at him in the account balance. 14.5 million he coughed, his disbelief made him go out and reenter the account screen again, nope it wasn’t a mistake, he was rich, how the hell had that happened!? Though to be honest, he’d never even looked at this account before now.

Quickly he shut it down and cleared the browser history, what was he going to do, how could he tell Haru all the skrimping and saving they did was a sham, and that they were that rich. “Here’s your tea hun, something the matter?” Haru looked at him, a look of concern on her face.

“Ah nope, just thinking is all.” His lie couldn’t last, Haru had a way of discovering things, when he told her something that wasn’t true.

“You sure? You have that I am up to something look on your face again!”

He laughed and stuck out his tongue at her.”Not telling, we should get dressed, the boys will be getting out of school soon, I want to see how their day went, did you want to take a few pictures?” He had to get her thinking of something else fast, or she would pry out what he was trying to hide. 

“I didn’t even think of that, let me go grab my camera and check to see if I have film, oh Legoshi that’s such a sweet idea!” Legoshi swallowed, crisis averted.

She dug the camera out and paused while loading a fresh roll of film. Something was bothering him she could sense it, he’d just bald faced lied to her. Maybe it was something Beastar related, he never spoke much about that to her, that had to be why he was trying to conceal something,  
she sighed and finished loading the camera.

“Hey babe, I’m going to bring a couple of popsicles for the boys did you want one?” She grinned to herself, now he was trying to butter her up with sweets.

“Sure bring me a grape one please, the camera’s loaded let’s head down and collect them.”

He handed her the popsicles, and threw her up on his shoulder he hadn’t walked with her in a good while and this felt nice. She opened her popsicle and started to eat it. “Hey you do realize this isn’t going to side track, what we were discussing right?” He winced.

“I knew you were lying Mr wolf, so spill it, before you get into more trouble!”She gave him the stare.

“Alright, I didn’t want to talk about this yet, because I honestly don’t know what to say, uh I guess I’ll just tell you, Haru we’re rich, and I don’t mean just got a little money saved, hold on to me ok?”

She asked to be put down, then had him kneel down and explain himself.”Ok so I have an account I’ve never even looked in there, to see how much money I’ve gotten over the last 4 years.”

“Well spit it out,how much money is in there, a few thousand? Several thousand?” He swallowed.

“14.5 million.” Haru fainted. “Haru,babe you ok? Speak to me, Haru!?”

When she came to, he was holding her hand the popsicles in her hand were beginning to melt.  
“14.5 mi...mi...million Legoshi uh, are you sure!?” He nodded at her, she stared at him,and swallowed,this would certainly change their lives.

“We can’t tell the boys, I don’t want them getting swelled heads, let’s act like nothing is different ok, they should be coming out soon now.”

The school bell rang and a load of kids poured out of the doors, screams of joy on their lips, Yuto and his brother barreled out the door with their new friends Isamu, and Hina who were  
Bill’s little boy and Mizuchi’s little girl respectively.

Yuto ran with his brother right to their mom and dad, Mizuchi called out for Hina and smiled as her little girl started explaining meeting Yuki, and Yuto, Bill pulled up in his car and parked. “Hey  
Legoshi I’d like you to meet Aiko isn’t she a cutie?”

Legoshi laughed.”Hey Bill is she the girl you said had the interesting butt pattern?” Aiko turned and smacked her husband.”Again with telling intimate stuff to your buddies, you wait till we get home Mr smart ass!”

“Mommy are you scolding daddy again?” Isamu asked, as he walked to where his parents were having another argument. 

“No dear, mommy and daddy are just discussing how many chores he will have to do, to pay for telling so many other people things he should keep his mouth shut on.”

Grimsby started taking photos from the van, he liked to track his prey, and learn what they did, before he hunted them down and destroyed them. So far the white rabbit woman hadn’t proven to be that much of a bother. The two little ones would be easy prey, it was the wolf husband that seriously worried him, there were claims being thrown around he was a beastar. If that was indeed the case, he could prove a very serious enemy to deal with. Though the mercenary assassin for hire felt confident he would be up to the task, given him by the Golden triangle leader. 

Legoshi suddenly stopped laughing and glanced around. Someone was observing them, and it didn’t feel friendly. Grimsby noticed the reaction of the wolf,and put the van in gear. Well he had been able to sense being observed, that was very troubling. He took a better look around, letting himself use just a touch of his power.

The worrying presence moved away, maybe it had just been a passing occurrence, he would call in and see if anyone on the list was active in the city right now.

He tuned back in to what was being said to him only to catch Haru inviting Bill and Aiko over for a cold drink with their little boy. Legoshi didn’t like where that had gone so quickly. “So Bill seems you and Legoshi talked about things concerning girlfriends and such, Aiko how would you like to come over and have a cold drink were closed today for the boys first day of school?”

“Legoshi could probably whip us up something quick for a snack,couldn’t you Legoshi?” Legoshi gulped the tone of Haru’s voice had him worried had he ever said anything intimate about Haru to Bill? He thought about that as they walked to the shop. Yep he remembered blurting something out about how he found Haru’s ears sexy, god he was going to get it if she wheedled that information out somehow.

Legoshi went to the counter and thought about what he could make, well a few pastries might be a good snack,and that would get them gone pretty quickly, that’s when he noticed Haru had begun taking pictures of the kids and everyone else. He caught something Bill mumbled to Haru, under the baleful glare of Aiko, who looked like she was fuming again.

“Legoshi!” He nearly dropped the plate of pastries. He stared over at her and could see that dark look she got when she was pissed at him. 

“Yes?”

“It seems, we need to discuss someones wandering tongue.” Yuto pointed at his dad and Yuki giggled. Legoshi moaned to himself as he put the pastries on the table next to the group.

Haru gave him the stern face she used with him when he had done something she didn’t like. She sighed. “Well maybe that should be for later, lets have some snacks and something to drink. The boys ran upstairs as the grownups were talking.

“Hey Isamu this is our room, what do you think?”

Isamu looked around and smiled.”Looks pretty cool but I have my own room, and I live in a way bigger house to, but you guys seem to have more fun then I do, my mom and dad are constantly arguing all the time, your parents don’t really seem to do that, even though your mom looked angry, does she get angry a lot with your dad?”

“Nah mom is usually pretty nice, though sometimes dad gets in trouble, usually when he goes out at night, we think he has a night job somewhere he sometimes comes home all beat up looking to.” Yuto had been looking in the toy box for something to play with, and came across the box of toy soldiers.

“Hey Isamu do you like playing toy soldiers?”

“Do I! Oh yeah which ones do you have?”

Yuto opened the box of toy soldiers and dumped them out to play with them. “We got a bunch of different one’s dad bought us each a set last Christmas.”

“Wow you really have a lot!”

Two hours later, Isamu’s mom called for him,they were getting ready to leave.

“Now then what exactly did you say to Bill about me?” The two boys peeked out from their doorway, and remained quiet. Mom sounded angry again.

“It’s not like that Haru, we were at a social event and they pulled me into a damned game, basically you were forced into telling the truth or taking some stupid dare, I didn’t feel like taking the dumbass dare they made for me so I took truth. Bill got to decide what truth I was forced to tell them, and he made me tell them what I found most attractive about my girl friend. I told them the honest truth, I find your ears sexy, they laughed at me then but he made it sound like I was being an asshole, and that wasn’t the case, I’m sorry. We had only been going out for a couple of months by that time, and I didn’t know how to deal with that kind of stress back then.”

He honestly sounded sorry to Haru’s ears. “Well if were admitting things, then I better,uh tell you about what happened in college, a bunch of my sorority sisters were, they. Boys close your door immediately! Your father and I are having an adult conversation.” Haru had finally noticed the little peeking faces at the door. Yuto shut the door and dove on his bed, mom sounded mad again.

Haru lowered her voice.”Ok so well, we were having a hazing, I was one of the ones in it, and we were asked. Well how big our current boy friends you know was, well I didn’t lie. But it caused me no end of questions after that, embarrassing questions, I’m sorry.” Legoshi smiled now the reunion planning luncheon they had attended last month made more sense to him.”That’s why all of them kept looking at me strangely, you could have told me at least, I thought I had said something stupid or something.”

Haru started to snicker. “So what did they really say when you told them you thought my ears were sexy? He glanced over at her and swallowed.

“Well three of the guys said I had the weirdest fetish they’d ever heard of and Bill said that sounded like I got to see your ears from the top down, I guess they were thinking you were giving me head or something.”

Haru’s face turned to a deep red blush. “Well that was about as bad then as getting asked how I could take such a huge guy on and not instantly orgasm all over him, that was brought up more then once, guess it must be we got involved with some real weirdos.”

Legoshi nodded then hugged her.”Babe lets promise to never get involved with weirdos ever again ok?”

She giggled. “To late, we already made them our friends, but at least next time we go to some Alma mater function for my college, you’ll know why the women are staring at you all the time.”

“Yeah anyway I need to patrol tonight, don’t go telling anyone else how big I am down there, someone might get jealous.”

They spent the rest of the day enjoying time as a family, until it was bedtime for the boys. “You two have fun at school today?” They both nodded when dad asked that. “So you made a couple of new friends, how did you meet?” Moms question got debated, it seemed Yuki had been approached by Hina, because she’d been told Yuki had a cute tail, and she wanted to see how bushy it was.

Yuto gave his brother the business and Legoshi started to laugh, Yuki gave his brother the stink eye and turned his head away. Mom told Yuki that if girls liked him,he would get a bad reputation if he ignored them so he better have manners and always treat a young lady right.

Yuto started laughing hard.”Hina is just like another boy mom, she climbs on the monkey bars, she plays in the dirt and she loves collecting bugs with us, she ain’t like them other icky girls at school.”

“Oh I see a tomboy hmm, well Yuki if you like her, you better be nice to her, even tomboys are really little girls under all that dirt.” “Ewww gross mom!”

Grimsby watched the shop until he saw the shadow leave by the upstairs window, he had determined was the bedroom of the parents. He followed at a safe distance until the dark clad figure disappeared across the rooftops, and headed for the Black market district.

He pulled over and went back to check his gear, this home invasion needed to go off without a hitch, that bastard would be forced to make a choice, and Grimsby loved this game, yep he could save his kids from being devoured by piranha or save his wife from being incinerated, Grimsby was going to watch as he made that terrifying decision and just when he thought he would save one of them Grimsby was going to take that life away, he checked the scope on the 50 cal sniper rifle and grinned.

He checked the chloroform container and grinned a second time, the boys could be subdued by being over powered but he would take their mother with chloroform, nice and quiet like. He put the gear away and drove back to the target house. He assembled his gear, and went to the back of the house, it was very dark here away from the street. Grimsby crept to the backdoor, and inserted his lock pick, after several minutes he found the one that fit the lock and quietly entered the house.

He crept through the darkness, of the shop and up the stairs to the apartment doorway, he went through the same lock picking routine and smiled when he located the right pick again, like a shadow he silently moved inside, now to remember which room would be the parents room. He located it by listening at the doors, one sound, he eased the cracked door open and slipped inside. She was lying on top of the blankets, with a fan blowing on her, he grinned,this was going to be to easy.

He coated the cloth in chloroform and swiftly covered her mouth and nose,she struggled for a few seconds then stopped struggling and went limp, he dragged and carried her back to the panel van, then bound and gagged her.”Nighty night bitch, now for your little bastards.” He crept back into the place and decided to do the same after thinking about them maybe screaming, there were houses close by that might have late night roamers awake, he chloroformed both of them and did the same to them as he’d done to their mother.

Legoshi leapt across rooftops, he was acutely aware of everything going on around him, as he moved like a shadow. Tonight he was heading to investigate a group of drug cooking fiends who had set up shop on the outer rim of the black market. They had started producing a drug called maul, the stuff basically took away a carnivores inhibitions towards devouring, it in essence brought a carnivore back to their most primitive urges, and made you into an eating machine on two legs.

He jumped down and snuck along the wall of the place, he thought the suspects were using. He looked in a dusty window, into what looked like a run down warehouse. Yep there were foxes inside, three of them working in front of the drug cooking equipment and two lounging by the entrance with guns drawn. He looked for a ladder to the roof and located it only three windows down. He moved quietly to the roof, up the ladder and to a skylight. Below him he could see the two gunners, they looked to be in a conversation, Legoshi silently opened the skylight and got himself seated on the edge. The fall looked long, but he knew he’d be able to do it.

Like an avenging wraith he dropped on the gunners,smashing both of them to the floor of the warehouse. A swift kick and one hammer punch later the gunners were down 20 seconds real time, one of the cooks drew a pistol and started firing, Legoshi dropped into rage time and Flash stepped just as the pistol welder drew down on him. The shot still connected, he felt the bullet graze the left side of his chest, the straight punch he delivered at rage time speed, broke the fox shooters neck,instantly killing him,well there went that promise to Haru.

The next one had a machete and came at him like he knew how to use one, no time for niceties, he spin kicked that one at nearly full rage time speed, he felt the kick connect, and the ribs under the blow crumbled. The last drug cooker tried to run, screaming from the place.

Legoshi grabbed a metal trash can lid and slung it like a disk, smashing into the runners head from behind, elapsed time 1 minute 48 seconds all perps down, one fatality, he turned off the recorder on the phone and called the clean up team. “You boys have fun cleaning up this place, more evidence here then you would ever need, oh gonna need a medic, got a graze from one of them, call me when you get on site, I’ll come out then.”

Ten minutes later he was being treated for the gun shot graze and had a couple of new stitches Haru could complain about.”Looks like you broke your promise to the misses, that one is dead as a doornail, and the one you clocked with the trash lid is in a coma, don’t think he’ll make it either to see trial, you done for the night or moving on to something else?”

“Got an appointment with Gohin, need to ask him about a rumor I heard floating around the black market on another group of snuff porn freaks. What makes carnivore males so susceptible to that garbage? It’s horrifically repellent, to even see!”

“Could be the thrill of sexual stimulation added to the devouring Legoshi, a lot of carnivores eat meat, the black market wouldn’t exist if they didn’t. So there’s your answer, I need to head home so Garen is taking over, yeah I know she’s a noob, just don’t do anything drastic the last replacement ran home after working with you, and quit the next day!”

“Hey I can’t help what happens, that guy was told ahead of time what to expect!”

“Yeah but he didn’t expect to have a disembodied head fly at his face, and cover him in brains and blood for fucks sake, his first night on the job!”

Legoshi sighed,”You done patching me up medic?” The medic nodded, and handed him a fresh shirt.

“So Gohin you able to give me any word, on those new snuff porn producers?” Legoshi pulled out a chair and sat without being invited to do so.

“You know I do keep normal hours don’t you Legoshi, you’re getting to be a real pain in the ass, just showing up every time you want to squeeze me for info, I have a life to you know!”

“Yeah whatever, you got the info or not?”

Gohin shook his head, when had his friend become so jaded. “Do you even fit your hat size anymore? Or does your fat head not fit anything anymore, you realize you’re being a dick right?”

That hit home, Legoshi sighed, and let the facade down.”Sorry man, I just don’t get to be myself very much anymore except when I am home, just constantly trying to get those scum off the streets, and I keep thinking about my kids being hurt by monsters like them.”

Gohin sat down,and nodded. “I get it, but you have to let up, you’ve been running the edge to hard Legoshi, if you don’t slow down you’re going to have a mental break down, those of us who worry about you man, want you around for a long time, you keep going like this, and you’ll be dead!”

Legoshi sighed again, “Haru yelled at me the other night for the same thing, I brought my work attitude home, she gave me so much hell, I’m trying man! When this all started, it was so simple go out at night, catch criminals, beat the crap out of them. Put the fear of me into them, now it’s gangs, organized crime and someone’s putting bounties on my head. They fear me now, but I worry more and more about Haru and my boys.”

Grimsby smiled finding the rabbit womans cell phone had taken sometime, he grinned now to start the game rolling.”Good evening beastar, oh yes this is your wife's cell phone, pretty sure she wouldn’t have told me where she kept it hidden, and this one has only one number in it, yours! This call is to tell you the game is on now, somewhere in the city shes tied up, oh but the best part is shes sitting coated in gas, I’ve wrapped her body in gelinite incendiary cord, when it ignites she will be incinerated in seconds, oh and your two cute little boys, well you have a choice to make, they are somewhere hanging over a huge tank of deadly piranha, isn’t this fun? You pushed the wrong people this time beastar, now your family are going to pay, you have 8 hours!”

Legoshi had answered the home line, only Haru had that line, they had set it up in case of a family emergency. The cold voice on the other end sent a chill up his spine, but he couldn’t let this person know that.”Here’s a little word of advice, when I find my wife and kids, I’m coming for you, and just so you know you made it personal, when I find you, you’re going to find out just how much rage runs through me!”

Grimsby hung up, a chilling laugh on his lips, Haru had heard every word, this had been something they had feared for years. She glared at the Black Bengal tiger, he smiled at her, then dropped the phone on the floor. “Oh he actually threatened me, well he doesn’t know it yet, but after tonight, this world will be down one beastar, and his entire family, tragic really but lies are so much fun!”

“Legoshi, it sounds like you’re going to need help on this, I know you said your boys are chipped, and Haru’s phone has the tracking chip, but what did they say exactly?”

He tried to calm down, Gohin was right, he couldn’t be in two places at the same time. He explained it all as it had been told to him, every word made Gohin more upset.”God dammit what kind of monster threatens an innocent child's life, well you call that asshole you run around with, and I’ll grab my crossbow, you’re going to need back up on this, and he made it personal when he took Haru!”

Legoshi sighed and dialed Yafya. “What do you want Legoshi, I’m pretty busy here, just caught a bunch of night stalkers right in the middle of a home invasion, damned assholes have been taking herbivores from their beds, and selling them to the black market.”

“They took Haru and my boys, he said I have a choice I can rescue Haru or my boys shes coated in gas and wrapped in something called gelinite cord, from the description it will burn her to death, and my boys are somewhere else over a tank of deadly fish, he said either Haru or my boys would die I need backup, I have 8 hours, well 7 hours and 47 minutes now to find them or I am guessing my entire family is going to die horrible deaths!”

“I’m on it, which one are you going after Legoshi!?”

“I’m going for her, I’m trusting you Yafya, my boys are out there, they will be terrified, but I need to get to her, I think she was close to this monster, and I promised him he would be my target, he dies tonight, no bitching on this one Yafya, it’s personal!”

“No complaints from me, when this monster took your family, he crossed into that realm of no redemption go!” Yafya hung up, gave the scumbag on the floor a hard kick for no reason at all and yelled at the support crew, what was going down.

“We have an alpha class emergency! Every unit is mobilized we’re looking for two little wolf boys, they will be here at these blips! Yafya hauled out the tracking unit, and showed the support team captain, Mobilize!” 

Legoshi hung the phone up and the growl that came out of him was low and deadly, Gohin nodded and cocked his crossbow.”I’ll drive, you tell me where to go Legoshi!” They headed out,cold fury drove them.


	9. Perilous night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life the dangers and changes, dealing with it means finding a new place.

Chapter 9 Perilous night

Yafuya finally located the boys, his team fanned out to envelop the area around the huge water tank, he could see the tiny figures dangling over the open top of the tank. “Yafuya to all team members, anyone spotted anything unusual? I can’t sense anyone around the targets, report!”

“Agent 2 nothing from down here where I am.” “Agent three nothing up here, just a camera I disabled that was viewing the boys and the tank, I think our target must have been viewing this location remotely.”

Yafuya immediately leapt to the location.”Dumbass! Why didn’t you inform me before disabling!”  
His leap and snatch of the targets, was just in time, he watched the chain they had been attached to plummet into the fish filled waters below, the water boiled with activity, the fish looked hungry.”Are you boys alright?”

His words made them start to howl and cry, they were pleading for their mom and dad, tears running down their little faces. “Can someone please come take these kids, I don’t really do kids, not my thing!?” One of the female team members took the boys from him, and started to calm them down. The rest of the team reported in, negative on finding the assassin.

“Dammit! He dialed Legoshi, he had to let him know he was heading for a trap. “Yeah we got your boys, you better know that assassin is waiting for you Legoshi, he had this site remote viewed by camera.” Yafuya heard a low growl, and Legoshi hung up in his ear.

“We’re heading into a trap Gohin, that was Yafuya. Apparently my boys were being remoted, ain’t much different then that time we went in to rescue her the last time I guess, be ready I don’t know what to expect.”

“Looks like we’re getting close Legoshi, I’m going to park here, you going to go straight in? I have a feeling this freak has plans to do bad shit Legoshi, he wouldn’t draw you out like this if he didn’t plan on trying to kill you.”

Legoshi cracked his knuckles and glared menacingly at Gohin. “Yeah kinda figured that was the case, so get somewhere high and see if you can spot him, I’m going for her directly this asshole has to have set this area up to be deadly, you be damned careful!” 

Haru had watched the assassin move off, he had disappeared after telling her how he planned to kill her husband, then incinerate her, and wait a few months to get her boys,Haru was crying.  
The terror of knowing they were all going to perish at this mad men's hands, sent a chill down her spine.

Grimsby got into position on the opposite roof, where he could observe the target baiting the trap,he unpacked his 50 cal sniper and started assembling the rifle. He kept a careful eye on the bait, watching for signs of movement, he knew the other location had been taken out, and he’d deal with that little snag later. He inched into place and got the rifle set into position, now to wait for the beastar to make his entrance, and get his head turned into a mushroom cloud.

Once the beastar was dead, he’d incinerate the rabbit bitch, then hunt their little brats down and maybe just move in quiet and slit their little throats. Maybe their little pelts would look good on his wall as a trophy, he debated that with himself as he scanned for the beastar.

Legoshi moved into a hiding spot behind a dumpster in an alley, and sat down. He crossed his legs and focused, very slowly he eased the power inside him open, and let his senses roam, his hearing grew acute, his sense of smell got super sensitive, he blinked yep eye sight was near the highest he’d ever seen it get, he inhaled, where was she?

It took nearly 5 minutes to locate Haru’s scent, he found her at last she was on a low rooftop almost a block from where his current location was, he zeroed in on her, then started to widen his pattern, he was looking for a deadly Carnivore scent, a bull nope didn’t match, he came on a group of sheep next they seemed to be just walking, 20 minutes left now before he ran out of time, at last he located a scent that made him growl, Tiger, this had to be the assassin.

He texted Gohin and told him where to look, he got up and moved to where he knew the assassin was going to be able to see him, now came the tricky part waiting for Gohin to confirm he had sight on the assassin. Two minutes later he got the confirmation text.

Legoshi moved out into the side street, and made it look like he was checking in the parked cars along the road. Grimsby grinned through the scope as he watched the wolf approach, just a little closer, I wanna see the reaction on your dumbass face, as your head explodes!

Legoshi could sense evil eyes on him, he shook the feeling off and made the final push into clear view. Haru was located right above him on the roof, he had been slowly easing himself to full open rage, his mind seethed with it now.

“Haru don’t move, I’m coming for you babe!”

Grimsby drew down on the target as he yelled for the rabbit bitch, now squeeze real slow. Gohin’s crossbow bolt hit the assassin in the back, the rifle sailed over the edge of the rooftop to shatter on the street below, Grimsby got up and charged the big Panda, his claws gave the attacker a vicious slash, knocking the crossbow from his hands as he was loading a second shot. His kick, dealt a leveling blow, right in the big pandas crotch.

Gohin let out a oof of pain as he was assaulted, the pain in his groin sent him reeling back into the door he’d come out of, with a solid thud of impact, the tiger was on him, he could hear something coming, there was a loud wooshing sound and the tiger was ripped off him. Legoshi drove his fist into the brutes stomach, his jaws came in, Gohin could hear flesh ripping as Legoshi mauled the tiger, Grimsby stabbed the wolf with the combat dagger from his coat, slashing the beastars chest wide open, as he sought to drive him off the edge of the building to the street below.

Gohin inhaled a painful breath and barreled headlong into the tigers back with his shoulder, Legoshi ducked a second slash from the tiger and flash stepped to the side, the tigers swing went wide, Legoshi stuck his right leg in front of the assassin and Gohin’s shoulder drove the tigers body sailing past him, the assassin tripped over his outstretched leg and went sailing head first to the street 5 stories down. His body smashed into a parked cars roof, with a crunch of broken bone!

Gohin stood breathing hard as Legoshi looked down to confirm the assassins death. “God dammit I’m getting to old for this shit Legoshi! Look at you, you’re bleeding all over the damned place!

Legoshi nodded, he could feel the slash he’d taken needed serious medical attention and it needed to happen soon. “Stitch my ass up, here!”

Gohin took the first aid kit Legoshi carried in the jacket pocket of his hoodie. “Fuck Legoshi there isn’t even anything in here for pain, dammit you’re ignorant some times, sit down let me get you stitched up, can’t have you bleeding to death can we!”

Ten minutes later they made it together to the street entrance door. “Legoshi where you going?”

“Confirming that shitbag is dead!” He forced Gohin to go with him to the assassins body, a crowd of people had begun gathering by the car, stunned faces viewing the violent scene. Legoshi nodded, the bastard was still breathing. The rage that had been banked, turned into a raging inferno inside him.

“ARRRGHHHHH!” Everything disappeared in a red haze. Legoshi’s jaws came in this monster had tried to hurt his Haru and destroy his children, his jaws filled with blood as he ripped the throat out of the fatally injured tiger, the people witnessing the scene ran screaming from the horrific sight.

Gohin finally pulled him off the mauled corpse. He slapped Legoshi. “Get a hold of yourself god dammit Legoshi come back, she needs you, your boys need you dammit!” 

The haze faded, he could hear Gohin’s voice urging him to think of Haru, he shoved Gohin away.”I’m back, I’m going for her, here use this, tell them where we are, and tell them I need a vacation on my doctors orders!”

The tears running down her face made him die inside, he moved as quickly as he could and got her untied, he could smell the gas on her, the smell nauseated him, nearly making him vomit. “Oh god Legoshi, your bleeding! God damn it you better not die on me! I’d never forgive you, you stupid wolf!” She threw her arms around him, he finally reached his limit and collapsed. Haru screamed for help, a team of medical people came rushing out of the roofs doorway. They were being led by a police detective, they surrounded Legoshi, tore open his clothes, and started treating his injuries. They got him on a stretcher, to move to the ambulance below on the street.

“You must be his wife, please come with me I’ll take you to your boys, and drive you to where he’s being taken, rest assured he’ll be given the best care, please, your children are calling for you ma’am.”

Haru watched them drive away with Legoshi, she went with the police detective and was brought to a quiet house, in the city. Yafuya opened the door to the safe houses location, he stared at the nervous Haru standing outside the door. “Here she is sir, just like you asked, Haru pushed past Yafuya and ran to her children, the boys ran to her, little arms thrown around her waist, Haru’s tears of joy wet her face again, she reached down and lifted them both into her arms, kissing the little heads, as the tears ran down her face.

“The assassin?”

Confirmed DOA, the Panda doctor told us, Legoshi said he is taking a vacation, and the Panda confirmed the beastar made the kill face to face sir, but we figured that was going to be the case, what are your orders?”

“Get them anything they need, I’m heading to the hospital right now, when she asks you bring her immediately, otherwise he might get violent, this is a good reason to never have thought about getting married but I think it was the best choice for him, she is his rock when the rage takes him beyond reason.”

Yafuya went to the waiting limo, and instructed the driver to take him to the hospital. “Yes sir, you have a call waiting on the red line sir.”

Yafuya nodded he’d been expecting this one. “Yeah he found the assassin, the guys records show he’s been on our lists for the last 12 years, deaths of so many people, were still investigating the scene. We suspect he was working for the Golden triangle, I am going to go turn that rock over while he’s recovering, no promises, I find a direct connection,they are going to become fresh food for my carrots.”

Yafuya hung up, the council were flipping out over the violent scene Legoshi had made when he killed the tiger. People had seen him do it, but those idiots never saw the savior who leapt through the night bringing criminals and evil scum to justice nightly, they screamed about the blood of an assassin in the street.

“Take me to the hospital, I have to tell him he’s on enforced leave, till further notice, and if he doesn’t like it, the council says he’s to get out of the city!”

“What?!” Legoshi was sitting up in the hospital bed, Yafuya had just given him the ultimatum from the council.

“You heard me, they have had enough, you’re a loose cannon I’ve told you over and over about it, now you left a dead assassins torn apart body in the street, in broad daylight, we’re doing damage control but the council has had enough Legoshi, so what’s your answer?”

“Fuck you and the council you can all go straight to the deepest hell, as soon as I am out of here, we’ll be gone!”

Haru pushed open the door on those words.”What?”

Yafuya nodded, it was like he’d expected Legoshi didn’t let others tell him how to bring justice to the night. “I have to report your decision to the council, be prepared to be gone by next month, I’ll miss you Legoshi, it’s sure been an eye opening adventure these last four years. Haru I’m sure you have a lot to talk about with him.” Yafuya left closing the door.

“What have you done now Legoshi!?”

Legoshi could hear the anger in her voice. “I’ve made a decision, when you get home, tell the boys to say goodbye to their friends, they tried to punish me Haru, you know I can’t stand the way they treat me, it’s fine when I run around doing their dirty work but when my families lives hung in the balance they are on me over the death of an assassin, I am done were moving!”

Haru stared at the anger that bordered on rage in his face. “Legoshi you idiot!” She crawled up in bed next to him, her arms went around him. “I guess that’s settled, I wish you would have talked to me first.”

His eyes glared at her, his voice sounded so pain filled. “I almost lost you, this place is not home anymore, they don’t care, they want an avenger but without a purpose to live for, they can go all to hell!”

The nurse coming through the door dropped the tray of food, she had for the patient.”Oh my, sorry let me get someone to clean this up excuse me.”

She fled the scene it was the wolf who had killed the tiger in the paper, she ran to the maintenance room and called out for the janitor. “I need a clean up in room 324, I’m sorry.”

The janitor smiled, the lady rabbit was kissing the face of the wolf gentlemen, he quickly cleaned up the mess the nurse had made, and quietly closed the door. “I’d say he’s not likely hungry, looks to be a little occupied, if you know what I mean nurse.”

The nurse had nodded, and returned to her post, her nerves couldn’t take all of this excitement.

“So where are we going to go Legoshi?”

“ I don’t know yet, but I am going to call my grandfather right now and ask him.” Legoshi picked up the phone, and dialed his grandfathers house, as Haru poured herself a drink of water from the pitcher on his bedside.

“I was expecting this call Legoshi, just got off the phone with Yafuya, he says you told him and the council to go fuck themselves basically, you ok boy?”

“I’m leaving Japan with my family Gramps, do you have any idea where we can go?”

Gosha dropped the phone, he scrambled to pick it up, “You’re serious, you are taking your family and leaving?”

“I’m signing the deed over to you gramps, as soon as we get home, packing our clothes I’m cleaning out my accounts and we’ll be on the next plane to where ever we decide suits us better then here! They want to try to punish me for what I did, I’m done they are fiends who twist my life and try to turn me into something I am not!”

“I understand boy, that’s one of the things that made me leave the city, I couldn’t stomach them anymore. One second.”

Gosha went to his diary and looked for the number he needed, he paged through it and finally located the number he was looking for. He picked up the phone again. “Legoshi give me a call back in about twenty minutes I need to make a quick phone call.”

Legoshi nodded.”Got it, call you back soon.”

Haru sat on the side of the bed, her face was still worried, but he reached out and took her hand.”He wants me to call back in a little while, I’m sorry all of this happened, our lives have been turned upside down because of me, but I can’t live like this anymore babe, they never are satisfied, always driving me harder and harder, and the criminals know who you and the boys are now, I can’t be there all the time,and would we be able to live our lives under constant surveillance!?”

She leaned in and kissed him then. “I understand, just hope our lives aren’t going to be worse where ever we end up, but we’re with you love!”

“Bogo yeah it’s me, been a lot of years old friend. I have a favor to ask you, yeah yeah I know you owe me, yeah I remember but this isn’t for me. I know you have pull with the local government there, yes my grandson and his family need a place to go, yeah he’s like me, likely more powerful actually, really ITF you know those secret agent types tried to recruit me years ago, just couldn’t do it Bogo. You think they could solve his move troubles though? Alright he’ll be on the next flight with his family, His name is Legoshi, his wife's name is Haru, and my grandsons are Yuto and Yuki, they’ll need last names there I guess, but I’m sure everything will be taken care of, thanks old friend.” 

“Chief you ok?” Bogo hung up he hadn’t heard that voice in so many years.

“Sure Wilde, now where were we? Oh yes you and your husband are going to be needed for a special reception at City hall, the mayor asked for you and detective Wilde personally, guess you two have been doing a pretty good job lately, you’ll be representing the department,oh and I had a personal favor to ask you, sometime soon Zootopia will be seeing some new residents, and due to you and Nicks rather unique relationship, I’d like you to meet them.”

Judy sat there at the desk in front of the chief, he had never really asked anything like this before.”Sure chief do we have any idea when they’ll be arriving Nick and I have a few days saved up, we could use that off time to show them around and help them get settled.”

“I’ll get you that information once I get it myself Wilde, now didn’t you say your little girl came to go to work day with you this morning?”

Judy smiled and went to the door, she opened it and Cindy looked up where she was sitting waiting for her mom to come back out. “Come on in sweety, chief Bogo says you can interview him for your paper.”

“Legoshi good news, my old friend in Zootopia says you and the family are welcome to come live there, there are a few things you better know first you’ll have to get sanctioned, the government there has a secret organization a lot like the council but way more secretive, it’s called ITF the international task force, they hunt down all kinds of villains and powerful criminals,it’s all part of the deal for moving there but Bogo assures me you and the family will be safe there, I’ll miss you boy!”

Haru called the airline and got them all tickets Zootopia, a 14 hour flight, the kids were going to think it was an adventure, Haru sighed she was thinking about telling her family they were going to be moving away forever.

“Tell him were booked on a flight three days from now out of city international, to Zootopia international on the red eye flight, it’s the soonest I could book.”

Legoshi explained it through the phone and hung up, he sighed their lives were going to change again, well it did that from time to time. He put his phone down after telling his grandfather the trip time and flight number, “I love you babe, sorry for this turning our lives upside down again.”

She smiled. “Idiot our lives were threatened you did what you had to do to save us, I would have preferred you not to kill that tiger,but I understand what happened.” She sat with him,the doctor had come in and checked him over.

“Doc says I can get out of here tomorrow, they don’t know how I can heal this fast, being a beastar has it’s good things I guess.” Haru got up and headed out. 

“I’ll bring the van tomorrow with the boys, going home to pack, I think we should spend the next couple days at the hotel near the airport, the boys are excited they think this is a trip to an adventure because of what happened to them. I haven’t told them, we’re not coming back yet.” 

Bogo hung up with his old friend and finished up with Judy’s little girl.”Now then the case turned out wonderfully and your mother rejoined the police force, and two years later you came along. Wilde a second, that was the info I was waiting on, they will be coming in three days from now an 8AM arrival time flight number is 1278 out of Japan, you’ll need to pick them up, don’t know if they can speak Zootopian, I’m glad you took that languages course.”

Judy sighed and nodded.”Sure only after you badgered me and Nick into it, we got the international dignitaries luncheon after that every year since, I’ll need to brush up on my Japanese I guess, thank you for helping Cindy with her school report chief.”

Bogo smiled he really liked kids,but he would never let Wilde know that.”Yeah well make sure you are there on time to pick them up, now dismissed.” He winked and waved to Cindy as she took her mothers hand and headed out of his office.

“Mommy he’s crazy right?” Judy giggled. 

“No the chiefs ok, he’s just a little outrageous is all Cindy, now did you want to go to lunch now?” 

“Yes please, can we go to the pizza place by our house?”

Legoshi picked up the suitcases and packed them down to the waiting cab he had checked the account and withdrew it all and electronically transferred it all to his new Zootopian account, he noticed the massive deposit Yafuya had made in his account they’d never have any need to work again, but Haru would never sit still for that. He smiled, wait till she found out that they had 64 million now. Yafuya must never use any of the money he made, to make such a massive deposit. The note he received said for services rendered, goodbye Legoshi, never come back.

“Look Yuki wow isn’t the city huge!?”

Yuki climbed into his brothers seat and stared out the airplanes window the city looked like a huge glittering place, He smiled as the stewardesses voice came on announcing their arrival and asking for everyone to get ready for landing. Haru got the boys buckled in and gazed at Legoshi, he grinned as they came in to land.”Glad that’s over, who knew I didn’t like to fly!” 

That had been one hell of an experience when the plane took off, Legoshi had never flown before and had a fear of flying, about 6 hours in he had finally calmed down enough to ignore the flight, but he was really happy to hear they would soon be on the ground. 

“Flight 1278 out of Japan now arriving at gate number 3.”

Judy held up the card board sign, it read welcome Legoshi and family.

“I finally found a place to park the van hun, Cindy needs to use the restroom, I can hold the sign, take her.” Judy handed Nick the sign and took their daughter to the ladies room. “So are you excited sweety, the people we are meeting have two little boys your age, isn’t that nice?”

“Boys, ugh mom!”Judy smiled Cindy was the typical girl, she thought boys were icky, Judy thought back when had she discovered boys weren’t so icky, hmm it had been in jr high school when she finally found out boys were kind of nice, especially when they danced with you at school dances, and you got that first kiss.

“Cindy to mom, I’m done can we go?” Judy shook the memory off and smiled, it wouldn’t be to many more years then.

“You know one of these days you’ll change your mind about boys sweety, and when you do it’s ok to ask me about it ok?”

Cindy made a rude noise and stuck her tongue out at her mom.”Ugh mom never,yuck!”

Nick held the sign and a large wolf approached he told Nick he was Legoshi, and started introducing his family, Nick nodded just as Judy returned to save him,his Japanese was just to rusty Judy took over smoothly and made the introductions easy “Legoshi sama please come with us,we are here to meet you and make sure you get to the hotel, we’ll be helping you get through customs and with the adjustments over the next week.”

Haru smiled another rabbit face was welcome, she nodded as the female rabbit welcomed Legoshi and the family, her Japanese was nearly flawless. Haru liked her from the first second.

“Ah thank you, for your help Judy san, Haru was worried about the arrangements but now it looks like things have been taken care of.” Judy looked to the beautiful white rabbit, she was the wolfs wife now what the chief had said about her and Nicks relationship being a good thing fit into place, they were an interspecies couple to. “Haru chan, do your boys need the restroom after that long flight?” Haru smiled. It had been years since her college Zootopian course.But thought it was time to give it a try.

“No the boys are...they are ok, just excited muchly!”

Judy grinned. “You should say very excited.”

Haru towed the boys along pleasantly talking to Judy, as Legoshi and Nick grabbed the families luggage. 

“So Legoshi, what do you do for a living?”

“I was a cook back home, I even had my own cafe.”

“I’m a police detective the same as Judy we work for ZPD, the chief asked us to help show you around, and get you settled.

Legoshi could sense someone watching them as they went through customs, and met with ITF for the first time. “Welcome Mr Legoshi, first things first I guess I’m Jack Savage ITF, were here to get the paperwork taken care of, but we can do that tomorrow, please come to the embassy, at this address, at two PM tomorrow. Why don’t you get your family settled, then we’ll speak more tomorrow,have a nice day.”

They met up again with Judy and Nick as they came out of customs.”Please follow Nick and I oh this is our daughter Cindy, say hello sweety.”

Cindy gazed at the boys, she was all eyes they were like her, a bit different then most of the kids she knew.”Hi!”

Yuki grinned and shook hands with Cindy, she had beautiful purple eyes,he was captivated by her eyes. “Eww you just got girl germs Yuki, yuck.” Yuki looked at his brother and sighed.”Shut up Yuto your being bad, mom will punish you if you don’t have manners. I like her, and shes being nice so shut up.” Haru caught a part of that conversation and whispered something to Judy about boys being such pains, Judy giggled and pointed at her husband, commenting men weren’t much better. Haru started laughing and whispered something again.

Legoshi raised his ears and heard something about how he sometimes had social anxiety in group situations. He sighed, he was never going to live that down he guessed.”So you into sports Legoshi?” Legoshi tried to track back to what Nick had asked him.

“I played ping pong in school, and was into club events, but I don’t follow sports I guess.”


	10. A new life

Chapter 10 A new life

Jack sat at his desk, he was reviewing the file on this Legoshi guy, the more he read, the more he became convinced the reports had to be false. So much misinformation looked like it was being put down as truth in the files, then he came across a video file.

He stared in disbelief, and reviewed the file for the 5th time, The wolf moved so fast, they could barely see him, as anything but a blur, Jack was amazed, by it.

A knock came on the door, it was his secretary. “Yes Barbra come in.” 

“Your 8AM is here to see you, shall I send them in?”

“Yes, please,and bring coffee thanks Barb.”

Jack looked at the wolf and his rabbit wife, as they came in and sat down.”Now then I have been reviewing your file Legoshi, Zootopia has never been subject to a Beastar before. We will need to keep your crime fighting activities under cover, let’s get you and your family through processing then I’ll let you off for a week or so. That’ll let you all get settled, ok?”

They filled out paperwork for the next two hours,and were finally released.”I spoke to Judy she and her family will pick us up at the hotel in an hour,she wants to take us real estate hunting.” Haru sounded excited, Legoshi just nodded, everything seemed so different here, one thing that had surprised him was, they didn’t have a black market here.

Nick had explained it to him, the only protein was legally obtained fish, the black market had been outlawed over 30 years ago here in Zootopia, and that had led to a greater understanding between Herbivores and Carnivores in the metropolis. Not to say Predators still didn’t see a lot of misunderstandings in their society, it was just better.

He’d gotten to like the Fox, the guy was easy going and could relate to Legoshi, they planned on seeing a baseball game, that would be a first for Legoshi. “Let’s get back to the hotel, and pick the boys up, we should get some brunch.”

Haru nodded.”I’ll need to get my license to drive again, maybe I can transfer my old one to here, I’ll have to find out from Judy.” The cab picked them up and dropped them off at the hotel they were staying at. Legoshi was happy Haru knew how to speak passable Zootopian,he had begun looking at language books, and he found them a bit hard to understand. It looked like it would be a while, before he would be able to communicate with the locals.

“Dad Yuto is being an asshole!” Haru stared at the words that had come out of Yuki’s mouth then at her husband, her glare told Legoshi his language had found a home it didn’t belong in.

“Ah son, asshole isn’t a very nice word, please don’t use swear words,especially in front of your mother right!?” Haru continued to glare at him,she looked like she was seething.”Ah yes and well apologize for calling your brother an asshole ok.”

Yuki looked at moms face and gulped.”Sorry Yuto.”

Haru sighed in exasperation and threw up her hands, giving up.”It’s your fault, I told you your swearing would rub off on them!” The room phone rang, and Haru went to answer it.

“Oh Judy your downstairs, ok we’ll be right down.” Haru got the boys dressed and Legoshi used her laptop to check the new bank account. As the sitter the hotel had provided them, left smiling at the strange couple.

He nodded after checking the balance, they had 51 million after the exchange rate had been figured, still plenty of cash to do whatever they wanted here. He got the boys headed down as Haru freshened up.”I’ll take the boys down,we should take everyone for brunch.”

Haru nodded that sounded like a good idea, she quickly ran a comb through her head fur and fluffed her ears, she felt self conscious about her looks here. The boys and Legoshi were waiting at the elevator when she got down to the lobby.

“Haru..hey girlfriend Nick and Cindy are out in the van we rented, let’s get going!”

Haru smiled Judy seemed so excited, the families were having so much fun together. They got the boys into the back with Cindy and climbed into the van in the seats behind Nick and Judy.

“Legoshi suggested we all go to brunch, the boys weren’t hungry when we got up, they must be still adjusting to the time difference here.”

“There’s a nice waffle place near here.” Nick suggested. Cindy started screaming for waffles immediately she loved them.

“Alright enough howling from the peanut gallery back there waffles it is.”Judy told her. Cindy quieted but she high fived Yuki, he grinned at her, she shyly smiled back, for a boy he was nice.

Yuto made a strangled sound and stuck his tongue out at the two of them.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the waffle house parking lot. The children climbed out of the car, and ran for the door where the waffley mascot was handing out fun pages for the kids.

Judy laughed at the same time Haru did, kids were the same everywhere the two mothers followed the kids closely, and begun talking about schools.

“So Legoshi what kind of house are you looking for?” Legoshi sat down at the table and pondered that question. With the money he had, he could afford a really beautiful well protected place for Haru and the boys now.

“Well I will let Haru decide, but we could probably afford something rather nice, Haru was browsing the internet and saw a place she wants to go look at, out in a place called the Meadowlands. It looks like a peaceful area, far away from the bustle of downtown.”

“Wow you sure you can afford to live out there in the ritzy burbs?” Nick wasn’t sure but it didn’t look like this guy had that sort of cash to throw around, most of the places out there were real expensive, usual crowd there were snob types to.

“Not my decision to make, I’ll go where ever Haru wants to go, within reason, and I would like my boys away from downtown and where it is quieter.” That was what he told Nick, in truth he was thinking it would be a lot better to keep them well hidden from enemies way out there.

They ate and talked about the usual things life in general, Judy told Haru about her and Nicks work for the ZPD, and how they’d just moved to a two bedroom house recently off Hill street Downtown. “It’s a cute little place, we just got settled last month, we’d been living at the bungalow estates apartment complex in Savanna Central, ever since Cindy was born.”

After brunch they met with the realtor, she was a pleasant older Lion named Elsa. “Oh my this is one of our more expensive properties, I’m excited to be showing it, we haven’t had much interest since the last owner died.”

Nick whistled in amazement as they started to walk around, the mansion was the best way he could describe it.”There are 8 bedrooms including the master suite, a full kitchen a dining room the lounge, the study, and the main living room, upstairs we have a private dining room and sitting room which are attached to the veranda up there, the house has ensuite bathrooms in each of the bedrooms including the master suite, and a downstairs bathroom for guests to use.

Off of the main house is the pool,sauna, and fully enclosed greenhouse, right now the company has been employing a gardener to take care of the many varieties of roses the last owner had collected, through the back fence there is the 6 car garage, and the servants quarters.

Judy’s face looked stunned as she listened to the listing, the realtor was explaining, Haru’s eyes were wide, this was way more then she had ever dreamed of seeing. “I’ll take it.”

Haru turned to him those words coming out of his mouth were unreal.”Legoshi this is a fortune! We surely can’t.” He put up his hand and drew her in close. In his hand he held a piece of paper with a note on it that read. We have 51 million in Zootopian funds we are buying this house.

Haru stared at the realtor and nodded,they were buying the house.”Oh my, so what bank will you have your mortgage through ma’am?” Legoshi laughed.”Tell her we’re buying it with cash outright no mortgage!” Haru relayed what he had said to the old lion and she fainted.

Judy and Nick had never met anyone that rich before. “So you must have done pretty well being a cook back home, I bet there’s a story somewhere there that needs telling, you want to let us in on the secret?”

Legoshi looked thoughtful for a second his grandfather had trusted the people here and so far Nick and Judy both worked for the police, back home the police knew who he was, and what he was so that made up his mind to tell them.

“I’m an agent of justice back home, you people here don’t know much about us, I was paid by the government for my abilities.” Legoshi’s explanation didn’t seem to impress Nick at all,so he decided to show them once the realtor had them sign the papers and they paid the realtor 6.2 million for the new home.

Judy dragged Haru off to begin shopping for the new house, they would need everything, the children went with Judy and Haru as they left the men out at the new house. “So what was it you planned to?” Legoshi flash stepped to the back of the house, a blur of motion, was all Nick had seen, he stood there his jaw hanging open as Legoshi flash stepped back, and smiled at the fox.

“That’s only a portion of what I am able to do, we’re called Beastars back in my homeland, but I was forced into leaving by forces beyond my control, I couldn’t put my family in danger the evil I was facing, had found out who my family was,and that made my mind up to come here.”

“Your some kind of super hero or something? For fucks sake never seen a honest to god super hero before, you going to work here?”

Legoshi nodded he didn’t know how things worked exactly here yet, but he was going to find out soon enough. “I have been assigned to ITF I believe it stands for International task force, they have taken Haru the children and I in, I will be introduced to my new team come next week.”

Nick scratched his head he’d had dealings in the past with the ITF,they were a government agency that dealt with powerful criminals and scum of that kind. “Well best of luck with that, it’s amazing how do you move that fast?”

Legoshi sat down on a bench, as they walked around the house, to the stairway leading up to the outside veranda. “Well my story isn’t that long, it started back in high school, and I was going through the final stages of puberty, for a Beastar it happens after all of the normal changes occur. I couldn’t control myself back then, and that’s how I first met my wife, our relationship wasn’t like it is now, to be honest I did some nearly unspeakable things when we first met.”

“Really that sounds like a longer story then you said.” Nick sat next to Legoshi and put his hand on Legoshi’s shoulder. “Being in a interspecies relationship can be hard, when Judy and I first started dating we faced a lot of prejudice against us, me being a fox and her being a rabbit made a lot of people uncomfortable. It nearly tore us apart, that is until we found out Cindy was going to be born. She saved our marriage, Judy just stopped letting the people saying the things they had tried to say influence her anymore. It all changed, when we were told, you’re going to have a daughter.”

Legoshi nodded, love certainly could change things.”Haru wants to have artificial insemination done with me, she wants to try for a little girl, and due to her last birth with the boys we can’t take the chance of her having a multiple birth, like our boys were.”

Nick nodded, life could sure be difficult. “So day after tomorrow I’m taking the family to a baseball game, would you and your family like to come along? The Titans are playing the Senators, it’s game one of the championship playoffs.”

“I’ll ask Haru, I’m sure the boy’s would enjoy the game, I have never gotten much into sports like I said, ping pong was about all I ever did, though I do like watching chess and go.”

“Ok well let me know and I’ll see about getting the rest of the tickets if you do decide to come out with us.”

Three hours later a large moving truck pulled into the driveway and the driver rang the front doorbell.”Someone’s out front.” Legoshi got up, nick rubbed his head, astounded at how Legoshi could possibly hear someone ringing or knocking or even being out front. 

They walked around and opened the front door as the moving people started unloading an array of furniture. “Hey bud, where we putting all this stuff?” The burly Rhino wanted to know.

Just then the ladies returned, Judy pulled in right behind the moving truck and Haru ran inside to direct the movers where to put everything. “My wife will tell you where everything goes.” The big rhino didn’t seem to understand him,Nick intervened and explained for him.

“He says to follow the white rabbit she’ll show you where and tell you where stuff goes.” The big mover nodded and headed inside with the bed frame he’d been holding.

“You really need to learn Zootopian Legoshi, if you’re going to live here.”

Legoshi nodded he really did need to learn the local language,and soon.” I think they said it would be included in my training once I start work, never knew a foreign language would come in handy, when I was in school.”

“Yeah I bet Judy would fit right in in Japan, where you come from, she really got into languages a few years ago. We have been called on as ambassadors for Zootopia, on more then one occasion. Two years ago the Prime minister of Japan came here, for the international summit on environment and peace, we were asked to help with the PM’s visit.”

Legoshi seemed impressed by that, as they watched the children running around the huge front yard, screaming at the top of their young lungs. “Kids sure have a lot of energy don’t they?” Nicks comment made Legoshi smile, he felt at ease now around the fox, he and his rabbit wife seemed like very nice people to get to know.

“Dad can Yuki,Yuto and I go swim in the pool?” Cindy came running up followed by the two boys. “I don’t see why not, did you ask Mr Legoshi first though, it is his pool after all?”

The boys were already trying to drag Legoshi toward the pool, they said they had gotten swimsuits and wanted to swim, Legoshi just let himself be dragged along.”Kids what can you do with them, they know just how to play you.” Nick nodded and chuckled.

“Yeah they know just how to get what they want, don’t they?”

Cindy stuck her tongue out at her dad for lagging behind.”The boys will get in before me, come on don’t be lazy dad!”

Haru and Judy stepped out and watched the husbands being dragged, they started laughing at the scene,knowing full well the plans the children had been hatching on the way home.

Haru called to the boys.”You heard me on the way home, we are having dinner first, then you can go swimming!” Legoshi stopped them instantly. Lifted them on both arms and glared at the two conniving little faces.

“So your mom said you were to have dinner first, do we need to say more?”

They shook their heads no and quietly went inside. “So were you just assisting in that little caper, or just go along with the stunt they were trying to pull young lady?” Cindy looked shyly embarrassed by her dads words and followed the boys inside.

“Kids, sometimes I wish Judy and I never had her, but then I remember all of the good times and it goes away, your boys act up a lot?”

Legoshi nodded and began explaining how much of a trial two young boys could be. “So you said you and the misses were thinking about having a little girl, Judy and I have talked about having another child to, we’re still debating it though, she kinda hinted to me she’d like to do that soon though, women what would we do without them?”

Legoshi and Nick came through the door behind the kids, laughing at something. Nick made a stupid face at her, and she whispered to Haru. “See I told you they must have been talking man talk out there, men, if it wasn’t for us, they wouldn’t know how to tie their own shoes I think, sometimes.” Haru giggled and sent the boys up to get washed for dinner, they were followed by Cindy who seemed to be experiencing a bit of shock over something.

“Do you know a nice restaurant to order from Judy? I think the groceries I ordered to be sent out, won’t arrive till tomorrow.”

Judy got her phone out. “Hmm how does pizza sound?”

Haru smiled she’d enjoyed pizza the few times they had gotten it while she and Legoshi had been dating. “Yes that sounds delightful, when the children come down lets ask what kind we should get, they are such picky eaters sometimes.”

Judy sighed.”I feel you there girlfriend, Cindy is a picky eater,well I think she gets that from Nick really sure it isn’t from me.”

Haru grimaced. “I think the boys get their picky eating habits from me actually.” Judy put her hand over her mouth and muffled the laugh she had.

“Really, sorry didn’t mean to offend you.”

Haru whispered. “I don’t like a lot of the food my husband likes, we argue sometimes about his diet,I think it has a lot has to do with working in a udon shop, for so many years.”

“Oh he’s one of those junk food eating nuts huh?”

Haru nodded and the two women stared at the men as they sat down at the new dining room table.”These chairs are very comfortable Haru, I like the colors to.”

Legoshi watched his wife blush, now what had he said. “Thank you love.” Was her quick reply Legoshi scratched his head in wonder and let it go.

“Haru whispered to Judy after the children told them what they wanted on pizza. “He does usually act very politely though sometimes his manners are like that just let it out, without any decorum what so ever.”

“Phah men, you would think they need to be civilized sometimes.” Haru and Judy looked at their husbands then started giggling.

“Must be girl talk huh, what do you think Legoshi?” Nick whispered.

“Definitely. Sounds like we’re being plotted on again, women they need to be gagged sometimes I think, blah blah blah don’t eat udon all the time.”

Nick laughed. Mines always put your dirty socks in the laundry, pfft like I ever used to worry about my dirty socks. Women, can’t live with them, can’t live without them, would you ever go back to being single?”

Legoshi shuddered remembering those single years, he still didn’t know how he wasn’t dead.”Nah not me, if it hadn’t been for Haru, my life would be a nightmare.” Nick nodded in understanding.

“Yeah I think if I’d never found carrots, mine would have ended in an alley somewhere, cold and forgotten by the world.”

“So what are you two boys discussing hmmm, Haru and I would like to know?!”

“Well we don’t have to tell you icky girls anything, if we don’t want to!” Nick stuck out his tongue and Legoshi lost it, it was to much to bear.

“So what are you guffawing about, you big wind bag!?” Haru had scolded.

Legoshi went bright red in laughter, her face was all scrunched up, like it did when she smelled something bad. “I agree with Nick, you both look ridiculous.” He finally breathed, when he caught his breath.

Haru and Judy both glared at their husbands, and turned their heads away, giggles finally coming out as they couldn’t hold straight faces any longer.

“Haru I say we put them to work assembling furniture after dinner what do you say?”

Haru regarded Judy with a silly grin.”Oh yes that sounds like punishment enough, for calling us bad things, we heard what you were saying don’t deny it.”

“I say we go on strike after dinner Nick, what do you think?”

“I say unless the women help, we go take a nice nap Legoshi, hows that sound?”

Legoshi started laughing again.”That sounds like the perfect plan.” He watched as Haru and Judy started to giggle more, then made the stupidest face he could think of and Haru lost it.

“See what I have to put up with Judy, at least your husband doesn’t make.” That’s as far as she got Nick had just scrunched his face into a smirk and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

Judy started laughing then, it was nice to be able to relax with new friends, just then the pizza delivery driver knocked on the door.

Legoshi smiled when Haru went to answer it. “I don’t know what I would do without her, my life would be in shambles I think.”

Judy and Nick both nodded together, love sure was universal.”Say Nick what Haru was saying is true they really need some help after dinner, Haru and I will watch the kids, think you can help out?”

“Sure you knew we were just joking didn’t you, you know Legoshi without such sweet gals like we have, I think our lives would be ruined for sure. Wow pineapple on pizza, who ordered that?”

Legoshi stared at Nick.”What’s wrong with pineapple on pizza?”

“Oh there is so much wrong, with pineapple on pizza, where do I begin!”

The two women sat listening to the debate over pizza, as they got the kids fed. “And another thing, to much sauce is bad to, I mean it overpowers the taste if you.”

“Nick shut it, he likes it, you don’t have to eat it, so end of conversation, jeesh acting out much again Wilde!”

Nick shut his mouth and looked bemused then opened his mouth again and told her.”Oh I see, not a connoisseur of great pizza is heard from again!” 

The three other adults ignored his outburst.

“Ok I see I’m being ignored, damn people and your weird ideas, of what makes great pizza.” Nick finished eating his own slices, and helped Legoshi clear the boxes and throw them in the trash in the kitchen.

“So what did you ladies want us males to start on first?

“Haru said maybe the dressers would be a good place to start that way in the morning she could get them filled with all the new clothes they had bought.”

Nick nodded and helped open the boxes, Legoshi was dragging out on to the dining room floor.

They got to work assembling them as the women got the kids ready for swimming. The sun was just going down as the men finally came out to join the others by the pool.

“Looks like Cindy is having fun hun, we should really get going though, I suspect Legoshi and Haru are pretty tired after everything they’ve done today, and we still need to stop by their hotel and pick up their luggage.”

“Nah no need, Haru called and had our bags sent over, they’ll be here tomorrow, you two have sure been nice folks to meet, and your little girl really seems to have taken a shine to Yuki.”

Cindy had just had her head shoved underwater by Yuki and come up spluttering then shoved his head underwater. “Kids, crazy kids what would we do without then huh?”

Haru smiled, she was getting tired she was still adjusting to the time change and the boys were bushed it looked like as well.”Come on boys out of the pool now say goodnight to Cindy chan and her parents.”

Cindy blushed at Yuki, when he said goodnight, they had held hands on the escalator when no one had been looking and he said he liked her. She’d never been friends with a boy before, and it felt nice to hold his hand, on the other hand his brother was a little nitwit as her mom would say.

“Yuki’s got a girlfriend,Yuki’s got a girlfriend!”

“Shut up Yuto, you’re just mad she doesn’t like you, why are you so mean to girls?”

“Because girls are icky, and gross, they like to kiss and hold your hand and junk, eww, bleh gross!”

Yuki sighed and went to get his bath, he thought about what his brother had said and it didn’t make sense. Girls were ok, they were just different, maybe Yuto would be nice after he got to know Cindy better, at least he hoped so.

Haru listened at the door and smiled, she had been about to interfere when Legoshi tapped her on the shoulder. “I can remember being like Yuto, that is until I reached jr high, then I suddenly found out I liked girls one day. He might just be like me, very shy, lets let it go for now, he might just feel very uncomfortable with Yuki’s new friendship.”

Haru nodded.”Maybe but he should be reassured if he does feel like that, I’ll speak to him about it when we’re alone, he might just not know how to talk to a girl. He’s not like Yuki, he’s more like me I guess, at his age I was afraid of everybody, I didn’t make friends easily.”

The boys got ready for bed, and Haru went in to tell them a story, she wanted to try telling them one of the new stories they had chosen at the bookstore that was in Zootopian. They were going to be taking basics in Zootopian to get them into the normal school soon, she was going to try to work with them and Legoshi as they began to learn Zootopian as a family.


	11. Friends

Chapter 11 Friends

The boy’s were finally asleep, the huge new bed, felt soft and comfortable, he stretched out and just flopped down in the center of it. Haru came out of the ensuite bathroom,and grinned at him. He knew that look,yep she let her sheer kimono slide open as she approached, he could sense her excitement.

They were going to the baseball game tomorrow with the Wilde family, they were really getting much closer to people then they had before back home. “So today was a shock, wasn’t it?” He nodded as she slipped into bed and cuddled up next to him. They had spent the morning organizing more furniture, then had a grocery delivery to put away. The boys had promised to be good, but around noontime, Yuto had come in and said the next door neighbors were weird.

Haru slipped her hand inside his boxers and he grinned at her, “Ok you’re being awfully slow about things, you horny or not? She giggled he knew he was in for trouble when that happened.

“Well I was thinking, since you’re trying to learn Zootopian that a good way to help you learn might be.” She whispered her raunchy idea in his ear, and started to softly jerk him, her idea seemed pretty interesting as she described to him what she would do to help him learn.

“So what do you think of that idea?” He smiled at her, as she slowly pulled the boxers off him and his cock sprang up. 

“So what your saying is, we could use sex and word association?

Haru nodded, the idea had come to her today after seeing Legoshi’s reaction to the rather odd neighbors, they had gone out to investigate, when the boys had come in for lunch. 

“So what do you want to do Legoshi, remember you have to give me your reply in Zootopian.”

Suddenly this sounded better and better, he would be getting more alone time with her, and being forced into learning to get sex was a great idea if he looked at it logically, she could have fun and he would have fun, if he could grasp the words better.

“Ok so how do I say, come here woman, I want to eat you?”

The blush on her face told him he had scored the first volley, in this sex game they were going to play. Haru explained the words and after repeating them, she climbed on his chest, he could smell the musky odor of her, she was already quite excited. “Now say it again.”

He did a bit haltingly but he got the words right, she inched closer.”Now show me what you meant!” His lips parted and she moaned as he started licking her softly, she trembled he was doing it again, fast licks,then slow licks alternating with tongue penetration,she was aching for it by the time he was done she’d orgasmed twice already, he knew instinctively now, just how to drive her absolutely wild in bed. She was breathing hard still, when he asked her to explain the next phrase to him.”What do I say for come here,and climb on top of me?”

Haru sighed the words were explained and it took him three tries, but he finally got it right, she grinned when he did and climbed on top of him, this seemed to be working pretty well, and she was happiest, teaching him normally had proven harder, he got distracted by to many things. But this way, it was just her and Legoshi, in bed teaching and learning words,and reenforcing the words with sex was just a bonus.

“So what is this position called in Zootopian?” His question caught her off guard, and she didn’t know what it was called. “Uh I don’t actually know.” That had stopped their love making right there, he wanted to know exactly what the position was called.

It was nearly 10PM how would she go about asking something like that. “Wait I have an idea, be right back.” She crept into the bathroom with her phone and prayed Judy was still awake.”Oh hello Haru, no we’re still awake we just got done watching a, uh a movie, Nick stop I’m trying to talk on the phone, can’t you see?!”

“Well I have a very delicate question, you see Legoshi is having problems with learning Zootopian, and well I came up with a plan to make having sex into a word association thing, if he can use the proper Zootopian words,he gets a nice reward. Though I just ran into a snag, uh there’s a certain ummm sexual position, but I don’t know the words for it.”

“Ok ummm so describe it.” Haru reddened, this was proving more difficult then she first expected.

“Tell her to go to everything you wanted to know about sex, the site is easy to find, jeesh can we get back to our own alone time please.”

“Nick, god your so embarrassing! I’m sorry Haru you were on speaker phone, but he is right,there are sites on the internet you could use as a resource for that kind of thing, and it would be less stressful,unlike someone who,who is oh god I have to let you go Haru.”

Judy hung up, they had been right in the middle of the best sex they had had in quite some time, she’d only answered out of courtesy . “Oh god Nick, ohh yeah baby just like that do me harder, oh fuck,yes!”

Through the entire call he had continued,doggy style had been so much fun, she’d given up taking her pills,and tonight they had decided to watch a dirty movie, on Netbox xxx to get in the mood. He’d taken the initiative and just started on her, it had been extremely exciting when he started following the film with her. She was breathing hard by the time the call had interrupted Them. Now he had just driven her over the edge, they had made a decision, they were going to try for another baby.”Oh god Nick I’m cumming, she trembled through a mind blasting orgasm as he continued to pound her from behind, every plunge sent a shock of intense sexual release through her, it felt so good to just let go like this,usually their sex life was turning into a blah lets get it over with, and go to sleep,but tonight something had changed, he’d been more frisky. She noticed he was laughing and happier, she thought about that for a few minutes after they finally parted laying beside him in bed, it finally dawned on her.

“You find me more attractive when we don’t use condoms and pills?”

Her statement stopped him right in the middle of nibbling her soft neck. “Uh I don’t know carrots, uh do we need to talk about this now?”

“Yeah I think we do, we’ve been distancing each other, I didn’t notice at first, but tonight. With the no holds barred statement we made earlier, and well didn’t you notice it to, I mean usually sex is ok, but when you use a condom, and I’m on the pill, it’s like well, like we just go through the motions.” 

He stopped nibbling her neck and sat up in bed. “Well I only use condoms because well after you decided to be all adult and started taking the pill, I thought it would be a good idea to act more responsible to, though your right, our sex life was getting just so, I don’t know plain and unexciting, I’m sorry babe, did I ruin tonight?”

“No that was amazing, I felt so alive tonight Nick, and well, a wife sometimes wants to, god she wants to feel her husband inside her,oh god can you stop using condoms from now on, and after this baby, I’ve made a decision, I’m going to my obstetrician and I’m going to talk to her about getting a tubal ligation, maybe if there’s no more threat of pregnancy, I can stop taking those blasted pills, they make me sick sometimes anyway, and then you could give up wearing those damned condoms, I want to feel you inside me cumming dammit, don’t you see!”

He stilled her words with a kiss, how could he have been so stupid, why hadn’t he known she was getting sick from taking the pills she was on, he held her tight,and let her sob into his chest. “This being adult shit sucks, are you sure about the no condom thing?”

“Yes, and me getting my tubes tied after we have this next baby, well that’s something I was thinking about anyway,it well I don’t want anymore children, two will be enough Nick, right?”

He pulled her down to him,and the hug he gave her was intensely satisfying.”Babe two sounds great, I know you have been feeling off, is this what you were worrying about so much? Ok so one more baby, then we’ll get you fixed and I’ll get to free ball into my sexy wife and let her have as much raw me as possible!”

“God not so loud, you’ll wake Cindy, but well, that sounds so good, Judy started crying and cuddled up next to him, she felt closer now then she had in a long time to him. It felt right, she caressed his cheek and kissed him again.”Nick can we do it some more?”

He stared at her, Judy hadn’t asked him to perform more than once in a very long time, he swallowed as her hand softly started to get him hard. This felt more intimate then it had in so long. “Hey fox boy, how about we try something different, since were trying new positions tonight, hmm?”

“Uh sure I guess, what did you.” His words were stilled by her hot kiss. She forced him onto his back and climbed on his hips, he was still trying to understand what she was doing when she slid down on him and grinned at him like that.

“That’s the position they used in the last scene, uh babe oh shit, damn that feels so good!” Judy had wanted to try this since she saw it earlier, well maybe it was time they tried new things sex was meant to be fun, she let herself indulge,soon they were both breathing hard, she was manic on him,he groaned hard and held her hips tight to him, his hard thrust lifted her, this was what sex should feel like.

He boiled inside her, his release felt like a stream of wet fire, as he trembled under her. She felt her own climax, it surged up her spine, the intensity of it made her moan louder then she had intended “Oh god...yes...oh yes!” She collapsed on his heaving chest,it was so good, she stared at the face in the doorway.

“Mommy?” The words coming out of a 6 year olds mouth was a dash of icy water, on a flaming inferno, passion instantly extinguished. Judy quickly threw her robe on, and took Cindy back to her room.

“No sweety daddy wasn’t hurting mommy. How did one explain to a six year old, that mommy and daddy were just well, being adults. “Sweety mommies and daddies love each other, and well when you get older mommy will tell you about it ok, for now just know mommy and daddy love each other very much and we love you ok,now how about we get you back to bed, and in the morning we’ll go for breakfast, anywhere that you want to go ok?”

That had quieted Cindy’s concerns and allowed her to go back to sleep. Judy turned the light off and quietly crept back to their bedroom. “Well that was pretty much a diaster, we have to take Cindy to breakfast in the morning, had to bribe her, to. Nicks unexpected kiss, instantly stopped her words. “Really babe, well it will be what it will be.” He hadn’t been doused after all, his kisses felt extremely nice,it didn’t take long before she was feeling better.

“What am I going to do with you, you’re incorrigible, you do know that right?”

He relented. “No I know this, my sexy wife just had to bribe our intensely curious daughter to get her to go to sleep, after my insanely beautiful wife screamed to loud during the best sex we have had since we got married. So busted!” 

Judy giggled. “Well next time you get to try to explain it, if this happens again right.” 

“Oh no, you were the one that woke her up, I had nothing to do with that.”

“So, you giving me the best sex we’ve had in for ever, wasn’t a factor?”

He stopped and a tiny smile crept to his lips.”Well uh you know, what you did was different to you know, I...uh babe was she ok?”

“She thought I was being hurt by daddy, I don’t know what to tell a six year old, god Nick I just don’t want her to think we were, well you know hurting each other or something, anyway, lets get some sleep I guess.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Night babe.”

Haru was so nervous, she dug out her laptop and opened the internet browser, she’d never in her life gone to a pornographic site before. She thought about what she should type in, then slowly typed sexual positions, literally thousands of sites popped up, she took a chance on sex positions for married couples. Then sat stunned, at the graphic depictions laid out in front of her eyes. Legoshi looked over at the screen, and she saw an immediate reaction as the blanket tented.

“God stop being a pervert, your making me more nervous!”

“Well you were the one suggested we use sex to help me learn stupid Zootopian in the first place, I can’t help it if I saw what you were looking at.” He inched over and got a little closer, Haru sighed, well she would just have to deal with this.”Ok here goes, let’s see if we can, well find the one were looking for.” Haru started slowly advancing through the guide,and finally 10 positions in found the one they wanted.

“Can you go back one?”

She stared at him like he was insane,but he looked intensely curious, calmly she clicked the back button and stopped. The scene depicted a very intense position called the seashell, he reached over and enlarged the details, she blushed, it looked very deep, a position with face on intimacy that allowed the partners to be close to each other’s faces and even allowed for very intimate kissing, she felt extremely aroused as he browsed it.

He bookmarked the site with a keystroke,then took the laptop from her. “Enough lessons, I just want to try that, tonight.” she shivered it had been extremely arousing for both of them, she got closer, they had been allowing her on top, but this position was with her on the bottom. Yet it was different, from the good view she’d gotten it needed a woman with a bit of flexibility to do it correctly. She sighed it had been a long time since her college gymnastics course, but he looked intent on trying it.

“If you promise to go very slow, I...guess we could try it, I don’t know if my legs can stretch like that, so please be extra careful ok.”

Haru climbed out of bed,and he grinned at her. She did some warm up exercises and tried to remember how the stretches went before a work out,after stretching for several minutes she felt better about trying it.

“Ok let me get into position first.” He helped her up on the bed,and she tried it out.”Ok now move slow.” He came in very calmly and she noticed he could support his own weight on his arms in this position her legs would act like a springboard, the first penetration,went impossibly deep,his face was so close, his lips parted and the kiss was intense. Her breathing accelerated, his depth kept brushing her g-spot, each thrust felt like it was electric inside her.

She melted as he began thrusting faster, she moaned into his mouth,the intense feeling of his thrusts, made her just turn to jelly. His speed picked up again, she started to float away, the orgasmic feeling made her mind explode. Then he let out an intense howl, he’d never been that loud during sex ever. She just moaned as he burst inside her, the howl he had let out was sure to have awakened the boys, but there was nothing they could do about that now in this instance. They were locked together, his final thrust had driven him that deep, the intensity lasted a good half hour before he finally pulled free of her. Her lips found his again, that had been so good. The best part was, he had been able to use his arms, to support himself over her. In a way he felt wasn’t crushing her.

Amazingly enough the howl hadn’t awakened the boys, perhaps allowing them to have rooms on the far end of the house made sense after all. Haru smiled as she closed the door on their room and hurried back to Legoshi.

“Well we didn’t wake them, dear sweet god, what came over you?”

“I don’t know, it felt so primal, like I was asserting dominance, I didn’t frighten you did I?”

“No you really excited me, it ...it made me feel like well like you were trying to possess me, my whole body felt extremely stimulated, and when you, when you came inside me Legoshi, it has never felt that good, what did I do different? Was it me or was it you?”

He swallowed and tried to understand how he had felt, but even after thinking about it, the only conclusion he came to was, he wanted to do that more often.

“Well I did learn a few new words tonight, and I like this idea, it inspires me if I know these intimate lesson can actually accomplish helping me learn.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing but I do know this, I like how it’s changed you, it’s made sex fun again for you, mr wolf, now we should get what little sleep we can, don’t you think? It sounds like a big day tomorrow.”

Legoshi nodded and put his arm around her pulling her in tight to him, snuggled close like that felt perfect. Four hours later they were awakened by the boys, Haru rubbed sleep from her eyes as she crawled out of bed.

Had they only gone to sleep at 4am, she sighed today was going to be a long day. “What do you boys want for breakfast?”

They ended up having omelettes, and orange juice, Legoshi finally came down he looked like he hadn’t slept very much at all.”You doing ok love?” He looked at her and smiled.

“Yeah I’ll be ok, going to call Nick and find out exactly when this game starts,and see if we can get a little more sleep before we have to head out with them. Hey Nick, yeah about the game, when exactly are you coming to get us? Ah so not till around 2PM thanks neither Haru or I slept to well last night, were going to see about catching a little more sleep, talk to you later.”

Legoshi hung up and smiled.”Well we have some time yet, to take a nap before they come get us. Boys your mother and I didn’t get very much rest last night so I want you to promise to be good, why don’t you watch TV while your mother and I take a nap, then we’ll have a nice lunch when I get up all right?”

They both nodded and went into the living room to watch tv.

“Well that was easy.”

Two hours later Legoshi woke he could smell smoke, the boys had tried to make toast and ended up burning it instead. “Why didn’t you come wake your mom or me, did you think we would be mad?”

“Yuto said he could make it, and I sort of made a mess to.” Yuki pointed to the smashed jar of jelly on the floor.

Legoshi sighed, and resigned himself to making them some lunch.”Ok go get the broom and dust pan from the kitchen closet, and we’ll get this mess cleaned up, you boys should have just come and asked for help.”

Yuto helped his brother clean up the mess while Legoshi made them a simple lunch, an hour later Haru stumbled down stairs and asked who had burned toast. Legoshi explained it had been taken care of and the boys had tried getting themselves something to eat.

She sighed and patted them on the head.”You boys should have come and got me or your dad.”

“We know,dad said that already.” They both replied in unison.

Cindy scrambled out of the car, followed by her mom and dad, she had gotten to choose a place to go eat this morning and decided on waffles again. “Can I get chocolate chip waffles today mom?”

Judy nodded, usually Cindy liked getting that one but sometimes it was to much for her to handle.”You sure you can eat, the big one today?”

She nodded and climbed up in the booth, the waitress handed them menus and brought them water. “Alright then, let’s see I want the lumber jack waffle special, my wife would like the fruit grande waffle and this little monster here, would like your chocolate chip waffle.” The waitress  
smiled as she wrote their order down and brought them milk and coffee.

“So when I spoke to Legoshi earlier they must have been marathoning last night, god he sounded like she wore him out.”

“Uh Nick can we not discuss certain you know, there are little ears present.” Judy put her hands over Cindy’s ears and made a stern face at him.

“Uh oh yeah anyway, he said they were going to try grabbing a bit more sleep think we’ll head over there about 1:30 or so,that sound about right?”

Judy sighed and nodded at him, just as their food came to the table.

Half an hour later Cindy was struggling to finish hers.”I thought you said you could finish it today sweety,is it to much?”

Cindy finally nodded, she loved chocolate chip waffles,but today she couldn’t finish it.”Sorry mom, I don’t mean to be wasting food.”

“It’s ok sweety we can take it with us, you can have it for a snack later after we get home from the game,does that sound good?” Cindy nodded she could have the rest later.  
“I should ring Haru, and see if everythings ok over there before we just show up.”

Nick nodded as he got Cindy buckled into her seat belt. “Yeah sounds good, that way they’ll know were on the way over, ask her if they want to have dinner after we get out of the game.”

“Will do, Hi Haru, yes Nick and I are getting ready to come over at 1:30 that going to be ok? Oh and Nick asked me to ask if you and your family would like to have dinner out after the game?”

Haru asked Legoshi’s opinion and he thought it would be a great idea, that way they wouldn’t have to come home and cook something.

“Legoshi thinks that would be great, see you at 1:30.” Haru hung up and headed upstairs to grab a shower, the boys had pestered Legoshi into coming out to the pool and letting them go swimming before they had to get dressed to go out.

The sun felt so warm on his face as he sat by the poolside,he dozed off,until he got showered by Yuto with the super soaker his mother had bought him.

“Arrggh, he came up spluttering his face and upper body drowned in water from the pool. Yuto!”

Yuki started laughing, his brother had just gotten in serious trouble it looked like to him, he tried to stifle his laugh but dads eye turned to him. “Yuki while I scold your brother go tell your mom I need a dry shirt please.”

Yuki scrambled out of the pool and dried himself with the towel, he then ran for the backdoor and right into his mom.”Tell your father I could hear him all the way upstairs,here take this out while I finish mopping somebodies sticky mess from earlier.” Haru looked at Legoshi and he winced, he’d forgotten to mop the jelly stain after the boys had gotten the glass up.

“Sorry love I forgot.” Yuki handed him the dry shirt and he got it on just in time to hear a vehicle pulling into the driveway. What time was it,he checked his watch and it was 1:30 already, he had dozed off and time had disappeared.”Ok boys time to go inside and get dried up and changed our guests are here and we’ll be heading out soon,so don’t dawdle ok!”

Haru went to the door and let them in Cindy ran to the stairs as the boys started up. “Is it ok to go up Mrs Haru?”

Haru nodded. “Yes boys you get dressed and come back down with Cindy, ok her mom and I will be in the lounge.”

The boys responded with yes, and Cindy followed them up,she went and sat in the upstairs sitting room and waited for Yuki, he got dressed quickly,and came to find her.”Hi.”

Cindy blushed Yuki was so nice.”Hi, so I got to have waffles again today, isn’t that cool?”  
Yuto went past the sitting room and made a disgusted noise, as he headed for the stairs.

“So I had a question Cindy...do you...uh...do you like me, like me?” Yuki closed his eyes he felt extremely nervous he had never had a friend like Cindy before, she was nice, she played games and was fun to be around, even when his brother acted so mean to her.

Cindy started hiccuping,suddenly she was very nervous.”Uh what do you mean by like you, like you?” The question seemed to hang in the air between them.

He looked up and reached for her hand. She let him hold it,but she was feeling really nervous now. “I’m mean like boyfriend and girlfriend like.” He couldn’t believe it had come out finally, he glanced at her, she looked like she felt sick he went to pull away and run downstairs he didn’t know what else to say, and she kissed him on the cheek.

“You better not tell anybody, I like you like you, or I’ll be mad!” She was blushing so hard he giggled.”I promise.”

Haru noticed her younger son was acting very strangely the rest of the day, she kept catching glimpses of him holding hands with Judy’s little girl. Judy giggled when they started discussing it at dinner after the game in the ladies room at the restaurant.”Did you see that to, it’s so sweet, I bet they are all nervous.” Haru nodded at Judy’s statement and explained how things looked to her, it wasn’t hard to see the two of them liked each other maybe that was why her older son had been so dead set against Cindy from the start,the boys had been close ever since they were very small,he might just feel Cindy was some sort of threat. 

The day passed into history, and they ended up at home once again. “You folks take care, we’ll talk to you soon we have to get back to work tomorrow, hope to hear from you soon,we should have a bar b que next time.” 

“Yeah once I get working I’ll have Haru give you a call. We should do that, you take care,and thanks for taking us to the game Nick, never thought sports would be fun to watch.”

Haru got the boys inside and waved as the Wilde family drove away,life sure had changed for her and her family.


	12. Fond memories

Chapter 12 Fond memories

(Note a 12 year time jump has occurred)

Haru smiled and put the photo album on the bed side night stand, then looked at the clock, it was after 2 AM. She decided he wasn’t coming home early tonight, and turned out the light, tomorrow was her 38th birthday.

She lay there in bed thinking about what they had discovered yesterday with Emiko, Haru sighed and turned over. Little Emiko had come along 6 months after they moved here to Zootopia she was 11 and a half years old, and yesterday she’d been sent home from school, after having an episode of uncontrolled anger in gym class.

Legoshi had gone to pick Emi up from school, only to call and tell her there had been an unforeseen development, and he would explain when he got home with her. That had been an interesting discussion.

“My god Legoshi, are you telling me she’s like you then?”

“Yeah, the Physical education teacher said she got extremely angry when some boy popped her training bra and, well she must have had her first flash step, it ended with her punching the boy in the stomach for being such an asshole, and they both got suspended, for three days.”

She couldn’t sleep, and gave up. She pulled on her robe and glided out of the bedroom she would likely sit out on the veranda until he finally got home, and then come back in. She noted a light in Yuki’s room and quietly opened the door a crack. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, the boy studied hard, and was a well respected scholar among his classmates. He’d even run for class president and won, she smiled and nudged him awake.

“It’s after 2AM sweety, go to bed.” Yuki woke and wiped the drool from his lips, he stared into his mothers kind face, and nodded.

“Sorry mom I must have dozed off, cramming for the SAT’s, my guidance counselor says I need to do well, if I want to get into a good university.”

Haru smiled and tucked him into bed, just like she’d done when he was small, where had the years gone? She glanced at the photo on his desk as she reached for his desk lamp to turn it off. That relationship had only grown over the years, Cindy Wilde was now the captain of the cheer squad, and she and Yuki had become officially boyfriend and girlfriend in junior high school.

Since then they had been nearly inseparable. Haru sighed as she closed his door, now to go down the hall and turn Yuto’s light off, likely he would be still playing that damned video game of his. She shoved the door wide and he was still awake, he had thrown his Letterman jacket on the floor by the door,and clothing was a jumbled mess all over his room. She’d gotten tired of yelling at him to clean his room up, and had just started doing it herself, when he wasn’t home.”Yuto it’s 2:30 in the morning, turn that damned game off and go to sleep, don’t make me come back in here and pull the cord again!” 

“Ah dammit mom, you made me screw up, now my teams going to lose the match!”

Haru came further into the room and noticed the beer can on the edge of the desk, they’d talked about this, but he was 18 and legally allowed to buy beer now. “If you’re going to drink in this house then you know the rules, we talked about this already.”

Yuto tapped the push to talk key on his keyboard. “Hey guys my old lady says I gotta go to bed,sorry about losing the match, talk to you tweebs tomorrow, if she doesn’t try to ground me again for having a beer.”

“Yuki says you have SAT’s coming up, did you study at all?” He sighed and shut the computer down.

“Yeah I studied after school, but you won’t believe me anyhow, mom I ain’t like him, were different, he’s a momma’s boy and I just ain’t!” He got undressed and climbed into bed in his boxers, she sighed, he’d been like this since Junior high school,though he excelled at sports, he’d been their problem child.

“Listen Yuto your father and I love you, you know that, I just want you to succeed the same as your dad, we don’t expect you to be like Yuki, you aren’t like him, sweety just act a bit more responsible ok?”

Haru leaned in and kissed his forehead.”You just do your best, ok.”

Yuto nodded.”Hey mom sorry about swearing, and uh I only had one beer ok?”

Haru nodded and turned out his night stand light. “Sleep well son.”

This was becoming a night of surprises, Haru went to her daughters door and could hear her music. She eased the door open and Emi was in bed with her MP3 player on with one ear bud in, she was texting someone at this time of the morning. Haru went to the bed and Emi looked up, she blushed and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

“Sorry mom was talking to Sakura, I didn’t see it was so late.”

“Tell her good night, you can text her tomorrow.”

“It’s late my mom just came in, I need to let you go, text you tomorrow.” Emiko hung up and put her phone on the night stand.

“Why is it that all of my kids, are so into being up at night, till late?”

Emiko regarded her mom, and sighed.”I don’t know mom, maybe because dad goes out so much, what he does at night makes us wonder sometimes, maybe if we knew what he did till early in the morning it would be better, but none of us knows mom.” 

Haru sighed and sat down on the bed. “Well I know, but after what happened in the gym, I think it will be safe to explain it to you, but you must promise not to say a word, even to your friends all right?”

Emiko sat up in bed, and nodded.”Emiko to understand about your dad, you have to first understand your dad isn’t normal, he might seem normal, and we have always acted like he is for you children's sakes, but your dad is far from normal. He’s a Beastar sweety, he ventures out at night, taking down criminals, and battling against injustice in the world. Many years ago when your brothers were very little, we were forced to flee Japan, due to some very terrible people learning about them and me, your dad decided to take us here.” 

“So is that something to do with me, and what happened with Jimmy, when he popped my bra?”

Haru nodded. “Yeah your dad thinks you maybe a beastar to, in fact he will be asking you certain questions pretty soon, but I might be able to shed some light on things.”

“Mom I’m scared, I don’t know what came over me, I was so mad, Jimmy’s been pestering me for about a month and we were in gym, he came up and did that, then he ran, my anger over came me mom. I felt like I wasn’t in control of my own body, then the next thing I knew I had punched him in the stomach. Mom am I a freak?”

“No darling you aren’t a freak, but it does sound like your going to become a beastar sweety, don’t feel scared, your dad knows what to do, and how to do it, just when your feeling angry, try to calm down ok, he’ll show you a breathing exercise he uses, to help with that, and I’ll ask him to show you when he comes home, night sweety.” Haru hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

3AM and he still wasn’t home, she finally decided to call him,she rarely did that after all this time, she knew sometimes his work kept him later then he thought it would.

“Babe you running late?”

“Uh Haru sorry love, a group of pelt takers, ran from me, I spent the last two hours hunting them through Sahara Square. Nick just showed up with the support team, I have to go, be home in an hour.”

“Zootopia preparatory schools student council president Yuki Hamada, will speak on todays events.”

“Thank you Principal Dane. Today is our student carnival each grade, has sponsored several events and fun things to do, let’s see our school spirit, as we get ready for todays homecoming game and tonights dance!”

Cindy watched from the bleachers, and cheered when Yuki finished his speech, this year had been great, they had taken the high school regional championships in cheer leading. Yuto and his friends on the football team started causing trouble for someone, she sighed the jocks were always acting out.

Coach Barnet stepped in and broke up what those football aholes were doing, and Cindy climbed down the Bleachers to meet Yuki. Today they had decided to meet and spend the day together, at the carnival. Cindy ran down, and grabbed his hand.”You did great up there Yuki, so I need the restroom be right back, meet me out front at the arcade ok?” She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Ok babe, see you in a few.”

Yuto and his crew of jocks came out, and started pushing their way through people in the hall. “Yo Yuto, what do you think you’re doing? Why you gotta be dissing and pushing people huh bro?”

Yuto stopped with his crew, and sneered at his brother.”Well look it’s Mr I can do everything right momma’s boy. What, you going to run to mom and tell her I was being bad again? Why don’t you shut the hell up, before I kick your ass, momma’s boy.”

Yuki sighed and walked away to his brother and a few of the other football players, making clucking sounds. He’d promised his mom he wouldn’t cause a scene with his brother, and he had just proven that.

Cindy caught the end of what had happened just then, and quickly caught up with Yuki. “He’s just upset your such a bright guy Yuki, so what if he has been the star quarter back, his grades aren’t going to get him anywhere. He’ll be lucky to get into Zootopia U with his crappy grades unless he gets a sports scholarship, he’s just spinning his wheels, so you sending out college applications yet?”

Yuki nodded and took Cindy by the hand.”I applied to Savanna Tech, just waiting to hear back.”  
“You did? So did I, going to major in electrical engineering if I get in, what did you apply for?”

“Going for Computer science and design!” They walked into the shadows of the spook house and she immediately pulled him into her arms. Her kiss was warm and inviting on his lips,Yuki could feel her closeness, and swallowed hard. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for ever since they were kids, and had grown to love each other over that time. 

“Eww look it’s that skanky cheerleader bitch and the school pres, get a room skank!”

Yuki glanced over and spotted Anya Prescott, Yuto’s latest girlfriend. She was a serious Goth chick, the young wolf girl, was known as a run around slut in school. “Come on Cindy, we don’t have to listen to her nasty talk.” 

Cindy pulled away from him and walked up to Anya.”You know the only skank around here, is the one I am looking at right now, and you and your crew here of goth bitches don’t scare me at all! You got some kind of problem with me, spit it out!”

“Fuck off bitch! I know I can’t fight you, but you just watch your back!”

Cindy got into a karate stance and held her ground until the goth bitches left.”I’m glad my mom and dad made me take Karate, to learn how to defend myself, but that’s what it’s for defense. I wouldn’t have attacked her, ok Yuki?”

Yuki laughed. “Look, now my girlfriend is protecting me to.”

“You shut up, I am not!” he started laughing harder and smoothly swept her into his arms,their lips met again and she could feel her heart racing.

“So dad, mom said to come talk to you, uh I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to talk about.”

“It’s about what happened at school Emiko, from the description your teacher and a few students who witnessed your outburst say, you are, well like me. I know it can be scary sweety, but if you are a beastar, then well I can show you how to handle dealing with it, so tell me in your own words what happened exactly.”

“I was in gym and Jimmy Walker has been annoying me for about a month now, he’s always everywhere I go and standing around wherever I end up. He sits behind me in science class and homeroom, but he came up behind me and snapped my bra. Dad I have never felt like that, I got so angry,and when I came back to myself, I was standing over him, everyone was shocked and I had punched him in the stomach.”

“Did it all go red, in your vision?” Her stunned face, let him know it had.

She sat down and crossed her legs in front of Legoshi, he had had this small training dojo built three years ago, and used it for keeping himself sharp. “So the first thing we should determine is if you can handle much of a load, being a beastar and using the abilities we have is a harsh responsibility Emiko, what I am going to show you can kill people, do you understand?”

He could see her lip quivering,and sense her fear. “Dad it was so scary, I lost total control of myself, I felt like I wanted to beat him down, I wanted to, hurt him for hurting me!”

She climbed into his lap and tears started rolling down her face.”Sweety this power comes with a load of responsibility, but once you understand it, you’ll be able to control it I promise.”

Emiko felt her father kiss the top of her head, and she stopped sobbing. “So what’s wrong with me dad?”

Nothing is wrong with you honey, you are just like I was years ago, but I have been where you are now, it was just a little later for me. Now then stand up and lets see what you can do, but first let me teach you a breathing exercise that can help you control yourself ok.”

“Breathe in,slowly through your nose,and out through your mouth, now picture in your mind a calming peaceful scene, it can be anywhere you find calming. Once you can picture this scene concentrate on it, and breathe slowly,this will help to calm your rage all right?”

“Can it be an imaginary place?”

“It can be anywhere you want it to be sweety.”

After half an hour of breathing exercises, he asked her to try doing what she had done in the gym, but Emiko was unsuccessful in duplicating the move. Then he had an idea, maybe her focus was triggered by more then one emotion, how about if he tried embarrassment.

“Your mom said she saw you speaking to some boy when she picked you up from the bus stop the other day, do you like him?”

Emiko’s face turned a bright shade of red, she started to shake and suddenly she was at the door to the dojo, breathing hard and staring at her dad in astonishment.”I did not, uh he talked to me!”

“Well that proves your like me sweety, see you just flash stepped all the way to the door.” Emiko  
stared down at the floor,and then back at her dad, she’d done it, but it had taken him embarrassing her, to bring it out. 

“Emiko there’s someone here to see you, they want to talk to you come inside please.” Haru’s voice had carried to them in the dojo, and Legoshi shooed her out.  
“Well go on, if you have a visitor it isn’t nice to keep them waiting.”

Emiko ran inside and to the front door past her mom who was baking cookies in the kitchen, Emi could smell the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies and her mouth began to water. She opened the door and standing there was Jimmy Walker, he stood back and looked down at the walkway.

“Uh I wanted to say something.” He walked closer to Emi and she waited, this was the boy who kept being such a pain in her butt, and now he was out here on her front doorstep acting all weird. He finally was only a foot away from her, and he looked up at her directly, she could see he was blushing, she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when he finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry for being a butthead the other day, and...and...I really like you!”

His declaration made Emi turn bright red. “You sure have a mean way of showing a girl you like her!”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen Josh dared me to..uh undo your bra, I didn’t mean to snap it like that honest, my finger got caught in the strap and you moved away, then it snapped and you were punching me in the stomach, uh sorry.”

‘Well I guess you can come inside, don’t stand around out here acting weird.” Emi stepped aside and let him slip past her, she was seriously nervous as he went into the kitchen.

“So Emi whose your friend?” Haru asked as she plated the last batch of cookies.

“He’s not my boyfriend mom! Uh...this is Jimmy, he’s the boy I punched in the stomach the other day, uh, he came to apologize to me.”

“Well I didn’t ask if he was your boyfriend, would you like some cookies Jimmy? It seems my daughter has forgotten what manners are.”

Emi stood blushing, as her mom handed out cookies.”Emiko you’re on your own for dinner tonight, your father and I are going out to celebrate my birthday and your brothers will be out till late I imagine, tonight is homecoming so they may come back for a short time to get dressed for the dance tonight, so Jimmy would you like to stay and eat with Emi?”

“MOM!”

“Yes ma’am if it’s ok, I would like to stay.”

Emiko dragged her mother into the study.”Mom what do I do,he’s a boy and he..”

“I heard exactly what he said, he says he likes you Emi, do you not like him?”

“I… I don’t know mom I think I do, he’s always been nice to me before he went and, well popped my bra like that. Mom do boys do dumb stuff like that if they….if they like you?”

“Sweety boys do all kinds of silly things when they like a girl, sometimes they do things they didn’t mean to do, and need to be forgiven, so do you think you can get dinner served for the two of you, it might be nice to show you really forgive him. Your father and I will be back by 7 ok, now you go and be nice.”

Haru slipped out the backdoor and met Legoshi in the garden. She explained what was going on inside and he laughed. “They grow up so fast babe our little emi, well we knew it was something like that didn’t we.”

Haru giggled as they crept around the side of the house and peeked in the window, Emi had Haru’s apron on and had set two plates on the counter, it looked like Jimmy was placing silverware. Haru pulled Legoshi away from the window and forced him down the sidewalk to the garage.”Come on we should leave them be, now where did you want to go?”

“I spoke to Nick he and Judy are going to meet us at the Excelsior club downtown, we have reservations for four at 5PM, we should get going it wouldn’t do to be late for your birthday party, now would it?”

Cindy smiled at him and dropped him in front of his place, Yuki kissed her as he got out of her car. “See you in a bit babe.”

The SUV pulled through the gate and right up to the door, Yuto got out and tossed a beer can at the house.”Be right back out, wait here guys.” Yuki passed the vehicle and could hear loud heavy metal pumping out inside on the speakers, Anya leaned out and flipped him off.

Yuto slammed the door as he came in and scared the two watching TV on the couch. “Well what we got here huh, sis you got a boy over and mom and dad are out, wow didn’t think you were into boys yet.”

Emi’s face turned a bright shade of red as her older brother began to embarrass her. “Mom and dad know Jimmy is here, mom invited him to have dinner, and they went out, so why don’t you shut up, you meany!” 

Yuki walked up on the scene and saved her.”Hey your friends outside said they want to get going, you better get dressed, wouldn’t want to miss out on anything right.”

Yuto growled something and headed upstairs for his room. “Hey Emi, just ignore him, the team won the homecoming game today, and I think he went out and celebrated a little ok, Uh I’m Yuki Emi’s other older brother, so you like my sister?”

Jimmy nodded and inched his hand closer to Emi’s,she glanced over and inched her hand a bit closer.”Listen you two, it’s ok to hold hands, I ain’t like Yuto, but well you know holding hands is kinda a boyfriend girlfriend type of thing, are you ok with that Emi?”

Emi suddenly reached out and grabbed Jimmy’s hand her blush told Yuki she did like this boy, he grinned and patted her on the head.”So you two be good, I’ve got a date with my sweety for tonights homecoming dance, see you later Emi.”

“So tonight is the homecoming dance Haru,Cindy was all excited this morning, she hardly ate anything at breakfast. Nick and I got home from work and came right here,so any word from your side on developments, come on girlfriend any juicy gossip?”

Haru giggled and whispered what had been happening at home.”Little Emi had a young man come and apologize to her,then I overheard him say he liked her, oh my it was so cute.”

“So Legoshi what do you think of the Titans chances this season, think they’ll be able to overcome the loss of Phillips?”

“Well he was their star pitcher, and so far the new guy they got has been a real disappointment, he showed such promise on the triple A team, guess they will need to rebuild the roster and get him up to speed.”

The black tiger watched the beastar, it had taken him years of searching, but at last he had found the one responsible for his brothers death.”What can I get you sir?” He looked up and smiled at the waiter.

“I’ll have tonight's special, oh and I would like to send a bottle of your best wine to the lady rabbit over at that table.” He pointed at Haru and grinned at the waiter.”Oh and can you bring me a piece of paper and something to write with, please deliver the bottle once I leave, with this note.”

He watched his prey, and took note of everything they did, tonight would begin his revenge. All those long years working for the Golden triangle gang, dead end after dead end, fruitless trips to so many places, and finally he had come here. Zootopia it had taken him two months to learn the language, in that time he had infiltrated the local underworld and established contacts. Poppa Chow ran the local china town underworld, and had been more then willing to have the services of a killer of his caliber on call.

They called him the Black Fang, he watched as his prey got up and went to the dance floor, the beastars movements were as fluid as ever, the wolf moved with a certain grace he didn’t see in most other carnivores.

He finished the meal and left. Now to observe what happened, when the rabbit received the wine bottle. He made his way across the street and climbed a fire escape to the roof, from this vantage point he could observe the entrance, and through the glass roof of the restaurant he had a very good view of what was going on inside as well.

He reached in his suit pocket and pulled out the high end binoculars, he zoomed in on the target and was rewarded at seeing the rabbits reaction, when she opened the note. It simply said in Japanese. I have found you at last, now you and your entire family will suffer, tell him my brother sends his regards from the grave! He had drawn a triangle at the bottom, as a signature.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Revenge is a family affair part I

Haru stared at the note, a feeling of dread crept over her, they had been here in Zootopia for years now, and it had seemed like everything was settled, but now the past had resurfaced to haunt them once more.

Legoshi could sense something was wrong, he snatched the note from her hand, and a flash of rage ran through him, they had finally caught up with him and his family, he controlled himself and put the note in his coat pocket.”I’m sorry somethings come up, Haru and I need to go home.” They paid their tab, and immediately left for home.

“Legoshi they’ve finally found us, I’m worried about the kids, I’m calling them now everyone needs to be together, and you need to explain things.” Haru began dialing her children's numbers, frantically thinking about what she would tell them.

Emi answered her phone, her mom sounded upset.”Emiko please send your friend home, this is urgent you have to follow my instructions ok!?” Now once he’s gone, lock the doors and make sure all of the windows are locked, then I want you to go into your our bedroom and in the bathroom behind my makeup mirror, turn the light fixture to the right.”

Emi could hear the tension in her moms voice, she told Jimmy he had to go, and explained she would see him at school. After he was gone she did as Haru had instructed, then went to the bathroom, the fixture was hard to turn. She was finally able to do it after three tries, behind her parents bath tub the wall opened,a safe room was revealed.

“Ok mom, I found a dark room, where’s the light?”

“Reach to your left, you should find the light switch, turn it on sweety then you’ll see the panel box to close the panel, close the panel, your father and I will be home and come get you soon.”

Haru hung up, and dialed Yuki next.

The dance was in full swing, it had been nice to let go with friends. He and Cindy had stepped out for a breath of fresh air, other couples were out here, strolling in the warm evening. Cindy took him by the hand, and dragged him away from the gym.

“What’s up babe?” His question hadn’t been deflected, but he hadn’t expected the reaction it garnered.

“I want to be alone, with you, in the moonlight ok?” Her hand felt sweaty all of a sudden, he looked at her as they moved through the shadows towards her car, she seemed to be blushing.

“Any particular reason, were headed to your car? She stopped under one of the parking lot lights. Her face when she turned to him, was indeed blushing.

“Oh come on this is hard enough already, get a clue ok!”

It hit him like a thunder clap then, he began to blush to.”You uh, you sure you wanna?” Her lips came in and stilled his words.

”Yuki Hamada if you don’t get in this car right now, I’m going to start kissing you right here!”

They’d been boyfriend and girlfriend since junior high, they’d kissed and been happy with that, this felt different. This felt urgent to Yuki, he smiled and took her the rest of the way to the car. She was crying, he wiped a tear from her face,and smiled. “So uh, nice night out isn’t it?”

Cindy slammed him against the car,suddenly the kiss that went to his lips felt intensely sensual, he swallowed, this wasn’t like Cindy at all. She felt so soft pressed against him this way, his arms went around her, the kiss deepened, he could feel her hand questing for his zipper. He  
stopped her.

“If we’re going to do this tonight, then I’m following my dads advice, let’s not do it in the car ok? I want this memory to be special!” she stared at him, her eyes full of tears.

“Yuki I,we, uh ok where do you want to go?”

“Some of the guys have said there’s a hotel in Sahara Square that doesn’t ask to many questions, except for age verification. You have your ID and I have mine, uh, so let’s go do this like adults, hows that sound Ms Wilde?”

The drive felt like an eternity, she finally pulled into the Sahara square Holiday Inn. She laughed as they spotted a few other cars they knew here. “Hey isn’t that Mandy Fineburgs car?” 

Yuki pointed at one of the cheer squad members vehicles and Cindy grinned.”Uh she’s been dating Gary Feltmen for oh about six months now, or didn’t you notice when he started showing up for all of our practices?”

“I must have been oblivious, when you practice I only ever see you I guess, the way you move, the way you get everyone involved, your drive and spirit make me, well excited.” Those words made Cindy blush again.

“You really only see me, up there?” Her hand went to his, as they crossed the motels parking lot.

“Yeah don’t know, guess everyone else doesn’t matter when I can watch you. Ah shit, look who else is here, well guess I should have expected this, it was some of Yuto’s friends I heard about this place from after all.”

Yuki pointed at Yuto and Anya as they got out of a cab, that pulled up to the door. “Guess they had the same idea.” Cindy nodded at him as they watched the other couple head inside.

“You know what, tonight isn’t getting ruined, were here to act like adults, lets do what we came here to do!” Yuki took her by the hand and they headed inside, they ran into Yuto and Anya at the front desk as the two were showing the front desk clerk their IDs.

“Should have guessed I’d see a bunch of you High school kids here tonight, legally speaking I can let you rooms, though we have rules here, no loud partying, and if you disturb the other guests, I will have you thrown out of this hotel understand?” Yuto nodded and filled out the register, he handed the pen to Anya and she blushed when she spotted Yuki and Cindy behind them, quickly she signed her name and handed the pen back.

Anya pulled Yuto to the side and pointed at Yuki and Cindy. “Did you know they were going to be here?”

Yuto bit his lip, and shook his head no.”Hey my brother is sort of a nerd, but well he and I used to get along pretty good, how about we uh act like adults, that sound ok?”

“I said somethings to well, to Yuki’s girlfriend earlier today, I kinda feel stupid, she’s never really done anything to me guess I let peer pressure, make me be a bitch to her and your brother. I feel like maybe I should say something, they look like they’re as nervous as we are, don’t they?”

Yuki and Cindy finished signing in, and turned to see the other couple standing there.”Yo bro, uh so taking Cindy here something you planned on?”

Yuki thought about that a second, what was Yuto up to now. He decided to be cool about it. “I heard about this place from Jackie and Brent, they said you were uh looking for a place, so you and Anya staying the night?”

Anya nudged Cindy. “Listen I said somethings earlier, that well I wanted to apologize for being an asshole, sometimes I think peer pressure makes me do stupid shit, If it’s ok with you can we be friends?” 

Cindy stood there in shock, the goth girl had never been friendly towards anyone but her crew of goth girls.”Sure I guess, my mom always says making friends isn’t always easy, I guess it has to do with my mom and dads relationship over the years.”

The two young couples headed for the elevator and started talking about the evening.”Which floor you on Bro?” 

“Uh the desk clerk put us in 203, you?”

“He put Cindy and I in 204, uh sounds like he knew a bunch of us would be here.”

“Yeah the owner knows about high schoolers, but he is strict, checks ID and age verifies everyone, anybody under age gets thrown out, and is told not to come back.”

“Uh hey, you gonna call mom and dad later? Yuki looked worriedly at his brother.

“Yuto nodded.”Yeah but I think maybe a little later then they thought, what about you bro, you gonna talk to the old lady and the old man about tonight?”

Yuki glanced at Cindy and smiled. “I’m turning my phone off till at least morning time, I think.” Cindy blushed and dragged him to the rooms entrance, she grabbed the key from him and opened it,dragging him inside and closing the door behind them.

“God Yuki, morning time! Are we seriously staying here tonight? Cindy’s heart was racing, she’d planned on losing her virginity tonight, but this was more then she had expected.

“Do you not want to stay with me? I...I want to say something before anything else happens, Cindy Wilde I love you, and I want to be with you for ever, I wanted to tell you earlier, but well do you feel the same?” 

She was shivering, she’d felt that way for ages now, but had thought to let him confess it to her first. She dove into his arms and crushed him to her.”God it took you long enough to say it, I’ve loved you..I’ve loved you god, I can’t remember not loving you since that first day, you held my hand stupid, why did you take so long to notice!?”

His lips found her’s and softly kissed her.”I guess I kinda knew since junior high, but you know I’m a bit shy,and I’m sort of a nerd to.” She started giggling and reached for the buttons on his shirt.

“Well you finally said it, and I better call my mom and dad later and tell them I won’t be home tonight, but I don’t think we need any interruptions right now so, shutting my phone off.” She did just that and watched as Yuki did the same. “Now then sir, I believe you should unzip this dress, and help me with my bra.” 

“Yes ma’am, did you want more kisses with that ma’am?” He teased, she grinned and began laughing.

“Hey...uh I have something to say Yuto!” Anya was extremely uncomfortable as she watched him getting undressed.

“What’s wrong Anya, you getting cold feet or something, we’ve been going out for ever, and you’ve never even let me get passed second base before, what gives?”

Anya sat down hard on the side of the bed. She started to cry, he noticed and sat down beside her.”Hey, you all right?” 

“No I have lied for so long, that I started to believe my own bullshit, Yuto I’m really scared, so rumors aren’t always right, I’m a virgin, those things that got said about me, were all lies, I just didn’t ever say otherwise. I...I want my first time to be with someone who loves me, do you love me Yuto?”

Yuto laid back on the bed.”Before I answer that question, get undressed and come under here with me ok?” He flipped back the blanket and held his arms wide, slowly she got undressed, and carefully eased in beside him, he reached for her then and softly kissed her. “I love you Anya, I knew for a long time you weren’t what people said you were, I asked loads of people, everyone had the same thing to say, you never let them get past 2nd base, you know being in love and having sex are two different things to me.”

“I feel like I’m so dirty Yuto, I’ve regretted not rebuking those rumors for years. How can you trust what I say?”

“Because the girl I am in bed with right now is blushing so much, it makes me want to tickle her till she feels better, now do you want to make love or not?”

“Is it going to hurt me?”

“Well have you never listened, there’s going to be a little bit of pain the first time, and a tiny bit of blood I won’t hurt you Anya, regardless of what most people think I ain’t that kind of guy.”

“Can we go real slow, please?”

He reached for his wallet and pulled out the condom he’d put in there when he got dressed for the evening. “Look lets take this real slow then, here let me show you how to put this on me ok, it’s to be safe when we have sex, but it’s your choice, do you want me to use it or no?”

“Yes..I am taking the pill but it would be better.”

Yuto grinned. “You know what, having sex is supposed to be a great experience for both of us, so can we stop talking about junk that doesn’t matter?” He opened the condom and she slowly put it on him, he laughed then kissed her again. “So babe, do you even have a clue what you would like to do?”

“Well Kelly and Jeannie said when they had sex, it was uh in missionary, I don’t even know how that goes. I’m sorry Yuto this is going all wrong.”

He hugged her to him. “Listen missionary is a nice position but it tends to be a little to hard on a girl whose never had sex, would you feel better if you were more in control?”

He could see tears in her eyes again, she looked like sex was really scaring her. “If there's something like that, I would like it.”

“Alright then, the position is called cowgirl, the girl gets on top, and the guy gets on the bottom, it lets a girl have more control during sex, she can go as slow as she wants, and lets her control the depth of penetration when she puts him inside her. Do you wanna try it?”

She nodded, and Yuto explained how the position went.

It took them another ten minutes until she was feeling relaxed enough to try it. “You promise to go real slow?”

He smiled and nodded, she eased down slowly, he came into contact, and she prepared herself for pain. He slipped inside her, and she felt nothing, no pain, no blood. He got half way in and she felt the first tingles of pleasure, was this how it was supposed to feel?

Yuto smiled when she at last came down fully on him, she started to moan softly raising herself off him.”Yuto that feels nice, what do you do?” He smiled and rose to meet her on the way down, her eyes lit, she felt like she was suddenly burning up, her heart was racing sex was nice, and it hadn’t hurt at all. She wondered at that, all the girls had said there would be some blood when he broke her hymen, but so far she hadn’t felt any pain at all.

The feeling was incredible, his hips kept coming up to meet her coming down, she didn’t feel like the other girls had said either when they had had sex, they had had missionary style sex. One of the girls had said, she felt like her boyfriend had been crushing her. Anya let out a long moan at last, and felt him pulsing inside her, the slick feeling of the condom tickled her. “Oh god Yuto, that felt so good, did we did we climax?”

Yuto was still trying to gather his wits, her hips had come down so hard that last time,he hadn’t been able to hold back any longer he’d cum so hard, and started drifting away, it felt so good to be with her, here at last. “Oh god babe, that felt great, did it hurt?”

“No I didn’t feel any pain, that was one of the things that had been making me feel so anxious about it, did I do ok?” Her question made him start laughing.

“That was really good, so now that we have had sex, does it make you feel better, knowing it doesn’t have to be scary?” He pulled out of her slowly, and she nuzzled down by his side.

“Do you think this is how love starts?”

“Nah it started when I saw you blowing bubblegum bubbles in homeroom, and telling your friends how you met this really cool guy, and you were talking about me.” He leaned in and kissed her again.”You want a beer?”

“No it makes me have headaches, hey I wanted to ask you something, does it get better, I mean drinking does it get better or does it end up making you feel like crap the next day?”

“I only really got drunk one time, my dad came in and said drinking was ok, getting shitfaced stinking drunk was for losers, that’s always stuck with me, I like a few beers but I don’t let myself go that far anymore. I went out on my 18th birthday with Josh and Brent, they got me shitfaced and when I got home my dad was waiting he told me what to expect the next day, and that was the first time he ever said he was disappointed in me.”

“Your dad sounds pretty cool for an old dude, so where do we go from here Yuto? This loving somebody thing is all new to me!”

She snuggled into him and put her arms around him. She could feel his breath on her face as they talked. “So Ms Prescott, where do you want our relationship to go?” Anya smiled at him he could see her lip quivering a little. “Would you say getting engaged after graduation, would be in order?” His words made her eyes fill with tears again.

“Oh Yuto, yes, that would be perfect, I love you.”

He grinned. A girl, no a woman needed to be treated right, he kissed her again and promised that’s exactly what he would do on graduation day.

Haru was frantic she’d been ringing Yuki’s phone for almost ten minutes and kept getting the please leave a message this number is not in service at this time statement. “I’m calling Yuto now, I can’t get through to Yuki, Legoshi I’m scared what if who ever it is has found Yuki!” Haru’s eyes were full of tears. Legoshi pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Haru reached Yuto on the first try. “Uh hello, Yuto’s in the bathroom Mrs Hamada, one sec.”

Haru’s face drew a blank.”Legoshi theirs someone I don’t know on Yuto’s phone, I think I may faint, please talk to this person.”

Legoshi grabbed the cellphone from her hand and spoke.”Who is this?”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded scared, he relaxed his tone and tried again, “I see Yuto trusts someone with his phone, I am not going to yell at you but we need to get in touch with.” 

“I’m here dad, was in the bathroom, what’s up my date says mom fainted or something,she’s real worried is mom ok?”

Legoshi looked into the car and Haru was biting her nails.”First of all I have to ask you something man to man, are you currently somewhere with your date that might be considered to be an adult place?”

“Uh the answer is yes, and well we plan on getting engaged come graduation ok.” Legoshi started yelling in Japanese and handed the phone back to Haru as he attempted to calm down, as he thought about it, he slowly eased off on the rage,his son had been truthful, and not denied having just had sex with some girl they didn’t even know.

He put his hand out and she handed him the phone back. “All right since your acting like an adult, I have another question, do you know where your brother is right now?” 

“Yeah he and Cindy are next door, in the room next to ours.”

Haru fainted, when she heard that. Legoshi growled something to himself and calmly told his oldest son to go and tell his brother to immediately call him on his mothers phone.  
Then patted her hand till she finally came out of it."Calm down love, the boys are coming home."

Yuto threw his clothes on and went to start knocking on his brothers door. Cindy answered wrapped in a sheet from the bed.”What the hell Yuto, Yuki is in the bathroom cleaning up, what the hell could be so important?”

“My dad just called all of us me,my brother, my sister and my mom and dad are all in danger, he needs to call dad on moms phone as soon as he gets out of there, tell him its the bad people from back home. I gotta get outta here.”

“Wait Yuto, I have my car here, just let us get dressed, we’ll take you home!”

Yuki came out after hearing the commotion at the door, and caught the end of what was said.  
“Bro what did dad say exactly?”

“He said it’s the bad people from back home, he wants us home now! I guess that means these young ladies with us probably need to go with us! If bad people know who we are, they could be in danger to. Cindy was already getting dressed, not even caring who saw what, she dropped the sheet and just started throwing clothes on.

“Dad yeah I had my phone off. Cindy and I we, well he’s not wrong we were here together, ok he just explained it, were all coming in Cindy’s car. Meet you at home, as fast as we can get there!”

Black Fang watched the car with the beastar and his rabbit wife leave, he memorized the plate number and called his local contacts. They ran the plate, and told him where to find the beastar. Now he would finally get his revenge, they would all soon die by his hands.

Haru pulled into the garage, and doused the lights, Legoshi exited the car and moved like a shadow away from her. He would make a sweep of the house, before coming inside. Haru ran inside slamming the door behind her, she quickly locked it and ran for their bedroom. She opened the panel to the safe room, and Emiko ran to her.”Mom what’s going on? I’m so scared right now!”

Haru comforted her daughter and tried to explain just what they were up against.”Many years ago Emi, when we were living in Japan, your father made some very powerful enemies. These people want revenge against your father, and the rest of us because he brought many of them to justice, his methods weren’t always peaceful. To be perfectly honest, your dad can be a brutal person when he looses his mind, but he’ll have to tell you that himself, just know we will do everything in our power to protect you children from these people Emi!” 

Emi could see tears in her mothers eyes, twenty minutes later Legoshi came into the safe room. “I didn’t spot anyone in a block radius of the house, don’t think whoever it is has pinpointed our location yet. I’m calling ITF right now, and explaining what’s going on.”

Haru’s ears went up as she heard a vehicle pull up outside.”Someones here love!” He nodded and slipped out, a couple on minutes later as he was speaking to ITF, Legoshi returned with Yuto,Yuki and their two dates for the evening in tow.

“Jack, I have a class Alpha situation at my house, an assassin has contacted us with death threats! Me and my family are going to be in the safe room, until I can figure out what I need to do, to stop this madman!”

“Legoshi hold tight, Nick and the team are inbound eta half an hour, I just called him in he says he hasn’t heard from his daughter, Judy is losing her mind, is Cindy there with your boy?”

Legoshi explained that Cindy was safely here hiding with them, Jack relayed the message and Legoshi got a call in return from Judy a few minutes after hanging up with Jack. “Legoshi you put her on this second!” Legoshi knew that tone of voice, he’d heard that when Haru was really pissed at him when he’d done something really screwed up, he handed the phone to Cindy.

“Cynthia Rosetta Wilde! You scared me to death! Do you know what it’s like to call and call your only daughter and not to be able to get through to her!?”

“No mom but uh, I didn’t really plan on having this happen, and I’m pretty scared right now!”

Judy heard the tone in her daughters voice and stopped what she was about to say.”Ok calmly is better, so where were you and why did you turn your phone off? Your father is coming where ever you are to bring you home, but I need to know we were so worried when we heard what had happened. I’ve been trying to get in contact since your dad got called into work, please sweety tell me what happened.”

Cindy held the phone closer and covered it with her hand.”Mom Yuki and I went to this hotel,and we you know, then Yuto came and started pounding on the door we heard there had been death threats made, and we’re here together hiding in the Hamada’s safe room.”

“Cindy you and Yuki, you went to a hotel? I...I never thought you would.” Cindy cut her off.

“That I would what mom,want to make love to the man I’m in love with, so I didn’t wait till I got married, but neither did you, mom I’m so scared right now, can we discuss this some other time?”

“No sweety you didn’t let me finish, I wanted to say, I hope you and Yuki will find happiness, you stay safe till your dad gets there ok, I’m hanging up now, come home soon!” Judy hung up a jangle of nerves, Nick had better be on this she sighed and called in to the station, she explained she was taking a personal day tomorrow, and wouldn’t be in. 

Nick pulled into Legoshi’s driveway and the entire crew got out of the response vehicles. “I want a full neighborhood sweep out to two blocks, if it moves you stop and question it, move out!”

Black Fang watched from the rental car he had obtained for the drive here, the place was like a kicked over anthill, the police stormed around questing after him, he laughed. They moved out and began searching for him, he looked to be outside of their search radius, that was good. 

He got out of the car and moved off into the darkness, the car would be safe, parked here at this convenience store. He retrieved the drone he’d deployed when he got here, and moved to the car again to put it in the trunk.

Legoshi crept to the panel,he could hear someone in the house, a knock came and the prearranged code was tapped on the panel. When he opened it Nick was standing there with two plain clothes agents. “This has been one hell of an evening, hope all of Haru’s birthdays aren’t this stressful.”

Cindy ran to her father, with tears in her eyes. Holding Yuki’s hand. Nick looked down at that and cracked a grin.”So I gotta say, you two took long enough to finally admit you were in love, but uh sorry Yuki, wife's orders are to bring your sweetheart home with me, we’ll talk as soon as we catch this freak,right!”


	14. Revenge is a family affair part II

Chapter 14 Revenge is a family affair part II

Black Fang prowled into the next back yard, as he climbed over the privacy fence. He’d just slit the throat of the third agent he’d encountered, sticking their law enforcing noses in where they didn’t belong. He had taken this ones headset radio, and tapped the reply button on the side of the thing.

“Your man just died choking on his own blood, I’m afraid he wasn’t very effective in locating me, I’d suggest leaving the area, before more of you die agent Wilde. Of course if you wish to make this personal, I could always include you in the body count!”

The voice on his headset sounded like something from the grave.”You listen good you damned freak! I’m going to put you away, till you die in jail!”

Black Fang laughed into the headset, then crushed it in his hand. It had done what it was intended to do, instill fear in his prey.

Nick started sweating he’d taken Cindy home, then returned to be informed of two DOA agents, now they had just been told another agent was down somewhere, and had also been killed.Jack was going to crawl up his backside, when he heard this field report. “Field teams regroup and form parties of three, we’re going to catch this monster!”

Black Fang crept closer, he moved with silence each step carefully measured as he approached his destination, up the garden wall and to the roof. He needed to get an unobstructed view, of the target house. Half a block to go.

Haru sat in one of the shelter chairs and tried to soothe Emiko’s nerves.”Sweety your father and Mr Wilde are out there, I’m sure everythings going to be ok.”

“No it’s not mom, I feel like I’m being stalked! I don’t know how, but I can sense a darkness, and it’s getting closer every second!”

Yuto was feeling constricted, Anya was sitting next to him on the couch holding his hand, but it wasn’t helping this feeling. “Mom dad went out twenty minutes ago, if we don’t hear anything in the next five minutes I’m going out there!

“Me to, I’m climbing the walls in here mom, it feels like eyes are watching everything I do! Red began to rim Yuki’s eyes, he felt angry, what was going on. He could feel his brothers anger as close to him as Emi’s, he tried to calm down but the feeling kept growing. Anger, a deep seated need to rage out of control and rip something to pieces, his breathing started to get ragged.

Sweat broke out on Yuto’s forehead, he had had enough.”Done waiting! I’m out of here mom!” He rose and headed for the door. Haru tried to stop him, only to be held back by Yuki. “We can feel this monster hunting us mom, don’t get in our way!” Haru stared at her usually quiet, obedient son, and saw the first signs of Legoshi’s rage rimming his eyes. She quailed back away from him, and swallowed.

“Sorry mom it looks like all of us are like dad, just guessing it started showing up in me because I’m female! So, we going out bro’s?” Haru stared at Emi, she had moved to the safe rooms door along with her brothers.

“Mom you stay here with Anya, all of us are going to help dad!” Yuki opened the safe room door and the three of them moved out. “Yuto you and Yuki ever felt this way before?”

“No I sure haven’t, but it sure feels harsh, you feeling the same bro?”

Yuki nodded, this rage boiling inside him was barely under control, he felt hot, like he was burning up inside. “You think this is how dad feels all the time?”

His siblings nodded at him, Emi slipped ahead of her brothers and held her hand up.”Dad showed me something to help, it’s a breathing exercise.” Emi went through it with her brothers, then high fived them both.”Let’s go help dad!”

Legoshi crept through the shadows his senses alert, he’d been moving around out here in the darkness, and playing a game of deadly hide and seek with this monster that had threatened his family. Suddenly he felt a burning feeling appear, it sparked up behind him at the house.

It was joined by a second then a third feeling, he had to focus, what was going on, it felt like copies of himself and they were moving this way. Black Fang leapt from the roof and smashed his target to the ground, with a bone shattering kick. Legoshi sensed the incoming attack seconds to late, he felt the impact of the assassins kick and rolled with the strike, he came up in a crouch and turned to face the tiger.

“So Beastar now you will be the first to pay, then I will slaughter your family, and that annoying agent Wilde as well, just because I am feeling generous tonight, how does it feel, to be stalked and hunted?”

Legoshi sprang at his enemy, at speed, talk was worthless. Black Fang drew the blades he used and slashed in a pattern around him, he’d studied a long time to form a wall of sharpened steel around him. 

Black Fang felt his right hand blade connect and grinned. Now to continue taunting his prey into making errors he could monopolize on. “How does it feel? Getting slow in your old age? Lost your edge to me huh beastar, how does it feel to bleed? Knowing I am going to slowly kill each one of your family, then skin them for my trophy wall back home!?”

Legoshi’s howl of rage unleashed his power, all thought of quiet control disappeared in that all consuming tower of red flame that roared up inside him. “COME HERE ASSASSIN, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO PAIN!” Even at full strength he felt his left arm hanging uselessly at his side, the wound bled freely, but he couldn’t allow this monster to hurt his family.

Black Fang charged the injured Beastar, now to go in for the kill.”You scream and howl so loudly, I will take great pleasure mounting your head above my mantle piece at home!” He connected again but didn’t escape unharmed from the counter attack the beastar inflicted, his claws had scored across Black Fangs chest, opening up a long gash. He’d succeeded in clipping the tip off of the beastars right ear, blood was running freely down his face.

“So when I kill your rabbit, I think I’ll baste her in a white wine sauce, and slowly roast her till her meat falls off the bone, sound delicious beastar!?”

Legoshi’s next howl felt somehow uncomforting to him, what was happening? He was blacking out. “So you just noticed the paralysis paste I coated the blades with huh old wolf! What does it feel like, as you go to meet the reaper of death!?”

Black Fang stopped, something was wrong, his gaze flashed around him, he was surrounded. Red glowing eyes in the darkness, moved at incredible speed from three different angles, he dodged the first attack from the left, only to collide with a kick from the right that sent him tumbling away. “You made a serious mistake coming after my dad asshole! Since most of his family are just like him!” Yuto leapt after the tiger his claws raised, he could feel the rage burning in his blood.”I heard the shit you were spewing about my mom,your going down you piece of slimy crap!”

Yuki drove in again, his vision kept blurring into red.”Hey! Leave some of that shit for me, to crush, he hurt dad, he’s going to pay!” Two blurs of speed converged of him, Black Fang shook his head, he had to retreat, a solitary wolf was an easy kill, a pack was to much, he tried to leap the fence and was caught by the foot.”Where do you think your going fucktard!?” Yuki smashed his fist with all the rage driven power in his body, into the assassins back.

Black Fang felt the impact and breaking of ribs, as his body was driven into the garden wall. He turned and slashed at the one on his right trying to clear a way to escape. Yuto came in, driving a fist into the tigers stomach. “You’re not going anywhere, shithead! 

Black Fang kicked out and smashed the right hand one away, he could feel blood on his lips,ribs must have punctured a lung, he needed to get away. Yuki came in and slammed the assassin into the fence, a unintelligible growl of intense hatred on his lips. As Yuto was sent tumbling away into some hedges, clutching his stomach.

Emi was crying next to her dad pleading with him to get up, as her brothers fought the monster that had threatened their family. Suddenly he rose, and moved at an incredible speed, his growl sent a shiver up Emi’s spine. He surged past Yuki and she heard the crunch of impact, her father lifted the tiger up single handed and ripped the tigers throat out with his jaws, a spray of blood covered him and Yuki as the tiger thrashed in his death throes.

Legoshi collapsed to one knee and stared at his kids.”Why did you disobey me?” He dropped face down, and lost consciousness. Nick showed up a few minutes later, and immediately called for an ambulance, Haru went with him, she told the children she’d be home once she was sure their dad was stable.

“Mom sounded kind of mad at us, don’t you think bro?”

“Yeah we might have lost our cool just a bit, maybe we should apologize when we see her, hey sis so has dad told you much about what he does then?” Emi stared at Yuki, and shook her head no.

“He basically showed me that breathing exercise, then started to show me stuff, but I haven’t gotten to do much, do you think he’s going to be mad at us when he gets home?”

Yuto and Yuki stared at each other and nodded.”Yeah I think he is going to be pretty pissed because we went out and helped him. What you think bro?”

Yuki sighed.”Yeah bet he tells mom to yell at us when she gets home, she’s usually the one who passes out the justice here.”

Two months seemed to flash by. Legoshi sat in the dojo and had them running laps around the place. “You can feel an enemy in the air around you, by scent, or by presence, being a beastar isn’t a game, these abilities aren’t to be toyed with. Always know this, you have the power to kill people! Never forget when the rage is driving you, your body can do amazing things, now line up and flash step from here, to the end of the dojo.”

Emi sat next to him after finishing and took his hand. “Dad what did director Savage say, when you told him you were going to take extra time off to train us?”

Legoshi smiled.”He wasn’t to happy, but I don’t give a damn what he thinks, you all need to know how to control and become one with this side of yourselves, it’s something you’ll have with you the rest of your lives.”

Haru pushed open the dojo door and brought a tray of tea and cookies in.”Well how is it going today with training? I brought you a light snack.” She placed it on the desk and turned to watch her sons practicing. “So what’s the word today babe?”

Legoshi got up and enfolded her in his arms.”I have made a decision, I contacted grand father and he says the reforms have started to make a difference, he misses us, so I’ve turned in my resignation were going home.” Haru’s face showed shock, then tears.

She held him tight, they had been here in Zootopia for so long, and now they were going back home. Yuki walked up on his parents and heard what his father said. “Well I guess I’ll be staying here then, I’m getting married end of the month, and I plan to go to Savanna Tech in the fall.”

Haru and Legoshi’s faces held shocked expressions at his words. “Yuki when were you going to tell us!” Yuki could hear the shocked tone in his mother’s voice.

“I had planned to tell you all this evening at dinner, it seemed convenient since we invited her and her family for the bar b que. We were going to announce it then, but now is as good a time as any, you’re not mad are you dad?” 

“I’d say your mother is pretty upset, but I had a feeling you had something on your mind, while were getting things out in the open, Yuto you have anything to add?”

Yuto grinned. “Well uh Anya and I, are getting married to, maybe we can have a double wedding? What say bro, you wanna share an anniversary day with me, as well as a birthday?”

Legoshi started laughing he had overheard a phone conversation the day before and been patiently waiting for Yuto to say something. “You also planning on staying here then with your new bride Yuto?”

“No actually when I talked about back home to her, she seemed really excited we planned on going on our honeymoon there, but I bet she’d be excited if we moved there.” 

Haru smiled, her boy’s were young adults now. “You two make me feel old, well Yuto please invite Anya over for tonight's bar b que, I think it’s going to be a real occasion, Emi come on let’s get everything ready shall we.”

Emi followed her mom into the house, and waited for the tears to start. Haru got inside and pulled her youngest child to her. Emi smiled as her mom started sobbing. “You have to promise me you won’t grow up soon my girl, your brothers make me so happy, but were going to be so far apart soon.”

Emi held her mom and let her cry, emotions, deeply effected her. “It’ll be ok mom, I’m sure everything will work out just fine, what did you want me to do?” Haru hugged her, then turned to the counter.

“Here get these trays of food out to the grill, and the picnic table, I’m going to call Judy and just confirm the time.” Emi started carrying out the stuff, she noticed her mother wiping tears from her eyes as she dialed Judy Wilde.

“Yeah well I have a surprise for you babe, remember talking about going on our honeymoon to Japan, to go see where I was born? Well I have somethings we need to talk about, my mom says you gotta come over this evening were having a bar b que, and there are a bunch of important announcements to be made. Sure, sounds great, see you in a bit.” Yuto hung up and glanced at his brother.

“So how about sunday after next, that sound like a good day to get hitched bro?” Yuki nodded ever since the assassins attack they had become closer again as a family, he and Yuto had gained more of an understanding, maybe this was what growing up meant.

“I’ll toss it to Cindy when she gets here, but sounds good to me, you sure Anya will be ok with having a double wedding?”

“Pretty sure bro, so dad what was it like when you got married to mom?’

Legoshi looked up, his mind had been drifting over those exact thoughts. She still made his heart beat fast, when she kissed him.”Your mom and I had a rather small church wedding, but we’ve been happy all these years, I remember all of our friends gathered around us back then, haven’t even spoken to some of those people in years, wonder if any of them will even be still around when we go back?”

An hour later the invited guests gathered around the Hamada’s picnic table. Legoshi shrugged, strange how life had turned out here, now it was all about to change again. “So tonight is going to be a real family event I guess, but first let’s let the kids say what they have to say.”

Yuto stood up and was joined by Yuki.”My brother and I have been making plans, and have somethings to say, first off Anya and I planned to be married by the end of the month, my brother and I have discussed this and we propose having a double wedding. Cindy looked shocked, that had let the cat out of the bag, as it were for her and Yuki’s plans. 

Cindy looked at her mom and dads faces and saw smiles. Her hand went to Yuki’s “Well we had planned on telling you this tonight, but it looks like that announcement went up already.”

Judy reached for Nicks hand.”So we knew this was surely coming soon, I’m so happy sweety, when did you plan on doing this?”

“I have been talking to my brother and we thought sunday after next would be a good time.”

Emiko opened the brides chamber door and slipped inside, her mom went past her heading out already tearing up. She approached Cindy and Anya who were surrounded by brides maids. “It’s time.” Emiko had been drafted into being the flower girl, she picked up the basket of rose petals, and headed for the door trailed by the two stunningly beautiful young ladies, that were soon going to be her sisters in law. 

The wedding march started and Emi went down the aisle broadcasting rose petals, she glanced to the grooms party and spotted Jimmy. He had been roped in by her, to help by being the ring bearer for this thing, it had been nice to talk to him, she had made him promise they would keep in touch with each other, when Emi went back to Japan with her parents.

She made it to the end of the seating at the front of the church and went to the brides side to stand with her mom and the gathered brides maids, Judy and Anya’s moms were softly discussing something with Haru as they watched the young ladies approach.

Nick and Anya’s dad moved to take the brides to the altar, Emi smiled as her mom took her shoulders and squeezed them.”You look cute in that dress my girl, are you alright Emi?” She nodded her head yes, she could feel her moms excitement as Yuto and Yuki approached to take their brides.”Mom what’s with all this kissing junk, is it fun?”

Haru had an unexpected shock in the middle of what was supposed to be an already exciting day.”Why would you need to know about kissing Emi? Just watch you’ll see what your question means in a few minutes.” Haru glanced at her daughter, and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. They grew up so fast.

The ceremony proceeded and Emi watched spellbound when her brothers pulled back veils and they kissed their new brides, the bouquets were thrown one was snatched by one of Anya’s friends, and the other landed on Emi’s head. She grabbed it wondering what all of the silliness was about, till Haru whispered what that meant in her ear. Emi turned bright red and ran out of the church, she couldn’t believe how stupid she felt.

Sitting on the churches back stairs, as pictures were being taken, she stared down at the bouquet and wondered what it all meant. “Hey, your mom sent me to find you, you ok Emiko?”

She looked up and saw Jimmy standing there, she was going to find out what this kissing thing was all about right now. She stepped up to him, and just laid one on his lips, she felt extremely happy all of a sudden. She pulled away from the kiss, and Jimmy’s eyes looked glazed. “See you inside!” Emiko ran back in, she felt excited now, maybe this kissing thing wasn’t weird after all.

A week later they stood at the airport lounge waiting on their flight.”Son the house is now in your name, don’t worry about anything I’ve left things in the hands of my accountant concerning the taxes and all. See you in two weeks.” Legoshi hugged Yuki and Cindy, as Haru finished doing the same. “You two better give us grand children soon.” Haru’s statement made Cindy blush.

“We’ll see mom, we both plan on getting college taken care of first, but who knows, love does strange things to a girl once she’s married.” Yuki looked worried, then laughed.

“See you in two weeks mom, dad thanks I’ll be sure to take care of the house, I talked to director Savage, he says he wants me to come and work for him once I get done with college, you think he’s looking to use me, like he did you all these years?”

“Oh yeah, no doubt in my mind, you have a senior officer on your side though, right Nick?”

Nick nodded.”Yeah, sure am going to miss you Legoshi, who knew all those years ago we would be standing here, like this waiting on a flight to send you back to Japan. Just feels so odd, hey try to keep track of the league huh,maybe we can catch a game when Judy and I come visit.” 

Jimmy stood with Emi away from the adults. “Uh, so I got you something to remember me by.” Jimmy handed her a small box, she swallowed hard and opened it, in the box was a heart shaped locket on a gold chain. She slipped it out of the box and asked him to put it on her.

His fingers fumbled he was so nervous, here was the girl he had liked for so long and she was going away. He finally got the necklace secured on her and whispered.”I put a picture of me in the locket, so you can remember what I look like when you go away.”

Emi tried to pull away then, the emotions were swirling inside her in a confusing roil, then his lips touched hers, she opened her eyes and he was holding her, their lips touching she hugged him to her then forced herself to let him go. “I won’t ever forget you Emi.” It was to much, she ran back to her parents, as the attendant announced their flight was boarding. Grabbing her carry on she raced down the boarding ramp, tears streaming down her face, she didn’t need a stupid locket to remember him, he would be there with her in her mind.

The long flight nearly over Anya and Yuto stood at the window looking out at her first glimpse of her new home. “Say I meant to ask, was that a kiss I watched back there, is Jimmy your sweetheart?” Normally Yuto would have been teasing her, but Emi sensed he wasn’t trying to be mean, he was only curious.

“I don’t know yet, but he gave me this to remember him by.” Emi showed her brother the locket Jimmy had given her,and he smiled.

“Well if it’s meant to be, then fate never fails.” The flight attendant announced they were coming in for a landing, and all passengers needed to return to their seats and get ready.

“Flight 1248 from Zootopia, is now disembarking at gate number 4.” Gosha stirred his old bones and rose to meet his grand son and his family, Yafya rose beside him.”I once told him never to come back, but I guess he’s just as thickheaded as you are old lizard, lets go welcome them home.”

Legoshi exited the plane hand in hand with Haru trialed by the family. He had sensed his grandfather and Yafya’s presence as soon as the plane touched down.”With Yafya here I don’t know what to expect love, let’s see how things go, shall we?”

Haru heard an excited shout from somewhere, and saw her mom waving from the reception lounge at the end of the boarding ramp.”Welcome home sweety!” Haru let go of Legoshi’s arm and ran to hug her mother.

“Mom where’s dad?”

“He’s parking the car dear, we had a hell of a time trying to find a space, this place is full of tourist traffic all the time, so after all this time I finally get to meet my grand daughter, come here Emi let me see how cute you are. Emi had her suit case in her hand, and waited as her grand mother hugged her. “I’m so happy to finally meet you child, your so sweet, dear me I’m crying I promised your dad I wouldn’t do that.”

“So grandson I see life has treated you pretty fairly, and this must be Yuto, you were such a small lad when you left Japan, do you remember great grand pa?”

“I sure do, this is my new bride Anya, please excuse her lack of understanding she doesn’t speak Japanese yet, though we have been studying together.”

Gosha nodded it had been so many years since he’d spoken Zootopian he had to rattle his brain to remember the words.”I’m Yuto’s great grandfather Gosha, welcome home great grand daughter.” Anya’s face lit up and Gosha could see she was going to get emotional, it flashed into his mind, Anya was so much like his departed wife, he swallowed hard as she haltingly thanked him in Japanese.

“Well Legoshi, your as thickheaded as your grand father, didn’t I tell you never to come back here? I guess you’ll just have to join me on the council now, since the reformation swept through here, so much has changed. You’ll be surprised to learn there’s no Black market here anymore, nor anywhere else. New laws have been past, and sweeping policy changes have changed everything since you left.”

Yafya extended his hand to Legoshi.”Uh you sure you want me on the council? They didn’t seem to like what I said and did before much.”

“Grand father your telling me you never sold the shop? Honestly why did you keep it all of these years, you could have at least sold it off for cash.”

“Now my reasons are my own, but look now you have a place to come back to right.” Gosha handed Legoshi the key, and followed them inside, there were a ton of old letters and notes inside on the floor as he pushed the door open.

“What a mess, look at this dust, and it smells musty in here, Emi help me start getting this cleaned up.” It was like she had never left, Haru dove into cleaning and soon had grabbed everyone to assist including Gosha. Three hours later Haru sat down at one of the cafe tables and smiled, it was good to come home.

Legoshi began opening the old letters in front of her, they were from old friends, and people who had been regulars for the shop from years ago, he glanced over at Haru and he could see her crying as she started reading through them. “It was a shame we had to leave in such a hurry, here’s one from old Bogue, seems we forgot to give back one of his manuscripts, do you remember if you kept it or not?”

Haru got up and ran up the stairs. She threw open their old bedroom door and opened the top drawer of the old dresser. There it was, she pulled out the envelop and dashed back down. “I left it here, at least we can return it to him, I haven’t even thought about Ms Fig novels in years, wonder if he’s still writing?”

Yuto smiled, his mom and dad were digging through nostalgia so he took advantage of the time and took Anya by the hand. “Come on love, I want to show you the old bedroom, I slept in as a kid.” He walked with her up the stairs, and opened the door to his old room, dad had had them built on just shortly before they had been forced to flee here, and it was covered in little boy stuff. Old toys and his old stuffed cat were still on the child's bed.

“Huh so that’s where old blackie ended up, guess I thought we would come back soon, and just forgot he had been left here to guard my room from monsters.” Anya’s lips found his as she pushed the door shut. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone since they got married, and she was wanting that so badly right then.

Emi sat on the bench outside of the new place and watched the crowds passing by, an older rabbit woman stopped and stared at the doorway that stood half open. “Did someone finally buy this place? Old friends used to live here, can you tell me what happened to the old owners?”

“Uh my parents own this place, guess my great grand father never sold it after they were forced to move away, can I help you?” Mizuchi stood staring at the figure in the doorway, so many emotions running through her as Haru came out. “Mizuchi is that you?” Haru moved to sit on the bench next to Emi. 

The end! look for the next book BEASTARS AU Gen 2


End file.
